XBook 3 Within the Storm
by Leen713
Summary: The X-Men are once again are drawn into conflict by Stryker, but this time, there will be no union with the Brotherhood...even as the gathering storm approaches...Spoilers for X2, COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in regards to the X-Men or any characters from any previously published source featured in this story.  This is just my way to express my fandom and to kill time at work.  (I work a lot…very poor…don't sue…thank you.)  :-)_

_Author's note:  I just realized a mistake, everywhere online they list Stryker as _General _Stryker, but I watched X2 again and the president calls him _Colonel_ Stryker.  If I want to stay true to the movie, I'm just going to assume in the eight months in between X2 and the X-Books, he got a promotion.  Good for him…  :-)_

_Prologue_

            The Sentinel entered slowly into the landing bay through a docking door at one end of a large, underground hanger.  It was still in its disk-like form, the shape it took in flight, and touched the ground on four shortened appendages.  Immediately, the craft was surrounded by soldiers, all heavily armed, on the chance that one of the transported mutant prisoners may have awoken.

            From a grated bridge, high above the hanger floor, General William Stryker looked down with undisguised satisfaction.  The Sentinel's hull bore signs of the battle, however, the inner mechanics had not been affected, and it had not had any problems returning to the base.

            A second team of soldiers were approaching the bottom of the Sentinel and opened a long door that swung down to the ground.  They entered the craft in teams of two, bearing the unconscious 'passengers' out on long stretchers.  Stryker tapped his gloved fingers against the bridge's guard rail thoughtfully until the three mutants were taken out of the hanger towards the holding cells.

            _Three, he thought with a measure of relief, __Three will be enough for now.  This was only our first run with the Sentinel.  Three is a success._

            The stranger would be pleased.  Stryker knew his name but did not like to use it.  Simply thinking of him as 'the stranger' was enough for now.  The stranger would get what he wanted, living mutant subjects but, none of the three were the mutant Stryker sought.

            _No matter, he thought, _Magneto is on his way here now.  I hope he doesn't mind finding a few forgotten ghosts when he arrives.__

            Stryker grinned broadly and headed down to the hanger.  The soldiers were already beginning preparations for the arrival of their guests.  Not by securing the base or preparing for attack, but by evacuating the outer sections and moving deeper into the mountain.  Most of the troops would leave to join the approaching soldiers coming from Chicago, and only a scattered few would remain.

            Stryker did not intend to lose decent, loyal, _human_ Americans to the approaching mutant threat.  His primary goal remained the same, and he would use _mutants to kill __mutants.  The living three, who would shortly be secured within, would serve another purpose until the stranger arrived to collect them…_bait_._

            Stryker reached the ground floor as dozens of troops began falling back out of the hanger.  He stopped one commander and put a proud hand on his shoulder.

            "Get everyone out ASAP," Stryker said, and added, "Then, get the _Systems Ops boys in place.  Those mutants have been in stasis for some time now…I'm sure they're ready to _play_…"_

            "Yes, sir," the commander replied quickly and headed out down a long main hallway.

            Stryker flexed his hands with a dull cracking sound, a vicious excitement fluttering in his chest.  The lights in the hanger began to go out, one at a time, until the starry night sky shone brightly through the open docking doors.

            In the dark beyond, there was one individual left behind.  One with senses keen enough to hear the General's fingers pop, and see his white gleaming row of teeth as he smiled.  However, it was his scent she recognized most…familiar…hated.

            Deathstrike peered across the hanger from her hidden position on the Sentinel.  Her eyes were wide, disbelieving at first who she now saw standing across the large room, but her senses never lied.  Stryker was alive.  It was impossible, Magneto had left him to drown in chains, but there he stood, smiling affectionately towards the craft.  For a moment, she thought his eyes had met hers, but then he turned and followed his soldiers down the hall.

            The hall door hissed shut, and Deathstrike swung herself down from the Sentinel and landed silently on the floor.  She felt cold, ice down to her bones at seeing the dead man alive.  She had, months ago, convinced herself that revenge on Stryker and his men had been fulfilled.  Now, the nightmare walked again, and she felt angry lost.  

            Yuriko looked down at her hands and flexed them once.  The cracking sound was much louder than from Stryker's knuckles, metallic and unnatural.  She held her palms upward and stared into them, years of torture playing before her again.  A single tear struck her right hand and puddled in the few smooth life lines.

            Deathstrike suddenly clenched her fists and her teeth ground together angrily.  She looked up, toward the dark hall and rage shone from her face.  Her eyes sparkled like a cat's in the night, predator with a new found prey.

            Then, she tilted her head and frowned.  Stryker was evacuating his men, leaving this machine and all of their equipment behind.  As if they were not expecting anyone to follow, as if they were safe…closing down for the night…

            _It's a trap, she thought quickly, knowing Stryker's mind as well as her own, _He knows we'll follow the Sentinel here…__

            Deathstrike touched the ear worn communicator and spoke quietly.

            "Magneto…Magneto, respond," she said.  The only answer she heard was static.

            Torn between duty and revenge, Deathstrike stood near the large open door and stared out at the night sky.  The clouds were rolling in again, and the temperature was dropping rapidly.  The danger lay before them, and behind them.

            Despite what Stryker had made her to be, she was still human, still Yuriko.  And she wanted that more than revenge.  Her teammate had been taken deep into the base by the soldier, and Magneto and the others would arrive soon.  Stryker knew both of these things…but did not know she stood in the middle.

            In Deathstrike's eyes, the Brotherhood had their enemy surrounded.  A vicious smiled spread across her face, revenge and duty were suddenly the same.  Yuriko Oyama outstretched one hand and drew her claws across the open door, a sign of her presence for her approaching Brothers.  Then, with graceful skill, she moved through the shadows, and into the halls beneath the mountain.


	2. Chapter One: Xavier Prepares

_Author's note: One thing that gets boring in the X-Men movies is that they always somehow incapacitate the Professor before any major conflict.  He is always talked about as one of the most powerful mutants on the planet yet he never gets the chance to show it.  So I'm not going to have him sit on the sidelines this time, but that doesn't mean Stryker and Magneto will be easy opponents…Stryker's had some time to figure out other ways to defend himself against mutants like Xavier… Review responses at end!_

Chapter 1:

            Charles Xavier sat quietly in his alloy wheel chair, now locked securely into two specially designed tracks in the jet's floor, listening to the minds of everyone around him.  Cyclops and Wolverine sat in the two front pilot seats, silent and focused.  Nightcrawler was perched comfortably in the passenger seat to Xavier's left, sporting his X-uniform for the first time outside of the Danger Room, and looking anxious.

            Xavier did not need to pass over Kurt's mind to know his worries were about the two companions send back to the mansion, left unconscious by the Sentinel's attack.  Wolverine's face was dark and brooding, his eyes scanning the sky outside the jet's front windows, his thoughts on his enemies…and not simply the soldiers following them.  Cyclops quickly navigated the controls, short-handed without Storm, his mind free of all concerns except their current mission, follow Magneto, find those taken, get everyone out alive…

            With a slow deep breath, Xavier cleared the lingering thoughts of the others from his own.  The present X-Men were trained well, and ready for their mission at hand, and he was confident that each was in the right frame of mind for their task.  

            Xavier closed his eyes and his brow creased with concentration.  As the jet moved quickly after Magneto and the Sentinel, Xavier allowed his power to expand beyond those around him and he felt…and listened.

            Below their path of flight, the emotions and thoughts of thousands filled his mind like sparks of light in the shadows.  Human or mutant, he did not always know. Without the enhancing effects of Cerebro, it was much more difficult to tell the difference.  There was just light, and life, and any prejudices existing on the ground were lost in its radiance.  

            Xavier reached out, seeking one particular mind, one he knew he could not touch, but he also knew the others in Magneto's Brotherhood were not equipped against psychic influence.  If he could locate them, focus and communicate through one of the others, he would be able to speak to Erik, find out what he planned to do when he found the Sentinel.

            He listened, his mind closing in on his target.  Thoughts quickly passed, from the ground, from other aircraft, jumping forward faster and faster towards Magneto's stolen helicopter.

            One mind spoke, _I have to remember to call him back…_

Another mind, _This is so boring…I can't wait to get…_

            Another mind, _I hope we're landing soon, my legs are falling asleep…_

            Another, _Oh, God, how am I going to tell my parents I'm a muta…_

            Another, _She always lectures, I wish she would just shut up…_

            Hundreds of minds…dozens…less and less…closing in…

            _It's so dark…I can't remember where I put my keys…_

_                                                                                                I really love those shoes…_

_                        I need to get out of here…I can't take it anymore…_

_Why do they always have to fight…_

_                                                            Stop it, just stop it!_

_            There's been a lot of turbulence on this flight…getting cold so fast…_

_                                    How long has it been? Damn, I forgot my watch…_

_Where are we heading…What's happening…How much longer…Can't hear myself think over this racket…I'm so tired…Jeez, I need some Tylenol…I have to catch the stewardess next time she…_

_Mom…where are you?_

            Xavier opened his eyes after the last thought.  It had been much closer than the rest, and the sorrow he heard there startled him.  He was still frowning, listening as the voice he heard spoke again.

_I wish Becca were here…We always promised they would never separate us again…What the hell am I going to do…Stuck with these people on this stupid jet…I still have my phone, I should try to call Sebastian…God knows where he is by now…Wonder if we could get contractors out to the house before he comes back…_

            At this thought, Xavier heard a very quiet and shaky chuckle from the rear passenger seats.  He suddenly realized who the thoughts belonged to, why they had seemed so close.

            Using the controls at his right hand, Xavier rolled his chair backwards slightly and it clicked free of the floor restraints.  Nightcrawler gave him a curious glance as the Professor turned and headed toward the back of the jet.  He smiled confidently at the worried blue mutant, who then steepled his three fingers together in silent meditation and stared forward again.

            In the last seat along the wall, Sid Malloy sat with his head leaning back against the headrest.  His metallic blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling, as the expressions on his face changed with his thoughts.  The stern and angry certainty he had when they first boarded the jet had faded into a blank unemotional stare.  Now, his trepidation about his situation made his face looked troubled, and very young.

            The holes in his suit and shirt were ringed with blood, the only evidence left of the multiple gunshot wounds he suffered less than a half hour before.  In his right hand, his fist closed and relaxed over a spherical piece of glass, which molded itself to the changing pressure of his grip.  The sphere was not clear, but discolored and hazy, sign of his concern, a distraction from his powers, as much as his sad thoughts had distracted Xavier.

            The Professor approached the young man cautiously.  Sid's eyes were scanning the uppermost parts of the jet intently.  Suddenly, he smirked and sighed.  Xavier listened to his thoughts and smiled again.

            _This thing is so out of date, Sid thought loudly, __I should give them a few tips for improving it after we get out of this…_

            Sid sighed again, and then noticed Xavier sitting nearby.  He swallowed nervously, and looked back toward the ceiling.

            "Did you find it yet?" he asked, and Xavier nodded.

            "Yes," he replied, "We're tracking the Sentinel west, as well as Magneto's helicopter…"

            "So, he really was Erik Lensherr," Sid interrupted quietly, and then turned his head slightly, "I guessed that when he threw my car across the fucking lawn."

            "You know about him, then?" Xavier asked curiously.

            Sid nodded, "Council sent out a memo after Liberty Island."

            The young man laughed and then continued, "Do you believe that?  A fucking _memo_.  Way to take an active role in addressing the 'mutant phenomenon,' huh?"

            Xavier did not look surprised, "The Council…have never been _activists_, of any sort.  How do you know of them?"

            Sid finally turned his head to look at the Professor and his eyes grew very dark.

            "Don't you mean why do they know of us?" he replied with bitter sarcasm, "They _watch.  They've watched us for years…keep waiting for one of us to do something interesting, I guess.  I disappoint them more often than not…"_

            Sid laughed again, as if sharing a joke with someone who was not there.  Xavier thought his words felt hallow, lacking of something, a voice without an echo.

            "But, your sister does not disappoint?" Xavier asked, "She shares your mother's gifts…"

            "What the hell do _you know about my mother?" Sid shot viciously at him, meeting the Professor's eyes with a sharp gaze.  _

            Xavier imagined the young man's hard stare could have intimidated many opponents, however, the Professor was not one of his friends in the business world or some pampered high class investor who never faced a challenger like Sid.  Xavier had worked with angry, hateful adolescents for too many years to be unsettled by Sid's biting words.

            "I know more _of her than about her," Xavier admitted, his voice never losing its calm, even tone, "Although I did meet her…once, on the Council's request.  Myself…and Erik Lensherr…many years ago."_

            Sid's expression lost some of its bitter edge as Xavier spoke, and he began to listen more attentively.

            "In fact," Xavier said with a quiet smile, "It was about twenty-three years ago…give or take…"

            Shifting uncomfortably, Sid acknowledged the Professor's meaning.  It was right around the time he and Becca were born.  

            "What…" Sid began, and then cleared his throat before continuing, "What did you find her for?"

            "Simply to meet her…to learn her story…to let her know she wasn't alone," Xavier said.

            "To let her know there were other mutants out there," Sid said softly, "That she didn't need to run…"

            Xavier regarded him quietly for a moment.  He saw much of Charlene McGee in the young man's face, the long sad years etched too early in his eyes.  And now he sat alone, without his sister, without his mother, flying blindly toward an unknown enemy among strangers.

            The Professor wheeled a little closer to him and spoke confidently.

            "And we're not running now," he said and Sid glanced at him again, "The others with me, we have faced threats to mutant kind before.  Since the 'attacks' eight months ago, we had been anticipating some kind of backlash towards mutants.  More than the Friends of Humanity or some other group partaking in acts of random violent, but a real threat to the safety of all of our kind.  We _will_ help you find the one you've lost, and hopefully learn how to defend others against this strange new danger."

            Sid gave a final tired laugh, "Not so strange…"

            Xavier regarded him curiously again, until thoughts of vampires and other Council priorities rang through his mind.  Sid smirked, almost as if he knew Xavier could sense what he was thinking.

            "The cheerleading undead…_that's _a challenge.  One giant glass robot, I can handle," Sid said.

            "Glass?  Is that why you tried to stop it?" Xavier asked.

            Sid nodded again, "That's my thing…glass.  My _gift…"_

            "Indeed," Xavier said, "The others, we also have gifts which may be _useful in the next few hours.  Kurt…whom we call Nightcrawler…is adept at teleportation.  Logan…also known as Wolverine…is a military trained fighter with extra __defense mechanisms.  Scott…called Cyclops…can project energy blasts from his eyes…"_

            Sid blinked in surprise and grinned with amusement, "Laser eye beams?  Thought that was just a myth…"

            "Most people think the Watcher's Council, and its _interests_, are myths as well," Xavier replied, "I assume you're aware of my telepathy…"

            Sid nodded, "Oh, yeah.  We got a memo on you, too, Professor."

            Xavier smiled, "I think I may have a few things to write _back_ to the Council after tonight."

            "I think so, too," Sid agreed, but the smile had faded from his face.  Reminiscing about the Council was not what he wanted to focus on, and Xavier recognized his continuing fears about the fate of his twin.

            "Professor?" Cyclops's voice called from the pilot's seat.  Xavier gave Sid one more reassuring nod before returning to the front of the jet.  

            He returned to his locked position behind the co-pilot's seat and Cyclops glanced back at him.

            "We're approaching Magneto, Professor," he said, "Do you want me to close in?"

            "No," Xavier said, "But maintain a constant distance behind them…I will try to find out just what he plans to do."

            The Professor once again closed his eyes and focused on finding the minds in the helicopter beyond them.  There were three, aside from Magneto; Sabertooth, Mystique…and Pyro.  He carefully focused on their thoughts, one at a time, not interfering and not allowing his presence to be known.  He listened, and waited for a chance to speak…

***

Author's note:  Shoot me for leaving it at that…I'm used to it by now.  It's very late…I'm sure it's probably the middle of the day somewhere else that's not PA but oh well I'm here.  

Thank you for reviews.  May be a little while in between updates now until after the holidays.  Very busy…can't wait until January.

To WolfKyr: Thanks for keeping up with the books.  :-)  Stryker was a colonel in X2 and is a general now (which is eight months after X2).  I don't know _why he was promoted (mystery lost in a plot hole) but let's just be glad his career is going in the right direction.  :-)_

To amber eyed wolf:  More Cajuns and Toad-age soon.  They're still out cold for now.  :-)

To Brynnmissy:  Thanks for review!  Yuriko Oyama is Deathstrike's real name.  Since being freed from Stryker's influence (see Prologue), I would think she's searching for her identity again, however, the Lady Deathstrike side of her is much more useful to the Brotherhood, so she's having some issues right now.  :-)

To Arain Rowan:  Ooo…the 'it' is not who you think 'it' is…ahem, yet.  :-)  Baddie is from movie Storm of the Century…though that certain person who may or may not be around somewhere…may or may not be around somewhere.  :-)  Maybe later…

To The Fire Dancer:  Don't worry, the holidays are slowing me down.  :-)  Deathstrike is definitely a little pissed right now, but Toad and Remy are _really out cold.  Damn Sentinel interrupting everything…_


	3. Chapter Two: Glimpses

Chapter 2:

            The stolen helicopter followed along the Sentinel's path, and Mystique sat angrily in the pilot's t ter followed along seat, flying the aircraft skillfully towards their target.  It was just in range of the helicopter's onboard radar and she paced its speed easily.

            Mystique glanced to her right at Magneto and saw him sitting in focused thought.  His arms were folded across his broad chest and his brow was creased.  A small smiled played on his face as he stared intently out the front windows.  It was pleasant, almost serene, but the hard glint in his eyes betrayed any placidness his face may have implied.

            The look was one she had seen often, one she admired, and her current ire was not in regards to the man seated next to her, nor the other two members of the Brotherhood accompanying them on the craft.  With Toad and the Lady Deathstrike currently 'accompanying' the Sentinel to its destination, Magneto's present forces were narrowed in number to herself, Pyro and Sabertooth.  

            _More than enough, she thought confidently, in the same frame of mind at the Lady.  Their forces were divided, but not weakened.  Some of the Brotherhood within, the rest of them closing in from the outside and one simple fact…their enemies were surrounded._

            However, Mystique continued to have a lingering feeling of intrusion after being halted by Xavier on the lawn of the ruined house.  She did not like being controlled, losing command of her own body.  The helplessness of those forgotten, frozen moments under Xavier's power created a fury inside of her that shone out through her bright yellow eyes.

            The radar on the console beneath her right arm chimed as the Sentinel moved out of range.  Mystique adjusted her course to a lower altitude and Magneto grinned with approval.

            "Excellent," he said to her, "The machine must be landing.  Maintain this distance and monitor where it finally settles."

            Mystique nodded, but did not reply.  Magneto glanced at her curiously and noted the second aircraft detected by the radar, one following them in the same cautious manner which they were following the Sentinel.  He gave her a long glance, but Mystique either did not notice or did not care.

            Her mind was preoccupied, and her anger at Xavier was not solely the result of his earlier control over her.  Magneto was the only other person alive who knew why else the beautiful blue woman was distracted by the approaching X-Men.  

            _Mothers…Magneto had said to her earlier, __Always know what becomes of their children…they know if their children are among the enemy…_

            Mystique tightened her fists around the helicopter's controls and ground her teeth together audibly.  She fought to concentrate on their mission, and ignore any other thoughts that may prevent her from being at her best for Erik.

            However, unbeknownst to her, those thoughts were not alone in her mind.

            _Xavier carefully glimpsed into Mystique's mind, listening to the conversation she heard, which was very scarce.  He did not attempt to dominate her mind yet, biding his time until a chance came to speak to Erik._

            Mystique continued to lower the helicopter after the Sentinel, her eyes never leaving the dark horizon.  She reached above her head to make an adjustment to the controls, and her blue skin shone in the dim light.  She resisted the urge to change it, mold her arm into something else.  Using her power always grounded her into reality, even if what she became was an illusion.  It reminded her why she stayed by Erik's side, reminded her of who she was.  A mutant…fighting for her people.  But, in the blue pigment, she was reminded of someone else.

            _Why not stay disguised all the time? the soft voice echoed, __You know…look like everyone else?_

            Her gestures as she maneuvered the craft were quick and angry, as she fought back the memory…and all the other memories that voice stirred.

            _Xavier's face creased in a surprised frown as he remained focused on Mystique's mind._

_            What was disturbing her?  The anger towards the X-Men was obvious, but why these other memories when she thought of them._

_            Xavier listened…_

            "The Sentinel has stopped," Mystique said, and Magneto nodded.

            "Let's do a sweep of the area," he replied, "Find the best place to land.  No reason to hide though, my dear.  I'm sure they are expecting us."

            He sounded pleased at his last words, and Mystique gave him a small smile.  She could hear Sabertooth rumbling from the back passenger seat, preparing for the possibility of conflict.  Pyro snapped his lighter once, watched the flame for a moment and grinned.

            They were ready for whoever should prove to be the creator of the Sentinel.  And for the enemies behind them…

            Mystique once again was shaken by a memory of a soft voice and fought it away as a vicious grin spread over her face.__

_            The enemies behind them…_

            _Xavier inhaled sharply as an image passed through Mystique's mind._

_            "Why not look like everyone else?"_

_            "Because we shouldn't have to…"_

_            Kurt…why was she thinking of Kurt?_

_            A second voice echoed in her mind, speaking in German._

_            "Why didn't you tell me?" the voice shouted with angry hate, and it was followed by a sob…a female voice…_

_            "Because it shouldn't matter!  He's your son!"_

_            "Not mine!  Not mine!"_

_            The vision of a young woman appeared, a visage of illusion…pink skin…blonde hair._

_            In her arms, she held an infant, one blue hand reaching for her long curls with his three fingers._

_            "GET OUT!" the voice shouted.  _

_            The young woman ran off into the night.  Her body returned to its true form, her blue skin hiding her easily in the shadows._

_            My God, Xavier thought, He is her son…_

_            Somewhere in Mystique's subconscious, she heard Xavier's voice and her mind began to scream…_

            Mystique jerked forward violently, gasping for breath as she was overwhelmed by the invading presence in her mind.  The others of the Brotherhood looked at her with startled surprise, as the normally composed woman cried out in distress.

            Reaching for the controls, Magneto called to her with true concern.

            "Mystique?" he said, firmly but not unkindly, "What's wrong?"

            Her long arms supported her against the control console, her eyes wide with outrage and fear.  She gnashed her teeth together again, and turned her head to look at Magneto.

            "_Xavier…" she said, "In my head…I won't let him…Tell him to get out…"_

            Magneto took her face in one hand and looked into her eyes.

            "Charles," he said viciously, and Mystique forced her body to relax as Erik chastised their enemy, "_Let her go_."

            Xavier heard Erik's response and debated how to reply.  He knew his presence was causing Mystique's fury to grow, but his need to speak to Magneto was too great.

            "Not until you listen to what I have to say," Xavier said aloud, and his words echoed from Mystique's throat.

            She struggled as Xavier's words choked from her.  Her subconscious screamed again, and she felt the invading psychic wince slightly.

            Magneto tilted his head slightly, and ran his hand through Mystique's hair.  Her eyes were half lidded from Charles's influence, but her eyes remained sharp and focused with rage.

            "Let her go," Magneto repeated and flexed his free hand purposefully.  

            From behind them, the X-Jet shuttered.

            "What the hell?" Cyclops said with alarm as the jet was jerked out of his control.

            "What's happening?" Wolverine demanded and then glanced back at the Professor, who was gripping the arms of his wheel chair with white knuckles.

            "The machine took one of my people also, Erik," Xavier began, and Mystique's voice spoke again…

            "…we need to work together to…" Mystique was involuntarily saying.

            Magneto tightened his fist, "No, Charles, whatever union you thought we had at Alkalai Lake died beneath those waters and shares company only with your Jean Grey."

             He shook the following jet again and grinned as Xavier's surprised gasp escaped from Mystique's throat.  Magneto knew his words would strike deeply into Charles's mind, and he debated whether or not to simply destroy their jet before the X-Men could interfere further with his plans for the future.

            "We're going to be torn apart if this doesn't stop!" Cyclops shouted over the loud vibration of the jet's metallic walls.  

            Xavier focused his mind again, "Erik!  Stop this now!"

            Mystique's eyes grew wide as Xavier's demand rang from her throat.  Her eyes shot between Magneto's eyes and his clenched fist controlling the jet.  He could destroy them, crash the X-Men's jet and kill their enemies…

            "Erik…" she said, grasping at the hand touching her face, "Don't…"

            Magneto scanned her eyes, and recognized the words as her own, and not those of Charles Xavier.  In his own anger, he had forgotten Mystique's secret…her child was aboard that jet.

            His fist loosened, and he looked at her knowingly.  Fine, in deference to Mystique, he would not tear apart their ship.  However, his control over the jet had been a warning…which would only be given once.

            "Charles," he said, looking into Mystique's eyes again, "I know you can control my Brothers, use their strength to attack me from within, but remember what I can do to the ones with you.  Interfere again, and my regard for the woman you now hold with your mind will not be enough to stop me from _ensuring that you follow us no further."_

            The jet stopped shuttering and Cyclops sighed with undisguised relief.  Wolverine was still glaring at the Professor.  Xavier opened his eyes slowly, and looked at the floor.

            "Alright, Erik," he said aloud, "We will accomplish nothing by killing each other.  But, we will not turn back from the Sentinel's path.  Not until those lost are found."

            Xavier blinked as the connection with Mystique was suddenly cut off.  He sighed and glanced at Wolverine.

            "Magneto?" he asked the Professor, who nodded sadly.

            "He will meet this new enemy on his own terms," Xavier said, and then his eyes became hard and determined, "_And we will meet it on ours._  Let's focus on finding the three that were taken…and learning what we can about the people who created that machine."  

            "What happens if we _do get in each other's way?" Wolverine asked with a cynical grin and Xavier looked grave._

            "Let's hope…we have the strength then, to remember why we are here," he said, "Hopefully, conflict with the Brotherhood will not prove necessary…"

            _I doubt that, Wolverine thought, loudly, and Xavier could not help but raise a slightly amused eyebrow at the other man's annoyed sarcasm._


	4. Chapter Three: Waking in the Dark

Chapter 3:

            In a cold cell deep within Stryker's compound, Rebecca Malloy struggled awake from a drug-induced sleep.  She was lying on her stomach on a simple flat cot, her face touching the rough blanket covering it.  Her head was aching as she tried to move and she opened her eyes slowly.

            The room was dark, illuminated only by three small, circular lights shining down from the ceiling.  In one corner, she could see the blinking red light of a security camera embedded in the wall.  She drug the last few memories of consciousness from her aching mind and remembered the final attack on her home.

            _Well, here we go again_, a voice in her mind spoke, sounding oddly amused, _I wonder where the hell I am now..._

            Rebecca rolled onto her back and pushed herself up with care.  She blinked in the dim light and examined the rest of the cell quickly.  The room was fairly narrow, no more than ten feet across but ran about three times that distance in length.  All surfaces seemed to be made of the same dark metal her 'bed' was made from, and in the low light, the ends and corners of the room were hidden by shadows.  Similar metal cots ran down both long walls, and were all unoccupied except one.

            She squinted to see who was lying there, but whoever it was, he was lying away from her, facing the wall, and she could not see his face.  He had dark hair and his long jacket identified him as the Cajun man from the earlier attack.  His arm hung off the cot limply and she noticed curiously there were several playing cards on the floor near his dangling hand.

            _Those will be useful later if we get bored_, she thought with an inner laugh, _But...something tells me we _won't_ be getting bored..._

            Standing slowly, she stretched her back and sighed audibly.  She was not entirely surprised at the situation she found herself in, as strange as it was and considering she was still wearing her pajamas.

            The abduction had been extremely violent, but now Rebecca actually felt very calm, and very annoyed.  She was fairly used to sudden, bizarre occurrences, though being attacked by a giant robot was definitely a new one on the list.

            She walked then, with bare feet, down to the back of the cell and inspected the wall.  It was solid, lined near the floor by micro-vents circulating air through the room.  She touched the wall briefly, and realized it did not feel like metal, more like a very hard plastic.  She frowned curiously, and turned to walk down to the other end of the cell.

            Passing by the four pairs of cots, she heard the unconscious man snoring softly and she chuckled to herself.

            _Maybe he's been through this kind of thing before, too,_ she thought with a grin in the dark.

            At the front wall of the cell, Rebecca inspected the solid frame of a door.  It had no edges, no windows or slots for passing food trays and no distinguishable way to open it.  To the right of the door, she noticed a dark square that was made of a different substance than the wall.  She ran her fingers over it and figured it was a control panel of sorts, but she doubted it would help her get out.

            All the surfaces were smooth and there was nothing but the bare essentials furnishing it.  Whoever was keeping her (and her snoring friend) had gone through great care to ensure they did not escape.

            Rebecca sighed with frustration, and leaned against the wall with her arms folded.  She wondered then what had happened to Erik Lensherr and his Brotherhood.  She had not seen them after the Sentinel began to attack, and only the man with the red eyes and the green mutant were with her when she was knocked out.

            Glancing over at the sleeping man, she wondered where the other man had been taken.  She turned her head and noticed one other cot besides her own looked disheveled, as if someone had been sleeping there previously.  She looked around the dark room again, searching for sign of the green mutant.

_            They might have him somewhere else,_ she thought, _And they may have other mutants here too.  So the question is...how do we get out?_

            Rebecca turned to face the door again and inspected the dark control panel closely.  She remembered her trick with the light in the hallway earlier, and wondered if a quick jolt of energy might activate it...or at least trigger a fire alarm.

            She stepped back, covered the panel with her hand.  Before she could focus her mind enough to draw out her power, a voice called to her from the back of the cell.

***

            Toad had awoken nearly an hour earlier and had been crouching next to his cot trying to decide what to do next.  He had studied the blue prints of numerous military bases, with the information Mystique had first gathered from Stryker's base at Alkalai Lake, and later from what the Lady Deathstrike had been able to steal for the Brotherhood from other government facilities.  Now, he was trying to work out an effective escape plan for himself...and the young woman asleep in the next cot down.

            Out of all the locations within Stryker's old bases, he knew the mutant cells were the most difficult to escape from, if it was possible at all.  The walls were fire-proof, did not hold moisture, and were not made from any kind of metal.  The best plan he could think of was waiting for a guard to check up on them and then fighting his way out.  That may have been plausible if he were alone, but he would not risk the life of Erik's prize.

            Toad watched her intently as she slept, the rise and fall of her body breathing confirming that she still lived.  The braid in her hair fell across her face, and her eyes moved in dreaming patterns underneath the lids.  In his mind, Toad compared her to her younger presence in the old video Deathstrike had recovered. 

            A strange frown fell over his face.  She looked peaceful, even in the midst of danger, and another twinge of disappointment hit him.  For months, he had watched her over and over again, burning in that moment of pure rage, apparently destroying her enemies (who were also _his_ enemies) in a wave of pure fury and power.  However, none of that anger seemed present in the young woman before him, and he had not known how to react to her sarcastic, confident banter as they had run from the Sentinel.

            Toad tried to push his dissatisfied curiosity from his mind and focus on planning their escape, but his thoughts of fire lingered.  The low light falling upon her red hair reminded him of burning embers, fading in the cold, still hot enough to re-ignite the flames.

            _What are you doing, you freak!? A cruel voice from his memories suddenly screamed in his mind.  Toad winced slightly and closed his eyes._

            _What the hell do you think you're doing?! The voice continued to scream, _Don't you look at her!  Do you think she wants your ugly mutant face staring at her!  Go back where you belong!  Go now!  The other children…the NORMAL children…don't need a stupid mutant around ruining their playtime!  Go back where you belong!__

            _Shut up! Toad thought, grinding his small teeth together painfully.  He knew the voice, one of many wicked voices but the earliest in his memory.  It had been from the orphanage, the voice of someone long dead.  And he knew she was dead, because he had…_

            "Shut up," he said aloud, but quietly.  Toad opened his eyes again, and glared at the young woman's sleeping form.  

            Her plain face, normal, unspectacular.  He was sure she had no problems walking down the street without being yelled at or spit on.  Her simple but expensive looking house; she has probably never had a care in her life, never searching for food or fighting for a place to sleep.  Her red hair, gleaming in the light like the hidden fire within, was still beautiful even in the dark…

            _STOP LOOKING AT HER, YOU FREAK! the voice screamed again, __You have no right!  Now get back in the room!  I'm going to lock you in this time so you won't bother these decent normal children again!_

            Toad closed his eyes again and a vicious hate filled his mind again, overpowering the malicious voices…_killing them…_

            Toad crouched silently and clenched his fists.  He opened his eyes again, and leveled them instead on the red-eyed member of the X-Men lying unconscious in another cot.  It would be so easy, killing the Cajun man before he awoke (one less X-Man would be a happy thing), focusing his hate where it belonged instead of on the girl, who Magneto wanted alive.  

            But, Toad paused.  The thought of the young woman waking up as he worked disturbed him greatly.  He was still had a mission to finish, and he doubted she would want to help him escape if she saw him kill their other 'bunkmate.'  He needed to keep her with him until they found Magneto, and Toad would be able to deliver the young woman to his leader.

            Toad sighed with frustration and was deciding what steps to take next to get out of the cell, when he heard the young woman stir.  Instinctively, he scaled the back cell wall and clung to the dark corner of the ceiling to watch her.  She sat up slowly and looked around before standing and walking around the room.

            When she came toward the back wall, he was sure she would spot him and held his breath.  As she turned and moved away from him, he exhaled slowly.  He decided she must not have advanced senses or she would have noticed him when they were so close.  He continued to watch her silently until he saw her reach for the door's dark panel.  In an instant, he knew what trick she was going to try (just like the lamp in her hallway) and he called out.

***

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Toad said with his thick English accent.  Rebecca turned and blinked with surprise as he jumped down from the shadows.  She looked pleased to see him, knowing she would need all the help she could find to escape from this place, and to see that he was still alive.

            "Hi," she said, using the same tone she had when she first greeted him at her home.

            Toad walked toward her slowly, hesitant to enter the light.  The rooms of her house had been dark when they met before and he did not know what her reaction would be when she finally saw him.

            "I wouldn't try that trick you did earlier," he continued, watching her cautiously, "You'll only fry out something useful if you do that."

            Rebecca sighed and glanced back at the door.

            "I thought I might activate a fire safety release," she replied, "I've tried it before and it worked…"

            Toad shook his head, "Not here it wouldn't.  These cells are made for mutants, pyretics included.  There aren't any fire alarms."

            "Oh," she replied, "Shit."

            "Right," he answered back, sounding as frustrated as she did.  She heard him jump onto the farthest cot and crouch there, staring thoughtfully at the other wall.

            Rebecca regarded him curiously, or as much as she could through the shadows.  His eyes shone an amber color from the overhead lights, but she could not see his other features clearly.

            After a few moments passed, Rebecca walked over and sat down on the cot across from him.  Toad blinked in surprise as she looked at him.  They were both in the dark now, each wondering about the other.

            "What's your name?" Rebecca asked after a minute.

            "Toad," he said simply, glaring at her.  He waited for a frown, a look of distaste but she just grinned.

            "Hi, Toad," she replied, "I'm Becca.  So, how are we going to get out of here?"

            She presented the question in a concrete, matter-of-fact tone that did not hold any doubts that they _would_ escape.  The weight of her words surprised him again, a force that did not allow for any other options, and something just a little bit smug that he liked.

            "There aren't many ways," he began, absently scratching the scar on his jaw, "These cells don't have many weaknesses.  The fire safety shit, proper ventilation, even the basic of decent needs aren't here, just in case a mutant could escape through the pipes or use water.

            Rebecca nodded, "What about security?  Somebody has to check up on us.  Or else the lack of 'basic decent needs' might leave them with some big messes."

            Toad looked at her cynically and sneered.

            "I don't think that's there biggest priority," he said with undisguised vehemence, "What do they care if mutants are walking around in their own shit."

            Rebecca stared at him, and the anger on his face made him look vicious.  She could feel the hate in his voice, and she wondered vaguely if he was as dangerous as he seemed.  She knew dangerous people, and knew what hate drove people to do.

            She glanced over at the other unconscious man nervously, knowing for some reason he and Toad were enemies, but saw that he was breathing.

            Toad noticed her concern and his vicious glare never left her face.

            "He'll be wakin' up soon," he said and Rebecca looked at him again, "He probably has the fucking X-Men lookin' for him anyway…"

            "What's an X-Men?" she asked, and Toad laughed bitterly.

            "_Not the Brotherhood," was all he replied, and then they both fell silent.  _

            After a few more minutes, the tension in the cell was broken when the Cajun mutant stirred with a groan.

            "_Merde," he said, pushing himself up slowly, "What the hell happened?"_

            He slowly sat up and rubbed his head in his hands.  He noticed the fallen playing cards and gathered them slowly.

            "You're more than a few cards short of a full deck, LeBeau," he mumbled to himself, "_This now officially proves it.  Join the fucking team.  _Mon dieu_, I am a genius.  I could have been protecting the women but no…"_

            Gambit suddenly noticed the other two watching him dumbly, and a friendly grin appeared on his face.

            "Oh, good," he said with sarcasm, "We're all here.  Did we live…or is this hell?"


	5. Chapter Four: Preparing to Meet the Enem...

Chapter 4:

            Stryker stood in the central operations room of the base, leaning forward slightly with his hands on the ledge of a large, blinking control station.  There was a smug half-smile on his face, and the soldiers around him were busily preparing for the approaching mutant threat.

            "Is everyone in position?" he asked the commander to his right, who nodded.

            "Yes, sir," he replied, "And the squadrons approaching from Chicago have also called in to let us know they will be within a mile of the compound in one hour."

            "Good," Stryker said, "Have our guests arrived yet?"

            "Recon reports the first helicopter has landed in close proximity to the base," the soldier said, "It did not make any attempt to stay below our radars.  The second craft has been more difficult to track but had been maintaining a steady path behind the helicopter before it descended."

            "Has everyone been equipped with a neural inhibitor?" Stryker asked, and was again met with an affirmative from the commander at his side.

            In the months since Alkalai Lake, Stryker had been preparing for another encounter with Erik Lensherr...but also with Charles Xavier.  His base was secure against Magneto's power, and now his soldiers were equipped against Xavier's as well.  

His scientists had studied the information gathered from the now defunct company of Systems Operations, and had used their information on mental domination in mutants to develop a defense against it.  Each of the soldiers now wore a neural inhibitor crowning their heads.  

The inhibitors resembled thin wire spectacles attached to strange silver cap; two clear lenses covered their eyes and a series of thin metal cords covered their heads.  The electro-magnetic interference caused when it was activated made the wearer immune to outside psychic influence...at least, all their tests had proven as much.  

Stryker had once used such a device to keep Xavier trapped inside his own mind.  Now, he used them to keep the Professor out of the minds of his soldiers.

            "Tell them to wait..." Stryker mused, "About five minutes...and then activate their inhibitors.  Let's give the all-seeing Professor a little peek before we blind him."

***

            With a loud protesting shriek from the hinges, Sabertooth forced open the doorway with mild effort.  Magneto waited behind him, along with Pyro and Mystique.  They stood at the end of a short tunnel on the side of the mountain, and had so far met no resistance in approaching the base.

            Magneto regarded the crumbling door with disguised concern.  Like the Sentinel, the substance it was made from was not metal of any kind, yet seemed to possess the same strength in structure.  So, whoever created this compound knew enough not to make it of metal.  But Magneto knew, just as with the hapless guards of his old plastic prison, people never knew how easily the tiniest amount of metal around them could become deadly.

            The four members of the Brotherhood entered the compound with discretion, ready to face down any guards they may meet.  They walked for several minutes before their path lead them to the large empty hanger where the Sentinel stood dormant.  

            Magneto walked toward the device and ran one gloved hand along its belly.  It had obviously been attacked, by multiple means, but seemed quite intact.  His hands found five claw marks and he wondered what had become of the Lady Deathstrike.

            "Magneto," Sabertooth called then, making no effort to lower his booming voice, "Over here..."

            The large mutant stood by the open hanger door and pointed out another set of claw marks, deeply set in one controlled swipe.  Magneto smiled broadly.

            "The Lady is inside," he said and turned to Sabertooth, "Take Pyro and head inward.  Kill all those you find, save any mutants taken by the Sentinel.  Bring them back to me alive.  Mystique and I will head up to the second level and rendezvous back here in one hour, unless I specify otherwise."

            "What about the X-Men?" Sabertooth growled but grinned as if he already knew the answer.  Mystique's eyes grew wide, but gave no other indication of concern at the large mutant's words.  Magneto glanced at her briefly, smiling confidently, and then looked back at Sabertooth.

            "Avoid them if you can," he said, "They are more a nuisance to us than a threat.  However...if you should come upon the Wolverine...well, I'm sure you would like to have a few _words_ with him..."

            Mystique's tense muscles relaxed slightly at Magneto's order.  Sabertooth nodded and smirked over his large teeth.

            "A few words..." he growled, "Maybe less..."

            He began to storm across the hanger, and Pyro hesitated a moment before following, deciding he would rather deal with Sabertooth than Magneto's fury.  Pyro took out his lighter and held it firmly in his palm, new anticipation to use his fire also motivating him to follow the large mutant.

            "Burn me..." Sabertooth rumbled to him, "And you're dead."

            Pyro did not pause, but glanced at the charred part of Sabertooth's arm with bitter amusement.  That firestarting chick might have just done him a favor, giving Sabertooth a little taste of the flame.  It might make the large mutant rethink shoving Pyro around again.

***

            Wolverine flexed one fist experimentally, but did not unsheathe his claws.  He was looking straight ahead, frowning in thought as they followed Magneto and his Brotherhood.  Mostly, however, he was thinking about the Lady Deathstrike, and her last words to him on the ground. 

            _Think of me...think of me as you die...Brother_, her voice rang in fury through his mind, and as he flexed his hand, he could feel the unnatural blades grinding against his bones.  It was painful, but only for a moment.  The memories of past hate, and what it had driven him to, was worse.

            Two years ago, it would not have mattered.  Two years ago, he was alone, he did not have anyone to look after, anyone looking up to him, anyone who cared whether he lived or died.  Now, he had felt responsibility, he had felt friendship, he had felt love, and he had felt loss.  Yet, out of all of those emotions, he was discovering that guilt was the most difficult to face.

            "Magneto has landed, Professor," Cyclops said from the pilot's seat and Wolverine drew himself back into reality.

            "Circle once, Scott," Xavier said, "I'll try to reach a mind within the base that may know the best place to land..."

            The Professor closed his eyes and focused on the lives in the compound below.  He felt the minds of dozens, not quiet one hundred men and women with their thoughts busily filled with their respective duties.  He did not sense the prisoners within, but found himself drawn to a familiar mind.  Xavier frowned, this mind was one he recognized, but from where...he concentrated, and almost had a name...

            Suddenly, Xavier inhaled with surprise and opened his eyes.  The minds of those in the compound below were cut off, disappeared.  He focused again, but could sense nothing.  He rubbed one temple with his fingertips and frowned.

            "Professor?" Wolverine asked, and Xavier met his face gravely.

            "There are many within, but...I could not get an accurate count," the Professor admitted, "Bring the jet around to the front hanger, where the Sentinel touched down."

            Wolverine smirked, "Right through the front door, huh?  Isn't that a little _rude?_"

            Xavier sighed but spoke cynically, "If those within were concerned with manners, they would have apologized after destroying the Malloy residence.  Besides, they know we're here.  I've lost all sense of their minds, and unless they have all suddenly died, they have a way to block my power."

            Xavier did not add about the familiar mind he sensed.  The hate he felt there had been all too recognizable, though impossible that it was the same person.  Stryker was dead, but he was not the only man of power in the world who hated mutants.  Who was continuing his work?

            Cyclops landed the jet conspicuously in front of the open hanger door, and then stood and walked to the back.  Wolverine moved next, followed by Nightcrawler.

            "Keep radio contact," the Professor said, as he directed his chair after the three X-Men, "I will continue to scan the area from here and keep you notified of any changes I am aware of."

            Sid stood from the passenger seat and began to exit the jet as well.  Xavier held up a halting hand and met the young man's angry gaze.

            "I'm going with them," Sid said and Xavier shook his head.

            "I don't think that would be wise, Mr. Malloy," he said firmly, "Scott, Logan and Kurt have been trained for this.  They will recover your sister and..."

            "What makes you think my sister needs rescued?" Sid asked angrily, and then took a few more steps forward, "We have more experience with this type of thing than you know..."

            "I understand," Xavier said, "But for now, I must insist you remain here.  You can sense her mind, yes?  _Use that to let us know where they are, and maybe _she_ will use that to find the way out."_

            Sid continued to glare angrily but did not attempt to follow the X-Men again.

            "This entire place is made of glass and stone!" he exploded suddenly, "Can't anybody else feel that?  I would be more help inside than out here!"

            Xavier remained completely calm, his gaze unwavering.

            "And if the hanger doors close..." the Professor explained, "Or if that Sentinel is reactivated, wouldn't it be better if you were _here_ to help those inside get out?"

            Sid stood in anger for another moment and glanced between the X-Men and their leader.  

He finally sighed resigningly, "Fine.  If that's what you think is best...fine.  But...if I feel, at any time, that I'm needed within, I'll be gone before you can stop me..."

From the bottom of the jet's ramp, Sid heard Wolverine chuckle with amusement.

"I...wouldn't try that, bub," he said, "Charles can come up with some pretty convincing ways to stop you.  What do you think, Professor?  Six year old girl...he's got a sister...she could braid his hair..."

Sid turned and looked at Logan with angry confusion that quickly faded into a strange amusement.  Wolverine smirked and walked off toward the open hanger door with Cyclops and Nightcrawler.  Sid turned and looked at the Professor warily, but with a grin.

            "You can do that?" he asked, and Xavier shrugged noncommittally.

            "It was part of Logan's 'quit smoking' program," the Professor replied.

            Sid nodded, but his smile faded, "I meant it, though.  I will leave if I'm called."

            Xavier nodded, "I don't think my influence _could stop you.  However, if we..."_

            The Professor then frowned and tilted his head.  He may not be able to sense the minds inside the compound, but he most certainly could sense the two other minds quickly approaching.

            "We're going to have company soon," Xavier said, looking pleased and annoyed at the same time, as the small jet carrying Rogue and Mary drew closer to the compound.


	6. Chapter Five: Mutants of SysOp

Chapter Five:

            A soldier stood on a grated platform overlooking a large room, as five mutants walked in quick order across the floor.  Each was a male, about thirty years in age, but their eyes looked much older.  They marched with practiced steps, following the orders directed at them without question. 

             However, the doomed soldier would never be the one giving those mutants orders again.  He was trying to cry out to the scattered others of his team but a strong hand covered his mouth, as he was drug into the shadows.  When the muffling hand moved, long claws slashed his throat and he could only choke quietly on his own blood as he died.  

            Lady Deathstrike lowered her victim to the ground slowly, and did not look at him as she withdrew her claws from his back.  Her eyes stared forward, unblinking as she searched for her main target.  However, she had not seen Stryker again since entering the compound.  She took a moment to stare down at the line of young men curiously.  

The guards kept their guns leveled at the five, but Deathstrike did not think they looked capable of a fight.  Their scents were full of emotion, an odorous mixture of fear and anticipation.  They were all pale, as if they had not been in the sun for many years, and by the way the soldiers were treating them, she guessed that they were mutants.

            One of them wore dark glasses and used a simple cane to feel his way along the floor.  Two stood side-by-side, glaring with vicious glee and laughing as they spoke in low voices.  The shortest one walked along cooperatively, but had a sort of muzzle over his face to prevent him from opening his mouth.  The last was the tallest and oldest by far, standing in somber silence in the front of the line, not looking into the eyes of the humans around him.

            Deathstrike frowned and listened to the commander as he spoke to them.

            "Two groups of mutants have entered the compound," the soldier spoke loudly, "Your mission is to stop them from reaching the captured targets within the cell block.  Lethal force has been authorized by General Stryker..."

            The two mutants standing next to each other exchanged wide grins and then returned their eyes to the commander.  The mutant with the dark glasses shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and gripped his cane tightly in front of him with both hands.

            "However," the commander continued, "The mutant known as Magneto is to be taken alive.  When he has been incapacitated, bring him directly to the General.  Is that clear?"

            "Yes, sir," four of them said in unison, and the one who was muzzled nodded to indicate his affirmative.

            "All right..." the commander said, and then raise his eyes to the other soldiers, "Let's move out!"

            Deathstrike stepped backward into the dark again as the troops began to empty from the room, leaving the five mutants unattended.  She noticed then each soldier wore strange devices over their heads instead of helmets.  The clear lenses over their eyes reflected the dimming overhead lights.

Before the commander left, the tallest of the mutants stepped forward and spoke.  Deathstrike heard the fear in his voice.

            "Sir?" he asked, and the commander spun towards him angrily, "What about Cody...I mean, what about Weinberg, sir?"

            The commander's stern gaze faltered for a moment, "Weinberg will be dispatched by the General's orders only...when Magneto is in place..."

            The tallest mutant nodded again, and took a step back to fall into line.  Deathstrike narrowed her eyes on him and wondered why this 'Weinberg' caused him and the commander such alarm.  

            Through the grated floor beneath her feet, she could see soldiers moving out of the central door.  The commander was last, speaking to another soldier about returning to the main control room.  Deathstrike grinned softly, and decided to follow the troops to the compound's central operations.

            However, she paused again to glance at the five mutants and frowned.

            The smallest was pulling at the muzzle around his face, until one of the two gleeful mutants held out one hand, and the locks popped.  The other chuckled in delight and cracked his knuckles audibly.  

            "Thanks," the small mutant said aloud and a small vibration ran along the room's walls.

            _Telekinetic,_ Deathstrike noted to herself as she glanced at the smiling pair, and then looked at the small mutant again, _Sonic vocal force...I remember something about them from before with Stryker..._

            The name caused painful memories to surface, and she gritted her teeth painfully.  They were more of Stryker's mutant prisoners, though they were not under the same influence that had once kept Deathstrike under Stryker's power.  These mutants had been bred, artificially created by the same experiments that had created Charlene McGee, the firestarter.

            And, now, Stryker planned to use them to recapture Magneto.  

Deathstrike flexed her hands with an audible cracking, which echoed through the room.  The five mutants glanced around curiously at the noise, but did not noticed the Lady, even as she swung down from the grated platform and followed the retreating soldiers toward the control room.

***

Author's note:  Finally able to update!  Hope everyone had a good holiday.  I'm glad life can return to normal again.  :-)  

The five mutants described all come from the movie "Firestarter: Rekindled."  I'm assuming some twenty-odd years have past since the events of that movie.


	7. Chapter Six: Powerless

Chapter Six:

            "Twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven..." Gambit counted aloud as he thumbed slowly through his thinning deck of cards.  He looked sadly at the incomplete suits, passing through his fingers like four small armies who have had casualties among their ranks.

            For the first time since leaving New Orleans, Gambit felt genuinely homesick.  Not for just the city in particular, with its endless days and bright shining nights, but for the entire life he had before his mutation appeared.  He may not have always played with a full deck, but at least all the cards were always accounted for.

            His wild nights may have had their hazardous, but at least there was the soft, blurring effects of alcohol to make the passing time enjoyable.  Now, he sat in a dark cell, stone sober, wondering why _son dieu_ had cursed him to this end.

            _Oh, oui_, he thought sarcastically, _Punishment for all the booze and women…_

            Gambit glanced around the narrow room at his fellow prisoners and sighed unhappily.  The green mutant from the Brotherhood, who had grudgingly introduced himself as Toad, was stalking around the room and searching for a way to escape.  Gambit had been quietly amused when Toad had begun scaling the walls and ceiling to examine every corner of the cell, and the English mutant cursed loudly in frustration.

            Rebecca, on the other hand, was sitting with her knees to her chest against one wall, pressing her fingers experimentally against the surface.  When Gambit asked her what she was doing, Rebecca had grinned and created a small flame in her palm.  The light of the small fire made Gambit crave a cigarette, only adding to his discomfort and depression at his present situation.

            "One...two...three..." he began again until Toad shouted from near the front door.

            "Will you shut the hell up?" he yelled to Gambit who grinned and held one card up into the air.

            "And now..." the Cajun announced dramatically, "_En francais!  Un...deux...trois...quatre..._"

            "Oh, Christ, I should've fucking killed him..." Toad mumbled and Rebecca chuckled.

            She placed her palm against the cold surface of the wall again, and focused her power through her hand.  The wall grew warm, actually began to glow slightly as the energy flowed out of her, but no matter how hot she made it, the substance would not burn...it did not even show signs of melting.  When she concentrated, she had been able to melt plastics and metals, but the strange walls were unyielding to heat.

            Rebecca stood and stretched her arms over her head.  It had been hours, and they had not had heard so much as a footstep from the hall outside.  At least, she assumed there was a hall.  They could very well be in a box in the middle of the wilderness for all she knew.  But, she doubted someone would go through all the trouble of building a giant robot to capture them without leaving someone to make sure they did not escape.

            Toad was crouching next to the dark control panel and she wandered over towards him.  She folded her arms, watching him curiously for a moment before speaking.

            "Any luck?" she asked, and he looked up at her quickly with surprise.  His eyes were wide for a moment before he frowned turned glaringly back to his work.

            "No," he said simply, and ran his fingers along the edges of the doorframe.  Rebecca knelt down next to him to watch what he was doing, and Toad frowned with annoyance and shifted a step away from her.  Between Miss Curiosity and the Singing Cajun, he struggled to focus on what he was doing.

            "No other ways out?" Rebecca asked and Toad sighed angrily.

            "No," he replied again, and she nodded.

            "What kind of weaknesses does this door have?" She asked and he turned his head to glare at her.

            "_I don't know.  I didn't build the fucking thing,_" he said harshly, and took a breath before continuing in a more controlled voice, "That's what I'm tryin' to find out..."

            Rebecca had not flinched as he shouted at her but inwardly was shaken by his sudden ferocity.  

Toad glanced at her quickly once more, his action seemed almost nervous, and he shifted away from her again.  Rebecca was used to that reaction, after people had seen what she could do.  She stood and headed back to her cot.  Toad paused as she walked away but did not move from where he crouched.

Gambit looked over at Rebecca with tired amusement as she sat down heavily.  He glanced over at Toad, before shuffling the remainders of his deck loudly.

"Too bad we don't have a credit card..." he said thoughtfully, and Rebecca looked at him with a frown, as he continued, "No, I'm serious.  This one time, back home in New Orleans, I met this beautiful woman one night, who naturally invited me back to her hotel room, _mais_ neglected to tell me about her jealous husband driving in from Baton Rouge.  Luckily, when the bastard suddenly appeared outside her room, I was able to escape through one of those doors that join two rooms together, you know?  All I had with me was a pair of socks and my credit card, with which I escaped certain _morte_ by opening the lock on the shared door.  The people in the next room were very understanding..."

Rebecca tilted her head, and noticed Gambit shuffling his cards.

He sighed nostalgically, "That was a good night..."

Toad rolled his eyes, wondering how difficult it was to rip someone's voice box out.  Rebecca frowned thoughtfully and then grinned before reaching over and plucking the seven of diamonds from Gambit's grasp.

She examined the card curiously and walked quickly over to the door.  Gambit jumped off his own cot and followed her.  Toad turned his head to the left and right as they settled on each side of him and he growled viciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Rebecca held the card toward the nearly invisible crack between the door and the wall.

"I'm wondering if Remy just had a good idea..." she replied.  Toad scoffed loudly but decided to listen to Rebecca's suggestion anyway.  He needed a good laugh.

Rebecca carefully forced the thin card into the tiny gap.  It stuck about three-quarters of the way out of the wall.  Both men were frowning and Rebecca grinned.

"If Remy can charge this card...like he did before..." Rebecca explained with growing enthusiasm.

Gambit nodded, "I guess I could do that..."

"Then it might disrupt the door enough to let us open it..." she finished, and the Cajun nodded again.

"I could get a lot of energy in just this one..." he agreed.

Toad shifted a step back and glared at both of them, "No fucking way."

"Oh, come on, _ami_, what the hell else have we tried..." Gambit said and grasped the card firmly before Toad could stop him.

"Hey!" Toad shouted reaching for Gambit's wrist, "You _can't do that..._"

Gambit pushed the other mutant's arm away, "Too late...I can't let go of this thing now or it will explode!"

"_Oh, bloody hell, you idiots, if she can't melt the walls what makes you think your little explosions will do shit!_" Toad shouted viciously.  The card began to glow brighter under Gambit's fingers.

"_Well, it's better than any idea you've had so far!_" Gambit shouted back.

"_My ideas don't have you blowin' us up!_" Toad shouted again.

"Um...guys?" Rebecca said, her wide eyes fixed on the quickly charging card, and she moved away from the door.

"_No?  Well, then what's your idea?  Wait 'til some robot comes for us again and lick it to death?!_" Gambit shouted, not hearing Rebecca's worried tone.

"_Guys_?" she asked again as the card glowed white with power.

"_Fucking french bastard..._" Toad growled and crouched as if he was ready to pounce on the Cajun.

"_Very original..._" Gambit spat back, absently releasing the glowing card, "_I'm glad you English are such..._"

"_GUYS!_" Rebecca screamed and both men turned to glare at her for the interruption.  Rebecca pointed at the glowing card angrily and the other two barely had a moment to duck before the seven of diamonds met it fiery fate.

Rebecca raised one hand toward the exploding card and redirected the resulting flames away from herself and her 'bunkmates.'  The force hit the cots beyond, burning the rough blankets on each to ash.

As the dust settled, Toad and Gambit both sat up slowly and looked at the front door.  There was not so much as a dent in the solid material.  Rebecca coughed as the ash fell around her and she heard Toad speaking first.

"I hate you," he said, glaring at Gambit viciously.

To the green mutant's increasing anger, the Cajun just chuckled through his coughing and agreed.

"_Oui..._You and every man in the great state of Louisiana, _ami_," Gambit said with a grin.


	8. Chapter Seven: Outside the Hanger

Author's note:  I posted two chapters yesterday but the first (chpt 5) did not post right away.  Problem has been fixed and now both new chapters 5 and 6 both are working.  :-)

***

Chapter Seven:

            Rogue carefully lowered the small aircraft next to the larger X-Jet and it landed evenly on the ground with a dull thud.  Mary exhaled shakily, but considered the entire trip a success.  She had not needed to use the little conspicuous paper bags on the side of her chair, although she still was very glad to be on the ground again.

            Professor Xavier moved toward the lowering ramp and looked pleased at their unexpected arrival.  Rogue marched out onto the ground first, and stopped by Xavier with concern.

            "Rogue...Mary..." Xavier said with a greeting tone, "I didn't expect you to follow us.  Is there a problem at the mansion?"

            Rogue shook her head and looked worried up at the open hanger door.

            "They've already gone inside?" she asked quickly.

            Xavier nodded, "Logan, Cyclops and Nightcrawler have gone to find the prisoners taken by the Sentinel..."

            With the last word, the Professor made a motion with his hand toward the open door.  Just within, Rogue could just see the strange inert craft sitting in the shadows.

            "Magneto is here also...hopefully with the same intention of finding and freeing those who were taken," Xavier continued.  The young man standing further away from them shifted angrily.

            "He better have the same intentions..." Sid muttered, his arms folded in frustration.

            "I don't know if that's a good idea, Professor," Rogue said anxiously, and then glanced at Mary to explain.  Xavier met Mary's gaze and felt her fear.

            "What did you see?" he asked and Mary shook her head.

            "Nothing new..." she said, "But I think what I saw earlier...I think I misinterpreted it."

            "How so?" Xavier asked frowning.

            "Two men, Professor," she said firmly, "There were two men spoken of.  One was Magneto...I'm sure of that.  But the other...was a general...and _he_ is the danger.  Magneto did not intend to harm anyone today but the general intends to harm _him_...and anyone else around him."

            Xavier frowned in confusion, "A general?  Perhaps the commander of this base..."

            _Stryker_...the though passed through Rogue's mind loud enough for the Professor to sense.  He looked at her intently, and sent a message back, _No...I cannot be..._

            "However," he continued aloud, "I did sense a very angry mind in the compound.  Mutants have more enemies that just the late William Stryker."

            "Well, whoever it is..." Mary said, "He's brought Magneto here on purpose.  But...there's another reason for the Sentinel...but I don't know what..."

            Mary sighed in frustration, and shook her head.

            "I just don't know..." she said and Xavier looked sympathetically at her.  He understood her aggravation in this situation.  He was still unable to sense anyone else below except the X-Men and Brotherhood members.  Speculation was all they had now, until the true explanation presented itself.

            Around them, the air was growing colder and small snowflakes began to fall.

            Xavier looked up at the white sky with odd anxiety.  

            "There may be any number of reasons why the machine was made to gather mutants..." Xavier said, "For registration of what they can do, since the government has not officially passed the law yet.  For identification of mutants who may be a danger to society.  For..."

            "For experimentation..." Sid finished for him, and then added bitterly, "Don't forget _that_ one..."

            A memory passed through Sid's mind, but was repressed before Xavier could understand it completely.

            "Yes..." Xavier agreed, "All the more reason to get them out quickly..."

            "Which is why I should be in there with them," Sid pressed, and Rogue stepped toward him.

            "If Logan's inside..." she said firmly, "He'll find them.  He's been in these types of places before..."

            "And what makes you think I haven't?" Sid asked, and Rogue paused in surprise.  Quickly, the misdirected anger faded from Sid's face and he looked at her apologetically.

            "I'm sorry..." he said, "I know you guys are X-Men or X-Women or whatever.  This is your game now, so I'll play..."

            "This isn't a game," Rogue said angrily and Sid gave her a strange grin.

            "Of course it is," he replied, "It's _all_ a game.  Catch the mutants...save the mutants...right?  I've played it before..."

            Xavier regarded him intently.  It was strange to listen to the young man's mind.  It was as if there was more than one person speaking at one time.  Each emotion brought out a different internal voice, some argumentative, some pacifying.  Xavier wondered if it would be difficult to get a mental hold on Sid Malloy, should the need arise.

            Rogue glared at Sid for another moment before turning to Mary again.

            "It'll come to you, if there's a danger," Rogue reassured her, "It has before, I'm sure I would again."

            Mary nodded with a smile, and Sid looked away from them with embarrassment.  He did not mean to be so harsh but he was just so fucking frustrated.  He looked back at the two young women and noticed Mary shiver.

            "You're a seer?" he asked.  

            Mary nodded and smiled.  Somehow hearing her power explained so simply made her feel better.  She _saw_ things...past, present, future, whatever....she just _saw_ and that was it.  Everyone sees, she just sees a little more...

            "Can't see too much right now though," Mary replied and Sid chuckled.  He looked at her as she rubbed her hands together for warmth and gestured toward the X-Jet.

            "They've got spare jackets in there if you need one," he said, and then motioned to his own tattered suit coat, "I would offer mine, but it was a little...damaged."

            Mary frowned as she noticed the small circular holes scattered across his chest.  

            "What happened?" she asked and he shrugged.

            "Your _general_'s troops took a few shots at me," Sid replied, and then grinned, "I _didn't see_ that coming, so if you get the sense it might happen again...let me know."

            Mary laughed, "No problem."

            Sid suddenly frowned again and turned back to face the hanger quickly.

            Xavier also sensed a change below, mutants somewhere below had begun using their powers.  After a moment, they heard Sid speak aloud.

            "Rebecca's awake..."


	9. Chapter Eight: Scents of Predators

Chapter Eight:

            Cyclops led the X-Men down the dark halls of the compound quickly.  Every now and then, Nightcrawler would teleport ahead, and then give them the all clear to continue.  Wolverine trailed behind them, sniffing the air suspiciously.  There were the scents of many others in the air, and they had not been gone long.  Beneath the smells of the soldiers, he searched out a few familiar scents, warily glanced backward, expecting an attack at any minute.

            However, they had walked for nearly twenty minutes, and had not so much as seen one guard or other living being.  The scents were growing stronger as they moved inward, but still far off.  

            Suddenly, Wolverine paused and sensed the presence of an enemy.  

            "Hold on," he said, and the others turned back to look at him.  Wolverine was frowning deeply, and inhaled a few times before speaking.

            "Sabertooth..." he growled, "He was around here not too long ago.  And...Deathstrike.  Both came down this way..."

            "Right," Cyclops said, "Let's stay alert.  Any trace of the prisoners?"

            Wolverine shook his head, "No...let's keep moving..."

***

            A little deeper inside the base, Sabertooth and Pyro stood over the slashed bodies of three dead soldiers.  Apparently, not all the guards had been ordered to retreat from their posts.  Sabertooth frowned as he looked on the cooling bodies, disappointed that someone had gotten to them before he did.  

Pyro felt sick, suddenly faced with real death.  This was not a game anymore.  He struggled to keep his composure.

"The Lady..." he said, and Sabertooth glared down as Pyro continued, "The Lady Deathstrike did this.  We must be going the right way."

Sabertooth inhaled to catch the Lady's scent...but caught someone else's instead.  He began to growl and Pyro glanced at him nervously.

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "Shut up," Sabertooth said back in a low voice.  He breathed in again, and a vicious smile spread over his large mouth.

            _Wolverine..._ he thought.  He turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.

            "Hey!" Pyro shouted after him, "Why are you going back?  I thought we were..."

            Sabertooth cut him off with a roar, and Pyro decided not to argue with the large mutant.

            "X-Men," Sabertooth finally replied, "Be ready..."

            Pyro snapped his lighter once, and grinned wickedly.  He had been waiting for this moment for eight months.

            "Don't worry...I am."

***

            For about thirty seconds, the control room monitoring the cellblock was in complete chaos.  None of the soldiers had time to react as the clawed woman burst through the small door and decimated their ranks.  

            As the room filled with the scent of coppery blood, Deathstrike strolled calmly to one console and regarded the multiple monitors intently.  Most were identical, showing an empty dark cell, until she spotted a screen that was a little more active.  She watched the three mutants sitting imprisoned, and was pleased that they all seemed in good condition.  

            With a quick tapping of keys, Deathstrike accessed control of the cell doors.  A few more typing strokes and the red light over the occupied cell turned green.  Toad would bring the girl to Magneto, and Deathstrike would ensure it would be without interference by Stryker.

            She stood and walked over to another control panel.  Only three monitors glowed on the wall above and her eyes focused on the central one.  It showed a larger central base of operations, and among the bustling troops stood the General, his arms clasped arrogantly behind his back.  She knew she was very close to him now.

            With quick fury, Deathstrike tore her claws down through the center monitor, and then headed out to do the same thing to the General.


	10. Chapter Nine: Bitter Chill

Chapter Nine:

            Toad stared at the dark wall and clenched his fists in frustration.  He was crouched in the shadows near the front door, trying to decide what to do next.  To his right, he could see the young woman sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning her chin in her palm and looking tired.  Her eyes shone out against her face, which was now partially covered in soot from the burning blankets.

            A part of him wished Rebecca would try to burn down this place, even though he knew it was pointless.  He was ready for something to happen, he was ready to be confronted or attacked by guards at any moment, that he knew how to handle.  But the waiting was becoming unbearable.  

            Toad stared at her with a dark frown.  He was glad she did not look scared, but she looked bored, content on waiting for someone to rescue them or believing someone was bound to check up on them.  Was she so fucking naive?  After what he had seen her do on that old video, soldiers running through the trees, firing on her and her mother, she should know what kind of humans held them here.  She should be angry, damn it.  She should be fucking pissed...

            So why wasn't she?  All that power and she was just sitting there, listening to that X-Man babble on about something.  Toad flexed his hands again and looked away from Rebecca voluntarily, before something else in his mind forced him to.  It was easier to be angry, to hate both her and the Cajun for their apathy, instead of resolving himself to the same fate.

            "Maybe they're leaving us here to die," Gambit said with exaggerated worry, but smirking, "Maybe they will leave us to starve to death or suffocate."

            _I could speed that up for you_, Toad thought, and then heard Rebecca speak.

            "I don't think so," she said, "They could have just shot us and saved millions on that robot."

            Gambit began to shuffle his cards again and sighed, "I wish I could think of something to play with only half a deck.  Something to pass the time..."

            "Well," Rebecca replied, "Split it up and we can play really short games of WAR.  Of course, things might get violent if you don't let me win."

            Gambit chuckled, "I just want to say, right now, that _I am the only one allowed to burn my cards."_

            "I guess that's out then," Rebecca replied with a sigh.  

Gambit glanced between her and Toad wickedly.

            "I could sing..." he suggested and was met by a resounding, "NO," from both other parties.

            The minutes ticked on slowly and Rebecca stared down at her bare feet.  She really was not thinking about her toes, but she did not have anything else to stare at.  Their passing conversations had grown quiet.  Gambit sat with his head leaning back against the wall and his eyes closed.

            Rebecca sighed heavily, and despite her even exterior, one needed only look in her face to see the frustration there.  It was not that she was apathetic; it was simply that she was very good at controlling her temperament.  She had to be, when one overly emotional moment could lead to an inferno.

            She looked over toward Toad, who was still crouching motionless in the corner.  Unlike her new Cajun friend, he looked completely alert, ready to pounce on anything that might step through the inert doorway.  

            Standing quickly, she walked over to Toad and sat down on the floor near him.  Not close, just near.  He barely spared her a glance as she settled against the wall.

            "So, you work with Erik Lensherr," she said, matter-of-factly, and then gestured toward Gambit, "And he works with Charles Xavier..."

            Toad turned his head to glare at her, waiting for her point.

            "I'm a little slow..." Rebecca remarked sarcastically, "But I just figured out why you two started attacking each other in my house.  Xavier and Lensherr...causing trouble for each other since _way before the international conference at Liberty Island..."_

            "What'd _you know about that?" Toad spat suddenly, an old ache rising up in his jaw._

            "Got a memo..." she replied simply, and then quoted in a overly deep, pompous impersonation, "'Beware...dangerous individuals...blah blah blah...exercise extreme caution...blah blah blah...mutant activity suspected...blah blah blah...'"

            Toad's expression did not change and Rebecca shrugged.

            "The Council likes to be dramatic," she said, "_Especially_ when they don't really know the facts of said event."

            Rebecca stared at him curiously, as if she expected him to start describing the entire experience, but Toad just glared into the shadows again silently.  From their right, Gambit's even breathing could be heard, and Rebecca marveled jealously about his ability to nap in this situation.

            "I wish they would at least heckle us or something," Rebecca said impatiently, "You know, 'Ha ha, mutants in a cage, ha ha.'  At least then we would know someone was out there.  How do they even know we're still here_..."_

            Toad glanced over at her, and pointed toward the ceiling.

            "Because we're bein' watched," he replied with no small amount of anger, and then muttered, "Christ, don't you people pay attention at all..."

            Rebecca looked up and noticed a small circular patch at the top of the front wall.  It was made of the same strange dark substance as the door's control panel.

            "That's not very smart," she said, "What if someone was psychic or could manipulate perceptions...I've read about people who could do that over video..."

            "Another memo?" Toad remarked mockingly, and Rebecca grinned.

            "Nah...World Weekly News..." she replied.

Toad actually grinned, but it faded quickly back to anger as Gambit chuckled from his cot.

"Thought you were asleep," Rebecca said and Gambit replied without moving.

            "No, _chere," he said, and then added dramatically, "A good X-Man is like a good thief, we don't let our guard down."_

            "Thief?" Rebecca repeated and Gambit finally opened his eyes.

            "Of hearts, _chere," he answered a little too quickly, "Mostly..."_

            "Good lot you've done us," Toad sneered, "Thief who can't even break out of his cell..."

            Gambit sighed, "I keep explaining to people...I am many things..._mais_ a magician, I am not..."

            "You know what works better than magic?" Rebecca put in quickly, trying to avoid another argument between the two, "Just pissing people off..."

            Rebecca stood and walked toward the place in the ceiling hiding the camera.

            For the next minute and half, Toad and Gambit stood in dumb wonder as a stream of obscenities, that if recorded by Guinness would have gone down in legend, poured from the young woman's mouth.  In those passing seconds, she insulted not only their captors, but the captors' mothers, fathers, inbred second cousins, ability to perform certain unspeakable acts, variety of pets and finally their manhood...assuming their captors were men...

            The room grew slightly warmer as Rebecca's pent up frustration was expelled by her creative swearing, but the look on her face was more of amusement than real anger.

            "...and you _liked it!" she screamed with finality, and breathed heavily in a few moments in silence._

            Suddenly, the sound of slow, loud clapping echoed through the room.

            Rebecca turned, looking slightly embarrassed, but very justified, and Gambit grinned as he applauded.

            "Beautiful, _chere," he said, wiping an imaginary tear of emotion, "__Trés beaux...beyond words..."_

            Toad was still staring at her and frowning, but quickly began to smirk as he looked up toward the camera.

            "So..." Rebecca breathed heavily, "Who wants to go next?"

            Gambit shrugged, "I don't think I could beat that performance...All I was going to say was 'OPEN SESAME!'"

            On Remy LeBeau's last word, the control panel next to the doorway suddenly glowed to life, and a series of red lights changed to green.  There was a loud hiss, and something inside the door clanged loudly, right before it moved inward slightly.

            They were all gaping dumbly again.  Rebecca and Toad exchanged surprised stares and then turned to look at Gambit.

            "Holy shit..." he said, and looked at his hands, "Maybe I am a magician?"

            Rebecca grinned with relief and then took a quick step toward the doorway.  Toad leapt from the corner with surprising speed and stopped her in her tracks.

            "Hang on!," he hissed, and stepped in front of her, "We don't know what's out there..."

            Rebecca stepped back reluctantly, and Toad slowly pulled the large door open.  The hall outside was dark, as dimly lit as the cell, and seemed completely empty.  Toad frowned and cautiously stepped out.

            They were close to the end of the hall, in the first of a long row of cells, and he had a suspicion that they were the first occupants.

            Gambit moved past Rebecca and followed Toad.  The green mutant glared at him, but the Cajun simply stood and listened intently.

            "There's no one else here," he said firmly.

            "_You don't know that," Toad growled at the other man's certainty, but it was not arrogance in Remy's voice.  It was experience._

            "I _do know, __ami," he replied, and then added quietly, "A good thief also knows how to see in the dark..."_

            Rebecca finally stepped out after them.  She shivered; the temperature in the hall was much cooler than the warmth she had created in the cell.

            Toad walked over to the end of the hall, where he was met again with another locked door.  However, the control panel was alight and active.  He frowned and began to tap the flat screen experimentally.  A dead panel was a problem, an active one was something he could work with.

            "Who the hell opened the door?" Rebecca asked quietly, and Gambit shrugged.

            "Must have been from outside this hall," he replied, but then added with a grin, "I don't think our _enemies_ would have just let us out with no one here…"

            Suddenly, they both jumped as the hall door hissed opened.  Toad's expression changed to a satisfied, if still vicious, grin.  He was already in a ready position to attack, expecting surprised guards to greet them on the other side.  However, the next hall, much wider than the first, was also empty.  

            Toad frowned again and peered out.  It did not make any sense, a heavily secured cell block just opens up for them and yet there is not sign of any human resistance to their escape.  Someone else was in this base with them, either the Brotherhood or the X-Men, and if that was true, someone in their little trio did have enemies setting them loose.

            Rebecca walked toward the open hall door and felt the temperature drop again.  Her bare feet felt numb against the cold floor and she folded her arms around her chest.

            Toad glanced back at her once, "Let's go…"

            "You sure that's a good idea?" she asked, the strange chill making her very nervous.  The cold was menacing in the darkness.

            "You wanna stay here?" Toad asked angrily, and continued before anyone had a chance to reply, "Come on."

            Gambit followed out last, listening carefully beyond their spoken conversation.  He could hear wind howling from far off, and the strange clicks of the machinery surrounding them, but no living beings.

            Toad considered each direction in the hall and finally began walking to the right.  Gambit glanced at Rebecca and shrugged again, before following the green mutant without argument.  Right was as good as left when you had not idea where the hell you were.

            Rebecca took a few steps after them when she felt the bare skin of her feet begin to stick to the icy floor.

            "Wait a minute," she called to them, and the two men paused and looked back at her.  Both of the men had noticed the chill but easily ignored it as they were equipped with heavy layers of clothes.  

            Gambit looked apologetically at her, "We could go back and try to find a surviving blanket for you, _chere_…"

            Rebecca grinned and shook her head, "Don't need to…"

            She closed her eyes and they waited.  After a few seconds, the biting cold in the hall folded to a wave of heat.  A small frown creased her forehead as she focused, but then she grinned and opened her eyes.  The floor around her began to glow faintly as heat flowed from her limbs.

            Rebecca flexed her bare toes experimentally and shuttered as the chill left her body.

            She exhaled slowly, "That's better…Ok…let's escape…"

            Rebecca marched passed both of the others confidently.  Gambit was grinning with amusement.

            "The lady is ready," Gambit said to Toad, "So we can go…"

            Toad rolled his eyes and stalked away after her.  Gambit could have sworn the other mutant muttered something like "Bloody woman."  The Cajun chuckled and moved quickly after his companions, strolling almost casually away from their now unoccupied cell.


	11. Chapter Ten: Shrieks

Chapter 10:

            Through the dark tunnels of the underground compound, a dark force made its way towards the mutant cells at an incredible speed.  It moved on the air, and the scattered molecules of water turned to ice as it passed.  Frost gathered along the walls and floor, and mechanical devices struggled to function as their wires and circuits cracked in the cold.

            Outside along the mountain, the snow had begun to fall heavily, isolating the compound and preventing any other intrusion from the outside world.  There were other mutants here already, attempting in vain to recover those taken by Stryker's machine.  

            As the force reached the final hallway before the cellblock, the form of a man stepped out of its shadow.  He was tall, wearing a long dark coat and strolled along casually, his dark cane tapping harshly against the cold floor.

            When he reached the hall of cells, a dark frown fell across his face.  The door leading into the secured section was open, and an unnatural warmth lingered in the air.

            He paused before continuing on, and stared at the open door with growing fury...

***

            Stryker walked around the control room proudly, watching as his months of planning began to unfold.  

The Sentinel had functioned above expectations.  Magneto was now within the compound.  Stryker's arsenal of mutant weapons was set, ready to destroy the intruders, even if it meant destroying themselves.  His human soldiers were equipped with technology that kept Xavier from interfering.  The prisoners, the price for Stryker's revenge, were boxed and ready for delivery to the Stranger.  

On the large monitor before him, Stryker watched the five mutants of Systems Operations fall into place.  On screens to the left and right, he watched the X-Men and the Brotherhood approach the inner sanctum where they would destroy each other.  

"Sir?" a soldier below him called, "The two mutants from the Brotherhood have turned around.  They are heading in the direction of Xavier's men instead of heading inward..."

Stryker smiled confidently, "Don't worry about them.  If they kill each other before our five boys get a chance to play, so be it.  Where is Magneto?"

"Still moving inward," the soldier replied, "The sentries have stayed clear and he has met no resistance."

"Excellent," he said, "Contact the troops in the upper levels, make sure the other mutants, his or Xavier's, are kept _away_ from Magneto."

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied and then activated a communication channel, "Sector twelve...this is control...respond..."

Stryker walked over to a different control station and put a hand on the back of the operator's chair.

"How is our other special boy doing?" Stryker asked.  The soldier in the chair glanced up at the general, and was slightly unnerved by Stryker's expression, a wide grin and his eyes unseen behind his glasses reflecting the light of the monitors.

"Weinberg is still in stasis," the soldier replied, "We will deactivate the neuralizer cap as soon as Magneto is in place."

Stryker stood tall again, with his shoulders back in confident satisfaction, a fallen man drawn up again to see his lost vision realized.  

"Sir?" the first soldier called again, and Stryker glanced over at him, "There's no response from the guards in sector twelve..."

"Then radio up to sector thirteen and tell them to get twelve off their asses..." the general shot back angrily.

"I have, sir," the soldier replied, "They're not responding either."

Stryker sighed with frustration, "Bring both sectors up on the monitor."

A new image filled the large screen, and the bustling activity in the room fell silent.  The bodies of three soldiers lay in a heap on a hallway floor.  The images from the security cameras were quite clear and in color, and the crimson stains on the floor could not be confused as anything other than blood.

A moment later, the shot of the next sector appeared, and displayed similar mayhem.  The guards had been mauled and unceremoniously left in a pile on the floor.  Stryker ground his teeth together furiously.

"You see..." he growled, "This is what _mutants_ do...This is why we..."

He paused and narrowed his eyes.

"Zoom in..." he said, "Here..."

The solder glanced up at him with quiet dismay but did as he was ordered.  He focused the camera in on one of the bodies, which grew before them on the screen.

"Right there..." Stryker said, tapping on gloved finger on the screen, "Closer..."

The soldier swallowed a grimace and focused in again on his dead compatriot.  The image on the screen was gruesome, and the others in the room shifted and glanced at each other in horror.  But Stryker was not concerned with the body in particular, but the wall just beyond.  

There was a mark, sign of the struggle.  Five claw marks, slashing deeply into the wall.  Stryker had assumed the soldiers had been killed by the mutant Sabertooth, or possible the Wolverine, however, he _knew_ his creations when he saw them...and he knew what their attacks looked like.

"Impossible," he breathed quietly.  She could not have survived...but of course, _he_ had survived so why not the Lady.  As he knew first hand, there were other forces at work at Alkalai Lake that day than just Xavier and Mutant 143.

"What's happening..."

A shriek rose through the compound then, an inhuman scream reverberating through the walls, shaking the very foundations of the mountain itself.

Stryker's eyes grew wide, and the color drained from his face.

The men around him automatically went on guard and looked around the shaking room with controlled fright.

The shriek came again, echoing as if the source of the noise was moving.

"No..." Stryker said, and shoved his way to the control station.  

With surprising strength, he lifted an operator from his seat and shoved him out of the way as he sat down.  His fingers pounded on the keyboard, until he activating the camera in the control room for the mutant cells.  The image was blurred by a red stain on the camera's lens, but the destruction in the room was obvious.

A few more taps on the keys, and a new shot appeared.  The room lacked the bloody mess of the previous sectors.   It was dark and completely empty.  A mutant cell...without its mutant prisoners.

"_No_..." he growled again, slamming his fists down on the controls and standing quickly.

"Assemble your men," he shouted at one commander, "Find them!  Take them alive!"

The commander nodded, but looked uncertain and he and several others headed out of the room.

Stryker's hands were still clenched into fists, his own blood dripping from his knuckles from cuts made by the broken control panel.

"What about Magneto and the other mutants, sir?" another soldier asked.

Stryker seethed with fury and a mad smiled spread once again over his features.

"We continue on as planned..." he said in a strangely calm voice, "Prepare Weinberg for use.  Get him to the front chamber...keep out of sight of Xavier..."

"Yes, sir."

"And..." Stryker said, "Tell the Systems Ops boys...they can go play..."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Echos of Hate

Chapter Eleven:

            Outside the open hanger, Charles Xavier felt the unnatural shriek echo over the mountain.  The sound was not something he heard only with his ears.  The noise shook him, body and mind, a force powerful enough to break the sanity of a weaker conscious.  It was emotion, hate and rage in a rolling wave.

            Sid and Rogue looked around with surprise, unable to ken the shriek beyond what they could hear.

            Mary stood in shock for a moment, before covering her ears with her hands and falling to the ground.  She began to scream in pain, as the noise tore through her like icy knives.  

            Images flashed before her with horrible clarity.  A dark man, searching for what he wanted...the ice...the cold...cold hate numbing everyone to what was really happening...blinding them with hate so they could not see as the children of the atom were taken...

            Mary screamed again, and watched the future unfold.

***

_They will fight...                      _

_Mutant against mutant..._

_Brother against brother..._

_Fire...oh, God, the fire is rising up...consuming everything..._

_An image flashes before her eyes...a madman...and a frail, wasted young man..._

_He is draining them of their power...their life energy..._

_He is drawing the fire out of her...tearing her power away from her..._

_Rogue steps towards the young man..._

_                                                ...Cody his name is Cody Weinberg..._

_...She reaches out to him... he does not see her... he is lost in the power..._

_...Touch...they both scream..._

_...One gunshot...and the world turns dark...before it explodes..._

***

            Mary's body shuttered violently against Sid's strong arms.  He grabbed a hold of her as she began to seizure.  Rogue crouched next to them, calling her name in terror.  

            Xavier cleared his mind of the echoing scream and focused on his student.  The images he saw caused him to inhale sharply, but he was not able to interpret them as Mary could.

            "Mary, can you hear me?" Rogue called for her friend with wide concerned eyes.  

Sid looked up at the Professor, "What's happening to her?"

"She's having a vision," Xavier replied softly, "Hold her.  Don't let her hurt herself..."

"What was that noise?" Rogue asked, and Xavier shook his head.

"I don't know..." he replied honestly, "Echoes of hate..."

Xavier's tone was thoughtful and distant, his mind quickly locking on Cyclops within the base.

_Scott..._ he called in his thoughts, _Scott, can you hear me?_

_Professor..._a distant response reached Xavier, _What's going on?  We heard the...SHIT..._

Suddenly, Cyclops thoughts were cut off.  Xavier opened his eyes.  Scott's use of profanity was like his use of violence, rare but warranted.

The X-Men were under attack.

Xavier glanced over at Rogue and Sid.  Mary's violent attack was easing, she was breathing heavily but the shudders were passing.  Her eyes were still closed, as if she was fighting against gaining consciousness.

"Mr. Malloy," The Professor said quickly, "When you can manage, take Mary aboard the jet.  Rogue, you can set up one of the medical cots."

"Ok," she replied quickly and ran aboard.  After she had entered the jet, Xavier looked firmly at Sid.

"Once she is secure, you and I will be entering the base," Xavier explained, "I must try to reach Erik or his people before this situation escalates any further..."

Xavier paused, searching for words and looked down at Sid gravely.

"...I'm afraid there is a greater power here than all of us."


	13. Chapter Twelve: XMen Vs the Brotherhood ...

Chapter 12:

            Nightcrawler disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Sabertooth's fist swung toward him.  He reappeared at the other end of the hall and called out to the others.

            "There's someone here!" he said, and heard Cyclops and Wolverine running toward him.  The hall was fairly wide, and the X-Men arrived at the entrance just as Sabertooth stepped in from the other end.

            There was a moment of silence, until the large mutant began to growl.  Wolverine bared his teeth viciously and a metallic snick was heard as he unsheathed his claws.  The two enemies regarded each other patiently, before pacing down the hall.

            "Logan..." Cyclops said, but he was ignored.  The predators had their targets now, all else faded away into the shadows.  Their pace quickened, and broke into a run.

            Sabertooth roared and Wolverine challenged with his own.

            Cyclops charged after Logan, until a wall of flame tore across his path.  He and Nightcrawler jumped backward as the fire flowed in a practiced line and then was drawn back.  The two raging fighters were occupied with each other, and another figure walked down the hall.

            Pyro was grinning broadly, his eye shining from the light of the fire.  Cyclops looked at the boy warily.  No trace of the student he had known was evident now, and he heard John Allerdyce chuckle wickedly.

            "Hey, Teach," Pyro called, "How are things at nursery school?"

            Cyclops leveled his ruby gaze at him and spoke firmly.

            "John..." he said, commandingly, "Stop this..."

            "_Pyro_," his former student hissed back angrily.  He was pointing his index finger at Cyclops as he spoke, his burning lighter held firmly in the palm with his other digits.

            "_Don't talk to me like I've ever been anything but Pyro_," he continued viciously.

            "John," Cyclops repeated firmly, watching the anger rise in the boy's face, "I know you have a friend lost in here somewhere...so do we.  This is not the place for..."

            "_A Brother_!" Pyro shouted, "A part of the Brotherhood is in here...but I doubt he's lost.  My other Brother over there...he's gonna tear the Wolverine apart.  What did you ever teach us about brotherhood?  Huh?  What did you ever teach us that was _truth_?"

            Months of anger poured out of Pyro's throat, he was finally able to express all the injustice he felt toward Xavier and his school.

            "Well...guess what I've learned now..." Pyro said, his face molding again into a wicked grin, and a fireball formed in his palm, "I've learned..._I have the power..._and now you'll learn that, too."

            The ball of fire flew towards Cyclops and Nightcrawler, who dodged separate ways as it flew down the hall.  As the smoke cleared, they could hear Pyro chuckling again.

            Cyclops looked over to Nightcrawler, who was on his feet quickly.

            "I'll distract him," Cyclops said in a low voice, "See if you can teleport over there and get that lighter away from him."

            Nightcrawler nodded and disappeared.  Cyclops stood quickly and walked toward Pyro.  He could have easily disarmed the boy with a shot from his visor, but he would be damned if he would open fire on one of his students...even if the student was trying to harm him.

            Wolverine swung his clawed fist toward his raging enemy, but the large mutant evaded the blades.  Sabertooth growled and lashed out with his own clawed fingers and the blow met Wolverine's arm.

            The X-Man staggered a step, but felt the injuries healing almost immediately.

            Wolverine slammed one adamantium-lined arm into Sabertooth chest and the large mutant flew backward against the wall.  With feline reflexes he recouped and lunged at Wolverine again.  

            The battle was loud, and the sounds of their struggle echoed down the dark corridors.

***

            The three ex-prisoners marched in a line down one corridor.  Toad walked in front, turning them left and right through the underground tunnels, deciding their route based on the piping and mechanical devices he saw.  He had worked on and helped build a much larger underground fortress for over a decade, and he had a sense for the right direction to the outside.

            Rebecca followed second, walking with her arms folded against the chill, which was still enough to make her shiver even through her power to heat the air around her.  She kept her eyes focused on Toad, because he would dart around corners without warning, and could hear the X-Man close on her heels.

            Gambit followed last, listening behind them as they moved, and occasionally glancing over his shoulder.  There were many corners and corridors for enemies to hide and surprise them as they passed.  It reminded him of walking along the streets of New Orleans at night, staying cautious by allies and old abandoned manor houses, which could be hiding any sort of mugger or pickpocket.

            None of them spoke, much to Toad's relief, but each silent step put him more on guard.  They were bound to meet with resistance eventually; question was...where is everyone?

            Toad exhaled slowly, and realized he could see his breath.  The hall was definitely getting colder, and he hoped that was a good sign they were reaching a way out.  He hated the cold, whether that was a genetic throwback due to his amphibious mutation...he really did not care.  He just hated the bloody cold.  He was tempted to take a step back into Rebecca's little bubble of slightly warmer air, but refused to allow his discomfort to become a weakness.

            "_Mon Deux_," he heard the X-Man mutter, "Do they have the fucking A.C. on or what?  How you holding up, _chere_?"

            "Not too bad..." Rebecca said, giving him a barely believable grin, "Is it always this cold underground?"

            _No_, Toad thought but did not speak.  There was something odd about the sudden temperature drop.

            "I don't know," Gambit replied, "Xavier's secret underground halls are actually quite pleasant..."

            "Will you two shut up?" Toad hissed, feeling growing unease as they moved.  There was some thing wrong here, he suddenly felt like his sense of direction was off.  Like they were heading deeper into the mountain instead of out...

            They reached a fork in the tunnel and Toad paused.  Gambit and Rebecca walked up beside him and each examined the halls.  One was wider, better lit, and seemed to get brighter as it went on.  The other was darker, and seemed to slope downward from where they were.

            "That looks like it leads out," Rebecca said, glancing up the lighted passage and Gambit nodded and looked relieved.  

But Toad was glaring into the light suspiciously.  The hall looked more promising, but also seemed to be much colder than the other passage.  Something about the light unnerved him, though he did not know why.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked, and it took Toad a moment before he realized she was speaking to him.  He shifted uncertainly.

"I'm not sure," he said softly, frowning deeply.

Gambit shrugged, "None of us are sure.  But that way seems to go up...and hopefully out.  Besides, what did that movie say?  'Go into the light,' no?"

"Actually," Rebecca said doubtfully, "They said 'DON'T go into the light'..."

Toad rolled his eyes and then shook off his unwanted fear.  

"Come on..." he said, and began to head up the brighter hallway.  Before he took more than a few steps, he heard a very familiar roar echoing from the darker passage. 

The three of them turned in surprise, but Toad suddenly grinned wickedly.

Before the other two could react, Toad bolted down the dark hall, grabbing Rebecca by the arm and dragging her along.

"Hey!" she cried as the stronger mutant pulled her roughly into the darkness, "What...ow!  What are you doing?"

"Pussy's meowin'," Toad said, "Magneto'll be this way."

Gambit did not stop moving after them, but frowned and shouted, "Wait a minute, _ami!_  I don't think that's the best idea for the _femme_.  Magneto's the big bad, no..."

"Fuck you," Toad hissed back and yanked Rebecca to move faster.

Toad clamped his fist down on her arm painfully and Rebecca flared with anger.

The heat was immediate and Toad hissed again, this time in surprised pain.  He spun at her, but Rebecca did not flinch.  He stood more than a few inches taller than her since she was barefoot, and glared down into her face viciously.

Gambit had a card in his hand quickly, instinctively expecting the enraged Brotherhood member to attack the young woman physically.  However, Toad had witnessed Rebecca's power first hand and he knew better.  

"_Fine_..." Toad said after a minute, seething, "Stay here with the X-Man.  We'll be back for you..."

He turned his head, and sneered at Gambit.  The Cajun blinked in surprise at the hate he saw there.

"_For you both._"

Toad met Rebecca's fiery gaze again and held it for a moment, before leaping away with a sudden burst of speed.  Rebecca watched him disappear and then turned to Gambit.

"Let's follow him..." she said, "If that was that big cat guy from the Brotherhood...he sounded like he was fighting.  Maybe your friends are around, too."

Gambit ran in front of her and looked into the darkness grimly, "I hope you're right."      


	14. Chapter Thirteen: XMen Vs the Brotherhoo...

Chapter Thirteen:

            Cyclops stood about thirty feet from Pyro, and was closing the distance with slow, cautious steps.  Pyro was still grinning, holding out the burning lighter in front of him threateningly.  

            "Pyro," Cyclops said, "This is not why we're here.  We didn't come here to stop Magneto or the Brotherhood from interfering with the people who created that machine.  It's destructive, and dangerous to mutants.  We want to stop it as much as Magneto does..."

            Pyro's eyes were narrow and suspicious as Cyclops spoke, but the X-Man did have the boy's attention.  

            "Have you found any sign of the prisoners?" Cyclops asked, trying to placate the boy's anger.

            Pyro wavered slightly at the unexpected civility from his enemy.

            "No," he admitted and Cyclops nodded.

            "Ok," he replied to Pyro, "Fighting like this isn't going to help us get to them any faster.  You saw what that machine could do.  In order to capture mutants, it injects them with a heavy sedative.  We don't know if it is toxic or not...but Bobby and Storm were hit with it too.  We haven't heard what their condition is yet..."

            Pyro felt the smug grin slip from his face a little.  He knew what Cyclops was trying to do.  Negotiate...make him feel bad for his former friends so that he would drop his guard.  Magneto had warned him about these kinds of tactics, and instructed him on how to counter them.

            "What the hell do I care?" Pyro asked bitterly.

This was not John Allerdyce, friend and student.  This was Pyro, and he had no loyalty or Xavier or his people anymore, a product of his time with the Brotherhood.  

            "John..." Cyclops said, taking another step forward.  From behind Pyro, he noticed Nightcrawler step out of the shadows.  Under the din of Wolverine and Sabertooth, Pyro had not heard the soft noise of Nightcrawler's teleportation.

            "Sorry, man," Pyro said and the fire in his palm began to grow, "…School's out…"

            "Now, Kurt!" Cyclops shouted and Nightcrawler jumped toward the boy.  Pyro's eyes widened and he spun to face the new attacker, hands blazing with orange light.

            Suddenly, an unexpected impact hit the blue mutant just before he was able to reach Pyro.  The boy staggered, and watched as Nightcrawler was thrown across the hall and fell to the ground hard.  The new attacker leapt agilely from the floor and clung to the wall above Nightcrawler's head.  Pyro grinned as he heard Toad laugh.  

            Nightcrawler gasped in breath and opened his eyes to see the green mutant's strangely colored eyes glaring down at him.

            "Not so fun to be snuck up on, is it?" Toad sneered wickedly, and then glanced at Pyro, "Light it up, mate.  Let's end this quick and find Magneto."

            Nightcrawler was on his feet quickly, and Toad jumped down and crouched on the ground.  He tilted his head, almost curiously, as he regarded the blue-skinned, yellow-eyed mutant.  

            "You look kind of familiar…" he said mockingly, "You change into other people, too, do you?"

            "No," Nightcrawler said angrily, and disappeared.  

            Toad blinked in surprise and hardly had a minute to react before Nightcrawler lunged at him from out of nowhere.  He was knocked to the side and landed on his back.  Nightcrawler appeared in front of him again, and Toad kicked the blue mutant hard.  Nightcrawler flew across the hall again and disappeared just before he would have impacted the wall.

            Pyro turned on Cyclops with a wide grin.  Fire curled around his hands but Cyclops stood resolutely.  A hand strayed to his visor.  He did not want to hurt the boy, but if he was going to attack, Cyclops would have to incapacitate Pyro with force.

            A line of fire shot towards the X-Man and Cyclops evaded it easily.  A second stream of flame followed quickly, and Cyclops lowered himself underneath Pyro's attack.  He adjusted his visor to a low setting and took a shot at the raging boy.  

            Pyro yelped in surprise as the red beam missed him by inches.  For a panicked moment, he was not sure if Cyclops had meant to be off target or if he was really aiming for him.

            Their battle was interrupted as the heavy bodies of Wolverine and Sabertooth entered the space between them.  They slammed into the wall, and Sabertooth roared as Wolverine sunk his claws into his arm.  Wolverine was shoved away and Cyclops had to take a few quick steps backward as his teammate hit the ground.

            Pyro took the moment to glance back at Toad and Nightcrawler.

            They were moving further and further out of the hall as they fought.  Nightcrawler was able to avoid most of Toad's lunges, and Toad was fast enough to fend off Nightcrawler's acrobatic attacks.  The battle was erratic and almost dizzying, as the pair fought as easily on the ceiling as they did on the floor.

            Finally, the blue mutant appeared behind Toad and knocked him to the ground.  Pyro stepped toward him and Toad growled in frustration, before getting to his feet.  He turned his head quickly and glared at Pyro.

            "_The target in down the hall!" he shouted, "__With another of Xavier's!  Get to her…kill the other if you have to…"_

            Pyro hesitated only a moment before nodding.  He looked toward the battling pair of Wolverine and Sabertooth.  Cyclops was trying to make his way past.  Pyro focused his power and formed a wall of fire, cutting the hall in half.

            The heat from the flames drove the dueling enemies out of the corridor.  Pyro watched as Toad and Nightcrawler began to leap along the walls, chasing each other further away, and Pyro ran after them.

***

            Between the flames and fighters, Cyclops was unable to follow Nightcrawler, who was now cornered alone with two members of the Brotherhood.  Sabertooth was also now trapped among two enemies, but Cyclops doubted the large mutant minded the challenge.  

            He was still exchanging heavy blows with Wolverine, and Cyclops tried in vain to get a lock on the large mutant to make a strike with his visor.  

            "Logan!" he called, "Give me a clear shot!"

            Wolverine glanced at Cyclops, struggling to regain his composure during the battle.  He acknowledged his teammate's words, but so did Sabertooth.  The large mutant turned his rage on the other X-Man with a roar.

            Cyclops braced himself for a blow.  He tried to reach for his visor, but realized suddenly that he could not move.  He jerked his arm with an effort, but felt as if someone was holding him in place.  

            Fortunately, Sabertooth also seemed to be trapped in mid-stride.  

            From the end of the hall, two voices rose in malicious laughter.

            Cyclops saw Logan frowning past him at the new arrivals, and Scott was able to turn his head far enough to see two men he did not recognize standing before them.  Sabertooth was growling and struggling, and then managed to take a step.

            The unrecognized pair exchanged very amused glances, and then returned their gaze to the others.

            "Who the hell are…" Wolverine began, but was thrown towards the flames by an unseen force.  With a roar of pain, Wolverine brushed out the fire as his uniform began to burn.  He tried to move away, but the invisible hold kept part of him inside the fiery wall.

            Cyclops fought to move, but did not possess the same strength as Sabertooth.  A moment later, he felt his body shoved across the hall and he hit a far wall roughly, causing stars to flash painfully before his eyes.

            Sabertooth stepped toward his new enemies again, ready to rip them to shreds for interrupting the battle.  Unbeknownst to him, the two men were telekinetic and now both of them were focused on him.  Their minds were very powerful, and they looked at him with childlike curiosity.

            "Feline-like characteristics…" one said pacing around the growling mutant to the left.

            "Super-human strength…" the other agreed, pacing around in the opposite direction.

            "Possible hyper-regenerative…" the first continued.

            "…healing and immunative qualities," the second agreed.

            They moved with eerie similarity, and despite the fact they did not look much alive, they were obviously twins.  Sharing the same powers…and the same interests…

            The expression on the first man's face changed to a vicious sneer, watching Sabertooth struggle with glee.

            "Muscle structure must be much more developed than most mutants," his tone spoke to more sinister intentions than simple curiosity.

            "Perhaps we should examine the subject and make positive note of said muscle structure," the second said, with the same enjoyment.

            From one pocket, the first drew a very sharp scalpel and held it lovingly in his hand.  The second nodded, holding the struggling mutant with his mind.  Sabertooth was very aware of what the two men were intending to do, and he bared his teeth in a menacing sneer, daring them to take a closer step toward him.

            "Hyper-regenerative healing capabilities should make this very interesting," the first said, and then glared at the second, "Hold him…"

            The second raised one hand to focus, and the cried out in surprise as a thin red beam struck him in the wrist.

            Cyclops was struggling to his feet, and took a shot at the mutant with the scalpel quickly.  He hit the surgical tool dead on, and it flew from the mutant's grasp.

            Sabertooth was able to break free of their hold in the moment of distraction and swung at the first mutant with one clenched fist.  The formerly arrogant twins suddenly panicked and ran from him.  

            "Stop it!" the second man shouted, his voice sounding much younger than his appearance, and he tried to get a lock on the large mutant again, but in his terror was not able to focus.

            Wolverine was also freed of the telekinetic hold and rolled away from the fire in pain, feeling his skin heal slowly from the deep burns.  Cyclops moved toward him but Logan waved him away.

            "I'm fine…" he said, standing with an effort.  Logan could see the new skin forming through the holes burned in his uniform.

            Sabertooth was now stalking after the strange pair.  Logan could hear their quick footsteps as they ran off.  Cyclops took a step away from the heat of the fire and turned his head back and forth.

            "I'm going to try to contact the Professor," he said.

            Logan nodded and then frowned, "Who the hell are those guys?"

            Cyclops shook his head, "I don't know.  Not the Brotherhood.  Nightcrawler's on his own over there with the rest of them."

            "Cajun's around," Logan said, keeping his gaze fixed on the direction Sabertooth went, "Caught scent of him before the fire.  He and Blue are gonna have to fend for themselves.  I'm goin' after the big guy…"

            Logan began to run quickly and Cyclops followed.  Their enemy in this compound had finally shown themselves.  They were mutants, or mutants being used.  Cyclops knew from personal experience that was possible.  However, he wanted to question the pair, and that meant getting to them before Sabertooth tore them to shreds.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: XMen Vs the Brotherhoo...

Chapter Fourteen:

            Gambit was more than a few steps in front of Rebecca, when Nightcrawler and Toad suddenly crashed down the hall.  He skidded to a halt as each scaled the walls in different directions.

            "Kurt!" he called with surprise.  Nightcrawler spotted him and disappeared.  A moment later, he was at Gambit's side.

            "_Guten tach, Remy," Nightcrawler said with a grin, looking exhausted from the battle, "I am very glad to have found you here."_

            "Likewise, _ami," Gambit agreed.  Toad leapt down from the ceiling toward them, pausing as he noticed the other X-Man.  Gambit spotted him and frowned._

            "Toad?" he asked, "What's going on?"

            The green mutant did not reply.  With a few quick steps, Pyro was at his side.

            "That's the one who attacked me…" Nightcrawler said darkly.

            Pyro snapped his lighter and grinned.  Gambit took a card from his pocket with one hand and held up the other defensively.

            "Why are you doing this?" he asked, "Fighting? That's fucking stupid, _ami, we're trying to get out of here…"_

            "I told you," Toad said, "I'm not your ally.  You know this guy, Pyro?"

            Pyro shook his head and grinned, "Never seen him before.  None of them are friends of mine anymore."

            Toad smirked at the boy and then his expression turned vicious as he looked at his enemies again.  Pyro held a ball of fire in one hand and leveled it at Gambit.  The Cajun sighed and began charging the card in his hand.  The stand off endured for a few more moments, and then the flames flew from Pyro's hand.

            Gambit tossed a playing card in the direction of the Brotherhood.  At the same time, Toad lunged at Nightcrawler again, scaling the ceiling above the flames.  Before he could reach his target, the path of the fire changed and Toad was forced to leap back.  

            Pyro blinked in shock as the flames were torn from his control.  The playing card from Gambit exploded, but the blast hung suspended over the group.  The fire separated and squared off the four fighters from reaching each other.

            Rebecca stood with her hands clenched at her sides.  She had listened to their conversation as she ran up and felt the fire released from Pyro's lighter.  Luckily, she had more experience and more control over the element than the younger mutant.

            Toad was still above them and turned to glare at the figure beyond the flames.

            The fire folded and moved toward her obediently, the heat dissipating as it flowed away.  It seemed to absorb into her skin, an orange light glowing around her body and a blue flame burning in her eyes, flashes of anger.

             Gambit looked relieved, but a little unnerved.  Pyro was gaping at her as the orange light faded and Nightcrawler took a step back.  Rebecca was inhaling deeply as she looked at them, and the quiet fury faded.  As she watched them stare at her, she sighed and looked apologetic.  It was a normal reaction, that touch of fear.

            "Your timing is perfect, _chere_," Gambit said with a nervous laugh.

            Rebecca smiled reassuringly, and then jumped in surprise as Toad landed next to her.  He glared down at her again.  She folded her arms and looked smug.  He was angry at her interference, and exhaled with frustration.

            Toad looked back at Pyro, "Where's Magneto?"

            Pyro shrugged, "We separated.  We were gonna meet him at the entrance in a little while…"

            "Right," Toad said.

            He made to grab Rebecca's arm again, but paused.  Rebecca raised a cynical eyebrow and Toad sighed with disgust.

            "Let's go…" he growled, but Gambit stepped in front of him.

            "Suddenly we're supposed to follow you again…" he said angrily, "I don't think so…"

            "You gonna try to stop me?" Toad challenged and Rebecca sighed audibly.

            "Alright…done.  Shut up, both of you," she said, "I really lost interest in this whole…X-Men…Brotherhood…thing hours ago."

            She looked at Toad, calmly without anger.  Toad shifted but continued to glare.

            "Look…you got us this far," she said, and then glanced at Gambit, "Right?  We found your friends."

            Gambit nodded reluctantly.  Nightcrawler was regarding them curiously.

            "Ok," she said looking back at Toad, "Get us out.  I'll follow you.  Just cut the shit."

            Toad ground his teeth, and did not respond.  He walked forward and moved next to Pyro.

            "Where's the entrance?" he asked.

            "Back that way," Pyro replied, pointing in the direction of the battle.  Toad directed him to start walking.  From behind, he could hear Rebecca and the two X-Men following them.  

            Rebecca sighed again, and Gambit chuckled.

            "Bet you didn't think you'd be doing this when you got up this morning."

            Rebecca grinned, "Well, people break into my house, start a battle in my living room, I'm kidnapped by a giant killer robot and now I'm walking through some secret, scary underground base in my pajamas…"

            "Typical Tuesday night, eh?" Gambit asked with a grin.

            "You have no idea…" she replied and shook her head as they walked on.

***

Author's Note:  Thanks, WolfKyr, for pointing out that little temporary loss of tense control on my part.  (Yay, someone's still reading this!  :-)  I've reworded that sentence.  Hope it sounds better.  

Little note on Toad: I heard Korn's new song today called "Right Now." That's pretty much what I think is going on in Toad's head.  *Begin psych analysis* He's not a stable guy.  The only thing he has ever learned to enjoy is attacking those who he views as enemies, which is basically anyone who is human or Magneto's enemy.  In X1, the look he is giving Sen. Kelly (before he gleefully eats that bird) reflects that hate.  I think he's got a lot of past issues to deal with (that haunt him in quiet moments), which he represses with anger and hate.  

When he is faced with something other than hostility, he doesn't know how to react, and becomes frustrated and angry.  He can be civil with _most members of the Brotherhood because he sees them as allies to Magneto's cause, to which he is fiercely loyal.  So, I put him in a situation with two laid back and cooperative people, and he doesn't know how to interact with them beyond anger. *End psych analysis, thank you for your attention* Leaves a lot of room for character growth though!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: What Comes of Hatred

Author's note: Holy crap I was bombarded with reviews today.  :-)  Thanks so much!  Responses at the end!

Chapter 15:

            In a separate section of the compound, a solitary guard strolled casually down one long hallway.  She was dressed in the same dark uniform as the rest of the soldiers, her dark hair pulled back in a proper manner away from her face.  The name tag over her heart read, "Wilson," but, as she turned the corner, it changed to "Boulter," and she, morphed quickly into a 'he.'

            This new form was taller, blond, and obviously male, but still walked with that confident swagger which belonged only to a woman called Mystique.  The 'soldier' glanced over 'his' shoulder and nodded once before continuing on.  

As Mystique passed in between the security cameras, she would change forms so that the next shot would show someone entirely new.  As much as it may be dangerous to her situation, she truly hoped one of the soldiers, maybe a young, wet-behind-the-ears private, was monitoring her progress and scratching his head in absolute confusion.

            From the shadows behind her, Magneto followed behind at a distance.  They had not, as the others had not for a short while, encountered another living person in his place.  So, Magneto took the quiet moments to enjoy Mystique at her best.  

            They finally came upon a long hall, lined with sealed doors, each secured by a series of heavy locks.  Mystique returned to her natural form and regarded the first door curiously.  

Removing one glove, Magneto walked up next to her and extended his hand to touch the door's surface.  He frowned and she gave him a questioning glance.  They spoke without words, subtle nuances of movement translated into their silent conversation.  

The door was like all else in this place, made of a substance other than metal.  However, Magneto only pondered a short while before acting.  From within one deep pocket beneath his cape, he withdrew a small gilded bag.  He opened it, and smiled with satisfaction as thousands of small metallic shards flowed upward like smoke.  

At his command, the shards impacted the door, forcing their way into every opening, every seam, until they coated the bolts of the heavy locks.  Magneto focused on them, forming them into a solid sheet of the most precious metal, adamantium.  Unbreakable, unyielding...unlike the stone and glass forming the locks.  The sheet of metal caused the bolts to whine in protest, but finally stretched solid, and the door opened.

Magneto gathered the shards back to himself with utmost care, and they obediently flowed back into the small bag.  Mystique matched his pleased grin and they entered the room.  

It was a records room of sort, lined (naturally) with computers and files.  Mystique immediately set to work activating one terminal.  It had been still active, as if the operator had left quickly, and had not expected anyone to be able to enter the room.

Magneto leaned over next to her to read the monitor.  He tapped one finger against the screen, over a small folder icon labeled, "Lot Program."  Mystique nodded and held out a hand to him expectantly.  

Magneto gave her a coy grin and handed her a silver disk from another pocket of his uniform.  She put the CD into the drive and began uploading the information from the "Lot Program" folder.  

Neither immediately noticed the growing chill around them.  

            After a minute, the computer chimed when the upload was complete.  Magneto handed Mystique another disk and tapped on a second icon, this one labeled, "SysOps."   With quick skill, Mystique began gather information again.

            It was after the computer chimed for a second time, that she noticed the cold against her exposed blue skin.  She could see her breath and glanced up at Magneto.  

            He frowned deeply, and glanced around the room.  There was a boy at Xavier's school who could make ice, he remembered.  And of course, there was the lady Storm.  But something about this cold seemed much more...dangerous.

            Suddenly, Mystique cried out in surprise as a layer of frost formed over the keyboard.  She jumped from the seat and stepped back next to Erik.  The icy crystals were spreading, and Magneto stared furiously at the fading light of the computer screen.

            There had been one more file he had wanted information from, the one labeled, "Sentinel" project.  But, the unexpected ice and cold shorted out the system before they could get what they wanted.

            "Erik..." Mystique said firmly, watching the frost inched toward them across the floor.   Magneto stared at the lost computer for another moment, before directing her out with a wave of his hand.  

The pair moved back quickly in the direction they had come from, as the frost began to spread slowly into the hall.

***

            William Stryker stomped down the corridor in a fury.  Several of the guards were quick on his heels, and the general was barking orders to them over his shoulder.

            "I want those mutants found now!" Stryker shouted, filling his voice with anger to hide the panic growing in his chest, "I will not have them interfering _again_!"

            An echoing response of "Yes, sir," came from the soldiers behind him.  

            "Deadly force _is authorized_, understand?" he continued, "Just keep them away from..."

            _William..._a soft, cold voice whispered in his mind.  

            Stryker jerked to a stop, and the men behind him froze in their pace so not to run into the general.  After a moment, Stryker began to walk forward again.

            "_Away!_" he said, glancing around manically, "Keep them away from the front hanger until..."

            _William..._the voice spoke again, still soft, but almost as a threat.

            Stryker stopped, and began to breathe heavily.  The guards behind him exchanged confused frowns, awaiting orders from their oddly-acting commander.

            _William...we need to talk..._

            Stryker raised one shaking hand to his brow, and tried to regain his composure.  He turned slowly to face the troops.

            "Get...Weinberg...in place..._now_..." he said slowly, "_Nothing_...is going to stop this mission from being completed..."

            The soldiers marched past him, a look of uncertainty on their faces as Stryker glanced uneasily at the ceiling.

            "_Nothing..._" he repeated and stepped into an empty side room, alone.

***

            Deathstrike watched the general separate from his troops, and she grinned.  Her eyes were sparkling, and would have been quite beautiful, if the glow of the kill was not within them.

            Silently, she moved toward the open door to follow Stryker, and listened as the man began to talk loudly...to no one.

***

            "_It wasn't my fault_," Stryker hissed angrily, feeling fresh sweat break on his brow.

            The room was dark, it was better that way.  It is easier to hide in the dark...

            _They got out, William_, the voice of the stranger rang in his head.

            Stryker growled, and began to stalk back and forth.  His normally tall and proud stature bent in anger...and fear...a servant trying to look powerful before his own master.  William Stryker may have come away from Alkalai Lake with his life, but his soul was another matter.

            "_It wasn't my fault!_" he said again, "_Those cells were flawless!  None of those dirty bastards could have escaped..._"

            _Your excuses don't concern me, William_, the voice said, _Just get them back to the cells.  Get them under your control._

            Stryker shook his head wildly, "No time...no time...Magneto...he's here...the plan...everything is in place..."

            _Not everything..._ the voice corrected, _There is still my price...give me what I want and..._

            "_There still here, goddamn it!_" Stryker shouted, "_You so all fucking powerful, why don't you just take them!?_"

            The temperature in the room dropped, so suddenly, that the unseen Lady Deathstrike inhaled sharply in surprise.  Her lips grew quickly chapped, though the cracks healed immediately.  The very tears seemed to freeze in her eyes.

            Stryker's head jerked backward, and he began to choke.  

            From the dark beyond, the figure of a man appeared and walked toward the general.  His face was unnaturally calm, but his eyes shone white with fury.  

            Deathstrike stared at the creature with fear of her own...the man was not real...he had no scent...

            "_Because...William_," the stranger explained, "_I cannot...just...take them.  I _have_ explained this to you...in much detail...at our previous meetings.  I cannot take...they must be given...freely, by the one who controls them._"

            The stranger strolled casually around the struggling man.  His cane tapped against the ground harshly, and Deathstrike winced.  Her enhanced auditory senses rang painfully at the sound.

            "_There are rules, William,_" the stranger continued, "_Rules that must be followed.  For I am not, as you say, 'all-fucking-powerful.'  And I cannot change the rules of the universe anymore than a pathetic waste like you could.  We had an agreement, William.  I give you what you want...Magneto, at your disposal...and you give me what I want.  That being mutants, any sort, any number.  You give them willingly, we've both agreed they serve no purpose to humanity, and you deliver on time._"

            The stranger approached Stryker and glared at him.

            "_If not," he explained, "__Consider our agreement...over."_

            Stryker felt a sick, painfully cold covering his limbs.  Icy water bubbled up in his throat, and he felt as if he were drowning.  This is what he would have felt under the water of Alkalai Lake, and this is what he would feel, if he failed the stranger.

            The general suddenly fell to the ground and choked as the sensation faded.  In took great gasping breathes of air, and nodded weakly.

            "Alright..." he said, "Alright...whatever you want...just...just stop..."

            The stranger grinned and began to fade away into the shadows again.

            _Very good, William,_ his voice rang in the man's head, _You have one hour...otherwise, you will be joining your son...the one you left to die..._

            The voice, and the cold, disappeared.  All that was left was the ruined form of a man, and a torn woman watching from the shadows.

            Stryker covered his face in his hands and began to weep.  His sobs shook his entire body, and Deathstrike watched him in quiet horror.  In the growing dark, she heard menacing laughter roll through the room.

            Slowly, the general struggled to compose himself.  He was on his knees, and took off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes.  For a passing moment, the sorrow in his face spoke of the man he used to be.  A good man, a soldier, a scientist, who was slowly twisted by his own hate into a crumpled form in this cold underground fortress.  

            Stryker eventually stood, and straightened his uniform.  He coughed once and inhaled deeply.  His fear had not entire left his face, but a new angry determination overtook his sorrow.

            If the stranger wanted mutants, he would give him mutants.  Once his troops had the mutant Cody Weinberg in place in the front hanger, Stryker would be able to give the stranger all the mutants now wandering this compound.

            They did not know what Weinberg could do, but they would find out.

            Stryker stormed out of the room, and headed up the hall.  He passed within inches of the Lady Deathstrike, who did not make any attempt to move.

            She watched him go and then sat in the dark alone.  She shivered once from the lingering chill, and felt her clenched fists loosen.  She looked down at those hands, as she had in the front hanger, and suddenly wondered why she had not acted.  He had been so close, walked right past her…and she had let him go.

            Yuriko looked up, the light of the predator gone from her eyes.  What had she felt a moment ago?  Pity?  Pity for William Stryker?  As he had cowered under the creature of the storm, Yuriko had seen her great enemy for what he was, a ruined man, pathetically lost in his own need for revenge.  And what had Stryker made her?  To be the same…

            "No…" Yuriko said almost inaudibly.  She was not just the Lady Deathstrike anymore.  She had been freed of that, free to be Yuriko Oyama again.

            Freed by Magneto.

            _Stryker's after him, she thought and her face changed again, _He plans to kill Erik…and send the others to that…that creature.__

            "No…" the Lady Deathstrike said aloud and stood up.  Despite her moment of pity, she would not allow anyone to destroy her leader…her Brothers.

            Deathstrike began, once again, to make her way through the long halls, but this time, she went in search of Magneto.

***

Review responses: 

To ManniElf18 – Wow, thanks for all the feedback!  :-)  Since I don't speak a bit of German (I took French, Latin and English…none of which really stuck :-), thanks for pointing out my misspelling with Kurt.  Gambit's also one of my favorite characters so expect to see a lot of him.  And yeah the fic will be going overboard with crossovers!  This book's mostly Stephen King crossovers but the main focus will _always be characters from the X-Men.  Fic will NOT get vampire or Buffy centric I PROMISE.  But I will be throwing in any interesting characters from all sorts of places for cameos!_

To The Fire Dancer – Thanks again for your review!  Those X-Men Vs. BH chapters were actually going to be just one, but there was so much going on I had to break it down.  Plus I needed a Nightcrawler vs. Toad fight.  I heard they cut that from X2.  Dammit.

To DemonRogue13 – Glad you like the books so far!  Number three should be getting back on track now that the holidays are over.  Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Xavier's Call

Chapter Sixteen:

            Sid Malloy walked through the dark hanger a few steps ahead of Xavier's humming wheelchair.  His hands were curled into fists, and Sid fought the urge to take the small lump of glass from his pocket.  Manipulating it was a nervous habit, one he was not really trying to break, but this was certainly not the situation to be distracted by the call of the glass.

            Sid privately thought it was the most perfect of substances.  

Glass, clear and strong, but also could be beautiful and pliable.  Glass was more liquid than solid he felt, simply a liquid of the highest viscosity; one only he had complete power over.  From the largest buildings to the smallest of microchips, all relied on glass to exist, and he had control over that.

            So, why did he feel so helpless now?  This entire compound was singing, as he sensed the glass around him.  And, he was also in the presence of Charles Xavier, one of the most powerful mutants in the world.  

            Sid sighed with frustration, adjusting the tattered remains of his expensive suit.  He would have ditched the coat all together if it was not so cold.  

            Xavier regarded the young man curiously as he walked.  There was so much going on in Sid Malloy's thoughts, he could have made up for the minds of all the missing soldiers.  It was as if a great debate was constantly raging within Sid, and the Professor wondered what part of him would eventually win out.

            When they reached the middle of the hanger, Xavier stopped and closed his eyes.

            "Just a moment, Mr. Malloy," the Professor said.  Sid turned around and watched as Xavier placed his fingers on his temples.

            "I'm going to contact Cyclops...and the others," Xavier said and sighed, "All the others..."

***

_            To those within this compound who can hear me..._

_            Follow the call of my mind to find the way out..._

***

            Every mutant inside Stryker's base heard Xavier's psychic message.

            Although, not everyone listened to what he had to say.

            Gambit stopped suddenly as Xavier's voice filled his mind.  He glanced around, expecting to see the older gentleman wheel around the corner, but all he found were the others looking as surprised as he was.

            Nightcrawler grinned with relief, "It's the Professor."

            Raising one hand to her head, Rebecca frowned as she listened.

            "Whoa," she said softly, "That's a weird feeling.  Almost like..."

            Her eyes widened, as she felt Sid's presence in the compound with Xavier, an echo of her brother in the Professor's mind.

            From a short distance ahead, Pyro was staring darkly over at the two X-Men.  He knew Xavier's voice well enough to have recognized it right away, but he felt himself wanting to shrink away from it.  He had no interest in being under the Professor's watchful eye, and mind, again.

            Toad was glaring angrily at the floor as the Professor message passed through his mind.  He had hated the feeling of telepathic interaction since Xavier had taken control of his mind outside the Westchester Train Station almost two years ago.  It had been violating, an intrusion into his private thoughts.  Those invasive feelings caused unwanted memories to surface, and Toad now struggled to keep them locked away.

            "My brother's with him," Rebecca said and her voice drew Toad back to reality.  She was grinning at the blue X-Man and then began to walk forward again.  Rebecca paused by Toad and Pyro and urged them on.

            "Let's go...they're in that front hanger you were talkin' about," she said quickly, "It's this way..."

            "You don't know that," Toad said.

            "No, she's right," Pyro said, earning a glare from his teammate, "That's the way me and Sabertooth came in..."

            "Great...then we're agreed..._let's go_," Rebecca said, still grinning, but looked anxious to finally be out of this place, "My feet are freezing..."

            "Just a moment," Nightcrawler said and the others watched as he closed his eyes as in prayer.

            _Excellent_, they all felt Xavier's voice say again, _We must leave this place as soon as possible._

            Nightcrawler opened his eyes and smiled bashfully.  The others were staring at him in confusion

            "Sorry," he said, "I spoke to the Professor, telling him we found you, Remy, and the others, and that we are on our way out.  You just heard his answer back."

            Rebecca grinned again shook her head, "Too weird.  But a lot easier than cell phones, I guess."

            "_Oui, mais_," Gambit began, looking slightly concerned, "You must be very careful, no?  What if you were thinking about something...private..."

            "Private?" Rebecca repeated doubtfully, and then began to walk forward, "I don't wanna know, Remy…"

***

            Cyclops paused in his stride as the Professor's voice filled his mind.  

            "Logan!" he called.  Wolverine continued to run after Sabertooth and did not turn around.

            "I heard him!" Wolverine called back, "That's not gonna stop those two little guys from getting' torn open if they get caught."

            Cyclops frowned as Logan ran on but focused on speaking to Xavier first.

            _Professor, Logan and I are tracking two unknown mutants being chased by Sabertooth.  They were telekinetic, and attacked us and him.  We're in pursuit…_

***

            The twin telekinetic mutants ran down the hall, a short distance ahead of Sabertooth.  They spun quickly around one dark corner and looked at each other desperately.

            "Max…" the lighter-haired twin said between deep breaths, "What do we do?"

            "Don't worry, Jack," the dark-haired twin replied, "We just have to focus again…"

            A roar echoed toward them from down the hall.  Jack shook his head doubtfully.

            "My head really hurts…" he said and Max nodded.

            "Mine does, too," he agreed, and wiped his lip absently, as a trickle of blood ran from his nose.

            The pair was barely thirty years old, but their expressions now seemed decades younger.  They were two of the original six survivors of the Lot experiments, artificially created mutants, with very unstable powers.

            Suddenly, they met each others gaze as a voice echoed in their minds.

_            To those within this compound who can hear me..._

_            Follow the call of my mind to find the way out..._

            They heard Xavier's words, and identical frowns covered their faces.

            "There is no way out…" Jack said.

            A roar echoed again, much closer, and the twins glanced back fearfully.

            "Let's run…" Max said and pulled his brother along, who also now had a nosebleed.

            Their powers were more than unstable.  Over the long years under experimentation, their powers were slowly killing them.

***

            Magneto was walking, with Mystique at his side, toward the front hanger once again.  The disks containing the information from the compound's computers were safely secured within one deep pocket of his personally constructed uniform.

            When he felt Mystique's hand grip his arm tightly, he paused and frowned.  Her eyes were wide and, after a moment, she glanced up at him calmly.

            "Xavier is here," she said, "He just called out to anyone who could hear him, directing them to the exit."

            Magneto nodded, "Very well.  Charles knows we are here, and he will be expecting us to find him in that hanger."

            He glanced back the cold hall in the direction they had come from.  He wondered again about the source of the ice that had destroyed the information room.

            "Quickly, now, my dear," he said and they began to walk forward again.

***

            There was one individual, however, who was not a mutant…yet, had heard Xavier's words.

            The storm and snow outside became more intense as the stranger raged through the shadows and ice beneath the mountain.  He felt as the other mutants answered back, beginning to make their way to the hanger…to find the way out…

            The stranger moved toward the front hanger, and took form on the grated levels overlooking where Xavier was sitting in his silver wheelchair.

            The Sentinel had successfully incapacitated both of Xavier's followers who could have interfered with the storm and ice around them.  Yet, the others may still escape under Xavier's leadership.  

            His previous conversation with the good Professor had been brief.  This time, he expected Xavier would have more to say…


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Warring Minds

Author's note: This was a very complicated chapter to write.  Xavier speaks through his mind as well as with his voice, and he'll be doing both in this chapter.  The words in only italics are thoughts, and the words quotated are spoken aloud.  Words with both are spoken aloud with more intensity.  I hope it isn't too confusing.  Paragraphs have also been broken up for emphasis.  Now we're _really_ playing with literature…  :-)

Chapter Seventeen:

            Xavier lowered his hands from his temples and looked over at Sid confidently.

            "The prisoners have been located and are on their way here," the Professor said with quiet pride, "Your sister is with two of the X-Men…and two of the Brotherhood…"

            Sid grinned for the first time since entering the compound, "God help them all.  We'll probably _hear her before we _see them_…"_

            Xavier smiled and was about to speak again when another voice rang harshly through the hanger.

            "_They will never again see the light of day…"_

            The sound echoed from everywhere, and Xavier felt the words touch his mind as well as his ears.  Sid glanced around in confusion, but Xavier's gaze fell solidly to the place where the dark form stood on the level above them.

            "_I did warn you, Charles," the voice of the stranger said loudly, "__Now those who followed will meet the same fate as those who were taken…"_

            Xavier moved his wheelchair forward and stared up towards the dark second level.  From within the shadows, a dim red light gave away the stranger's place on the grated overhang.  But, Xavier felt the presence with more than his physical senses.

            "Who are you?" Xavier said aloud.

            _And…Xavier continued in his mind, __If you are the same individual who spoke to me on the jet previously…I also warned you…about threatening my people…_

            A vicious laughter rumbled through the room.  Sid was staring wide-eyed between the Professor and the darkness above, uncertain to what was happening.  The Professor was also staring upward from his seated position, however, his presence made him seem to grow tall and powerful.

            _Don't be a fool, Xavier, the stranger's voice ran in his mind, __How do you intend to protect them?_

            Xavier breathed deeply once, in order to focus his mind, and calm his quiet anger.

            "I asked you a question," Xavier said loudly, "I do expect an answer…"

            _I have had many names, Charles, the stranger said in his mind, __For I am one of many…_

"That is an answer that has no meaning", Xavier replied, "Words with no substance.  You are defining yourself as nothing…so what reason is there to believe you are anything more?

            _Legion, rang in Xavier's mind, and he suppressed a wince as a strange twinge shot through his skull._

            The laughter sounded again, cruelly amused and aware of the Professor's pain.

            _Don't play your games with me, Charles.  I will take what I want…and you will watch as they are given to me._

            Xavier drew himself up, and began to speak telepathically to the unseen enemy.

            _Perhaps…I have not been clear… the Professor said calmly.  It was time for the figure above to understand his power._

            Closing his eyes, Xavier began to focus on the vague form of the speaker.  He did not need his sight to know where the danger was, and he concentrated.

            _I may not know who you are...but that does not mean I fear you…_

            The grated platform shuttered slightly, and the stranger glared down at him.

            _What are you trying to do, Xavier?  Harm me?_

            A strange vibration filled the air again and flowed past the Professor.  His wheelchair shook from the invisible force, but he did not draw his own power back.

            _I have no interest in harming anyone…_

            _Now, Charles, that's not exactly true, is it?  You certainly enjoyed your power at __Alkalai__Lake__, did you not?  The freedom…the forgotten need for boundaries and control…_

_            A need not forgotten…but torn from my control…_

_            Yes, that is what you tell yourself…it is a shame you cannot tell it to Jean Grey…_

_            I thought you said not to play games…yet, you try to overwhelm me with the memory of those lost…_

_            It haunts you, Charles…SHE haunts you…_

The room shook suddenly, as a wave of anger passed through the Professor.  His concentration was increasing, and his mind was filled with the sense of the stranger.

            _Is that the only power you have?  To shame me into submission?  Rather childish tactic…_

            The room vibrated violently again.  Sid stumbled and tried to move toward the Professor.  However, Xavier had a strange smile on his face.  

            This time, it was the anger of the enemy that rattled the compound.

            _Go on; speak of your children, Charles.  Speak of those you wish to save.  They will be mine…_

_            Why do you want them?_

_            Would you like me to show you who they really are?  Would you like to see what haunts their thoughts?_

            Violent images began to fill Xavier's mind.  They were the memories, fears, anger, of all those around them.  Not simply the mutants, but also the soldiers, and their commander.  William Stryker's face flashed past him, and Xavier inhaled sharply in surprise.

            The room began to rumble, as the Professor opened his mind.  He allowed the images in, instead of fighting against them.  He listened to those passing thoughts as he had in the jet.  What would have easily overwhelmed those of a lesser strength, only forced the Professor to concentrate harder.

            Xavier took in all that was shown to him by the stranger, no matter how unpleasant or hateful…and focused on those minds from which the memories had been drawn.

            _Do you hear them, Charles?  All those you wish to protect?  All those vile, evil deeds…all those wicked thoughts?  In the end, do they deserve to be saved?_

            Xavier's eyes were wide, and the images in his mind began to move faster.

            Soldiers in battle…

            Years of torture…

            Memories of torn childhoods…

            Hateful thoughts of revenge and murder…__

            The Professor felt those minds, and concentrated.  

***

            All around the compound, people stopped in their tracks as the strange vibrations roared through the walls.  The reverberations of two powerful minds at war.  

            The strange caps worn on the head of the soldiers began to vibrate as well.  The sensation became painful against their skulls, and they began to remove the devices that divided their minds from the Professor…__

***

            Charles Xavier began to sense all those minds being freed.  He could feel the malice echoing from the stranger, as he continued to send images of anger and hate.  

            The Professor listened, and used the minds around him to fight back…

            "Yes," Xavier said aloud, and his voice reflected the power within him, "They do deserve to be saved…"

            Psychically, he felt the dark force waver.  Xavier sent images of his own then.  Memories of his own, of the school, of the children, of his happiest moments…of his X-Men…of Jean…

            This time, instead of laughter, Xavier heard the stranger growl in fury.

            Xavier ground his teeth together as waves of pain rolled through his mind.

            The voice of the stranger echoed loudly in his thoughts.

            _Don't pretend a few instances of peace make up for the pain you have caused._

            Xavier struggled to fight back, his hands gripping the silver arms of his wheelchair.

            _Every moment is cherished…even after a loss is suffered…_

            _You almost murdered the world, Charles…do you ever expect that to be forgiven?_

            The entire compound was now shaking violently.  The power emanating from the two powerful minds was rocking the very mountain above them.  

            All those within struggled to stay on their feet, as the battle raged in the hanger.

***

            Outside, Rogue was watching in horror as rocks and gathered snow tumbled down the mountainside.  She ran up the platform of the jet as the wind blew violently and the snow became a blizzard.  The cot on which Mary lay was still solid, but Rogue saw her head whipping back and forth feverishly.

***

            The stranger stood above Charles Xavier and held out one hand toward the powerful mutant.  His fingers were curled into claws, and he grimaced as the Professor's attack on his mind rattled the air around him.

            It was impossible.  Xavier was not supposed to be this powerful.  But, it did not matter.  If Xavier wished to stand in his way, he would die, and none of his X-Men would have the strength to save him.

            "I'm growing tired of this, Charles," the stranger said aloud, "Time for you to speak to your dead child again…"

            The stranger focused all of his power on Xavier's mind and began to tear it apart.

            Xavier leaned forward in pain as the stranger attacked.  Underneath the violent shaking of his body, the Professor felt his own blood touch his lips…

***

            At the same moment, Mary opened her eyes and began to scream.

            "_NO!"_

            Rogue leapt back in surprise, and could only stare at her friend as she cried out.

            "_No! No! No! No! Nononononononononono…" Mary screamed again and again._

***

            The stranger stumbled as the new sound interrupted his attack on Xavier.

            _NO! the silent cry echoed in repetition._

            The scream came from a new voice, one he had not heard before, with a power unlike that of the Professor.

            The stranger felt his hold on all those around him falter and he staggered backward in agony.

            _What is this?  he thought loudly, _What…is…this?__

            He was losing form…his physical body fading under the power of the new cry.  

            He had to find Stryker…there was still the mutant under his control…the one who could take the power of others…

***

            Below him, Xavier inhaled deeply as he was released from pain.

            He glanced upward and saw the darkness beginning to fade.  Outside the hanger doors, the storm slowed, and the compound settled again to silence.

            Xavier blinked, coming back to himself, and saw Sid Malloy standing at his side.  The young man's face was filled with terror, even though he had not been able to feel the stranger's attack beyond the physical shaking under his feet.

            "Professor Xavier?" Sid said, "What's happening?  Are you alright?"

            Xavier was breathing heavily, but managed to nod.  Sid drew a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to the weary man.  The Professor wiped the blood from his face and mouth, his hands shaking.

            His mind was calming and he could feel the frightened thoughts of all those in the compound, mutant and human alike.

            "I'm fine…" Xavier finally said, his voice hoarse and strained.  He stared upward to where the dark presence had been and wondered whose voice had fended off the powerful attack.

            Xavier began to speak, and then paused.  His mind wandered in thought for a moment, and then he met Sid's concerned gaze.

            "I'm not sure exactly what happened," he admitted, "That force was…not human…"

            Sid nodded, "What was it?  A demon?"

            Xavier shook his head, "I don't know…"

            _Legion, the word resurfaced in his mind and Xavier frowned._

            "We need to get everyone out…"

            "And they are coming…" a new voice added, but it was one Xavier recognized.  He glanced over Sid's shoulder, and saw Erik Lensherr walking quickly toward them.  

            Xavier actually smiled at his old friend, though it was not returned.

            "Mystique," Magneto began, gesturing to the woman at his side, "Heard your call, Charles…as did many others…not only mutants…who are now on their way to us as well…"

            Xavier's smiled faded as Magneto spoke again.

            "The next battle of this war…is upon us…"


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Aftershocks

Author's note:  This is another long chapter split into two.  Part 2 will be posted tomorrow.  Reviewer responses at the end!

Chapter Eighteen:

            "Holy shit, did you feel that?" Gambit asked, directing the question to everyone around him.  The entire compound had seemed to be rolling beneath their feet just moments before, and now a strange, very cold silence fell heavily in the dim passages.

            The first shudders had been little more than a hum, but had grown more intense after every wave, and those in the group who lacked the natural agility to stay on their feet grasped onto the walls for support.

            Gambit glanced first a Nightcrawler, who was standing easily in the middle of the hall, and the blue mutant nodded gravely.  As Gambit glanced away, Nightcrawler crossed himself and said a mumbled prayer for protection.

            Rebecca was standing in front of the X-Men, keeping one hand on the wall, just in case another tremor began.  Her eyes were wide and her face had drained of color, but the heat around her was what gave away her sudden fear.  She was rubbing the inner part of her free arm against her hip absently, scratching the old scars there, which were hidden by the long sleeves of her shirt.

            Gambit empathized with each of them and tried to shake off his own terror.  When the walls had begun to tremor, the sensation had not simply been a physical feeling.  It had stirred memories in him, for no particular reason…bad memories.  Remy LeBeau felt like those tremors had shaken him to the soul.

            From about twenty feet in front of them, Pyro also was also holding on to the wall for support.  His lighter was gripped tightly in one hand and he was glancing around with quick, nervous jerks of his head.

            Toad was crouching low and instinctively had drawn into a dark shadow.  When he heard Gambit speak, he glanced back over his shoulder and sneered.  The expression was calming, familiar to his face, and his verbal retort drew them all back to reality.

            "_No…" Toad said sarcastically, "_We missed it…bloody X-Man…_"_

            He stood and inhaled deeply before glancing around at the others.  Each was standing quietly stunned, recouping from the sudden burst of better-left-forgotten memories which the tremors in the wall had stirred in their minds.  

            Whether fortunately or unfortunately, Toad had more practice than the rest at ignoring or fighting off the unwanted, painful thoughts…and voices…of his memory.

            "Let's keep movin'," he urged them on again.

            Rebecca was the first to take a hesitant step forward, and she met Toad's gaze firmly as she spoke.  To his quiet relief, her voice was clear and did not sound afraid.

            "I think…that's a really good idea…" she said calmly, the air around her cooling considerably.

            After a few steps, she stood next to Pyro and gave him an encouraging grin.  He returned it, and relaxed slightly, pointing ahead of them with his lighter.

            "It's this way…" Pyro said and they began to walk again.  

            The younger member of the Brotherhood kept throwing nervous glances at the strange young woman with the fiery red hair.  He had been shocked when his own fire was torn from his control, and through the orange light, Rebecca Malloy's anger had shone fiercely.  Now, walking next to her, as she slightly shivered in her night clothes, she suddenly did not seem so frightening.  She was just another person (no, another mutant, he corrected himself) and she had a gift just like his.  Well, _almost like his…_

            Rebecca folded her arms over her chest and sighed audibly.  She was cold and very tired of walking around these dark tunnels.  She was unconsciously rubbing her inner arms together as she took quick steps forward, pacing Toad and Pyro, who were in front of her.  From behind, she could hear the footsteps of the two X-Men.  

            She was standing in between the two pairs of mutants, creating an unspoken barrier in their conflict.  She hoped it would last until they found Sid and the Professor.  

            _Sid, where are you? she thought, 'loudly,' hoping her brother would at least sense her approaching, the way twins sometimes can._

            Rebecca tried to focus on the simple task of walking forward, but her thoughts lingered on the memories that had surged violently before her eyes.  

            …s_he is eleven and she is alone, walking down a sunny lane toward her home, past long stretches of swaying green corn…suddenly, two black cars pull past her, their tires squeal as they quickly stop in front of her…four men get out of each, she smiles at them because there is no reason not to…they smiled back, and they were still smiling as they put the ether-soaked cloth over her face…then, there was just the darkness and then later, there was the burning pain in her arms…then, there was the fire…_

            Rebecca shivered again and walked faster.  

            As she moved past Toad, he stared at her with dark curiosity.  She was being very quiet, and was looking at the ground at her bare feet.  The air around her had lost all of its warmth and she was not really paying attention to where she was going.  She had been exchanging mindless banter with the Cajun since they had left the cell, even after she stopped the earlier battle, but now all of her good humor seemed to have disappeared.  Toad decided he preferred her chatter (no matter how annoying it was) over this new temperament.  At least she had seemed alert…charged, ready to spark if needed…

            Toad took quick steps forward to catch up with her, ignoring Pyro's own curious frown.

            When he finally reached her, he did not say anything, he simply walked along beside her.  She did not make any indication that she noticed him, just continued to walk with her head down.  About five minutes passed, everyone just walking in silence.

            Then, Rebecca lifted her head and brushed the loose pieces of hair from her braid behind her ears.  The distance in her eyes was gone, and the spark of the flame around her had returned.  She turned her head to the right, and did not look surprised to see Toad walking next to her.  She gave him a small smile of reassurance and he nodded in return.

            Rebecca slowed her steps and fell back again to her original spot in between the Brotherhood and the X-Men.  Gambit glanced over at her with concern after watching the exchange with the Brotherhood member carefully.

            "Are you alright, _chere?" he asked, the question sincere, without his usual flirtatious grin.  _

            She glanced up at him as nodded, "Yeah, just…freaking out a little, I guess…"

            Nightcrawler was keeping pace with Gambit, and she noticed he carried a rosary, grasped as firmly in his two-fingered hand as Pyro with his lighter.

            "You don't have a spare one of those by any chance, do ya?" Rebecca asked with a shaky chuckle.  Nightcrawler smiled but shook his head.

            "Nein," he replied, "Sorry…but be sure, I asked _Him_ to watch over all of us this night…"

            Rebecca nodded, "Thanks…I think we'll need it."

            After another ten minutes, they came to a place where the hallway divided into two.  Pyro stopped and turned backward, trying to visualize the way he and Sabertooth had come from.  

            "This way…" he said, pointing to the right and began to walk when Toad grasped his upper arm.

            "Hang on…" he said, glaring at the light coming from the right-hand hall.  

            Gambit and the others caught up with them, and the Cajun stared in same direction as Toad, with the same suspicion.

            "That light seems _very familiar to me, __ami," he said, primarily to Toad, who nodded._

            "So does the cold," Rebecca added, and then glanced at Pyro, "You sure that was the way?"

            Pyro nodded with a frown, not understanding their hesitation, "Yeah…yeah, definitely."

            Rebecca exchanged wary glances with Gambit and Toad.  It was just like before, and the 'right' way again seemed to feel like the 'wrong' way.

            Pyro was standing at the entrance to the cold, lighted hall looking annoyed.  He _knew_ this was the way to the front hanger, and he thought their doubts were about his directions and not the odd white light at the other end.  Pyro turned and glanced down toward the light.  He squinted, and then frowned. 

            From the other end, he could almost swear he saw someone walking toward them.

            Before he could mention the approaching figure to the others, a loud shriek echoed from behind them.  It was not like the shriek from earlier, which had rattled them in their minds.  This voice emanated from something physical.  From one of the two mutants who had snuck up behind them…

***

            From the darkness behind them, two of Stryker's mutant weapons stood in silence.  One was easily a foot shorter than the other, and he opened his mouth wide when he spotted the five wandering intruders.

            The cry that burst from his powerful lungs sent shockwaves down the hall, and if his voice had not been already in use, he would have laughed as the intruders fell to their knees.  He was one of the Lot Program mutants, like the telekinetic twins.  He had forgotten his last name decades ago, but the others called him Eddie.

            Standing next to him, the taller mutant watched with much less amusement.  He was the only member of Stryker's team who was still wearing one of the strange caps that blocked telepathic interference.  Not because he had not felt the pain when the compound shook, but because he was (always had been) paranoid of outsiders.  His name, if anyone still cared, was Paul, and he specialized in 'pushing' people to do what he wanted. 

            After only a few seconds, Eddie fell silent again, though he was panting heavily from the effort.  He glanced up at Paul and grinned proudly.

            Paul looked less than enthusiastic to approach the other mutants, but he had his orders, and he would follow them until he died.

***

Reviewer Responses:

To WolfKyr:  Hail, grammar inspector!  :-)  Thanks again for pointing that out.

To ManniElf18:  Thanks for the OoOoOs!  Legion links back to the crossover to the movie "Storm of the Century" where the big bad battling Xavier is from.  Legion is a biblical term for a demon who claimed to be many demons, which the big bad said he is just one of.  

To Fire Dancer:  This update will be quickly followed by another.  It's _almost_ done!  But not quite.  The cliffs are starting to get a little high… yikes…

To samson:  Gotta love the Cajun.  The only thing I would add is a little green English guy, but that's just the crazy Toad fan in me.

To angelic katty:  Thanks for following the books.  The 'X' in X-book is starting to stand more for 'crossover' than ever!  And they're far from over.  The first three books are turning out to be like one long first episode.  There's a lot of characters to get in there, and more seem to show up everyday.  :-) the outer hanger.all, defea

err:


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Pusher and The Voi...

Chapter Nineteen:

            Nightcrawler was on his feet first, crouching in a ready position to face the source of the noise.  For a moment, he had the wild thought that the children from the mansion had somehow been brought to this place, and that he would see Siryn's bright Irish eyes greeting him from the corridor.

            However, when he saw the two figures approaching, he knew they were not students of Xavier.  The shorter could have been confused as a child, but their movements were threatening.

            The others were slowly standing and taking their hands from their ears.  A harsh giggle rang through the air, and the sound felt heavy, like it could be touched instead of simply heard.

            The taller mutant stepped forward.  He looked at each of them in turn, and finally settled on Nightcrawler.  The mutant, named Paul when he was a boy, narrowed his eyes slightly.

            A strange sensation came over the blue mutant, one he recognized from his past.  Like someone else was taking control of his body…his mind…like when he had involuntarily attacked the President of the United States…

            He ground his sharp teeth together and fought against the 'pusher's' control on his mind.

            Paul felt him fighting and grinned wickedly.  Despite his earlier reservations, he always enjoyed making people do what he wanted them to do.

            "_Leave…" Paul's voice echoed with a deep vibrato, "__Just go away…"_

            Then, he pointed to Gambit, because of his similar uniform, "_And take him with you...go into the cold…_"

            Nightcrawler closed his eyes tightly, trying not to listen to the attacking mutant's powerful commands.  

            "No…" he said and then disappeared.  The others looked at the fading smoke in surprise, and Gambit drew a card from his pocket.  It charged quickly, and he threw it towards the new mutants quickly.  Eddie opened his mouth and screamed again.  The card slowed in mid-air, as if it had impacted something soft, and grew blindingly bright right before it exploded.

            All the mutants were again thrown off their feet, except Toad who leapt toward the ceiling.

            Paul fell backward and hit the ground hard.  As he did, the strange cap fell from his head.  He stood quickly, and this time grabbed Pyro with his mind.  The boy, unprepared for such an assault, was easily controlled.

            "_Kill them…" Paul's voice commanded and Pyro fought with his right hand to keep it from opening his lighter.  Paul gave a guttural grunt of effort and forced the boy to do what he wanted.  His head pounded with pain, but he ignored it._

            Pyro panicked as the flame appeared in his hand, and he held it toward Gambit.  He had done this earlier when he was fighting as part of the Brotherhood, but now, he struggled to keep the fire under his own control.

            The flames leapt toward the Cajun, who dodged them easily.  He did not counter Pyro's attack, but turned again toward the two unknown mutants.  

            Paul raised one hand toward Pyro and then the other at Gambit, who froze in his tracks.  The strain of controlling two people at once caused white stars of pain to dance before his eyes.

            When Eddie stepped up beside him, Paul focused again on Pyro.  

            "_Kill her…" he said, nodding his head toward Rebecca.   Pyro glanced at her, and their eyes locked.  A smiled crossed Pyro's face and he allowed his fight with the 'pushing' mutant to ease.  _

            Flames once again shot from his hand, but Rebecca stepped into them instead of away.  The fire swirled around her like orange and yellow ribbon, and she held her hands out.  The heat began to draw into her palms, and she closed her eyes serenely.  After the fire was absorbed, she stepped toward the two new mutants.

            The power was all around her now, the air shimmering with heat, and she grinned as the flames burst to life at her feet.

            The fire began to trace a direct path toward Paul and Eddie.  The smaller mutant's eyes widened considerably at her unexpected display of power, and then his mouth opened wider.  The resulting shout knocked Rebecca to the side and she stumbled against the wall.  The fire approaching them disappeared and the hall once again became dark.

            Paul heard a soft sound behind him, and yelped in surprise as Nightcrawler gripped his shoulders.  There was a second soft sound, and they both disappeared.  Gambit and Pyro felt the mental hold on them disappear as well.  

            Eddie gaped at them and inhaled deeply for another shriek, when he was hit in the face with a sticky green substance.  Toad leapt down from the ceiling and watched the small mutant try to tear the substance from his face.  In one hand, Toad was carrying the strange cap the taller mutant had been wearing.

            At the same moment, Nightcrawler reappeared with the terrified 'pusher' in tow.  Paul collapsed to his knees, now on the other side of the crossing halls, and his mind spun from the sudden 'jump.'  His focus was lost, and he held his head in pain.

            Toad was crouching next to the shrieker, watching him reel in terror with quiet amusement.  He heard a footstep behind him, and Rebecca began speak.

            "What did you do to him?" she asked, and when she saw Eddie could not breathe, she spoke again, "He's choking!  How do you…"

            Toad ignored her and began to speak directly to the small mutant himself.

            "Right…" he began, feeling Rebecca's angry glare without having to look back, "Now, you listen, and you nod if you understand me.  This shit I spit on you ain't goin' nowhere unless you do what I tell you, got it?"

            The small mutant was staring up at him with terror, and only continued to tear unsuccessfully at the substance filling his mouth and nose.

            Toad's face became vicious as he glared down, "You _better nod_ before you _suffocate_…"

            The small mutant began to nod vehemently, his face losing color as the remaining oxygen in his lungs was spent.  

            "Now, I'm gonna take that shit _off_ of your face…_if you'll stop the screamin'…got it?"_

            Eddie nodded again urgently, the void in his chest becoming painful, screaming on its own for air.  Toad looked satisfied, and then spit in Eddie's face again.

            Rebecca began to protest, before she realized it was not more of the green viscous stuff, only ordinary saliva.  Almost at once, the solid mass began to get soft, and Toad had to spit one more time before the small mutant was able to spit the green substance out of his own mouth.

            Eddie breathed in great gasps of air, and never took his frightened eyes off of Toad.

            "Okay," Toad began again, "You just sit right there for now…don't talk, just nod or shake your head when someone asks you somethin', understand?"

            He could tell the small mutant desperately wanted to speak, but he just nodded again and sagged against the wall, defeated.

            "Good," Toad said, leaning forward slightly so the mutant would cringe, "But, one sound…one bloody peep…and you're done in…either by me, or Pyro there will char-broiled you…"

            "No, he won't," a very strong voice said, and Toad stood and glared at Rebecca.  

            Her face was livid with fury and she met his vicious gaze without flinching.  This time, he did grab her arm again, and drug her to the side toward where Gambit and Pyro were standing.  Nightcrawler was keeping close watch on the 'pusher' only a few feet away.

            "_This," Toad said, gesturing to the two mutants, "…is the __only resistance we've found since escaping that fucking cell.  I doubt they're the only one's here, and I doubt there the ones in charge.  They fucking attacked us…"_

            "I don't care," Rebecca interrupted him, "We're not going to kill them…"

            "What the hell is wrong with you?" Toad hissed at her, "D'you think this is a game…"

            "_Maybe," she said with slow emphasis, "Maybe it's all a game!  Fucking killer robots…fucking good guys and bad guys…fucking cold, haunted hallways that change and…"_

            "_Enough," Nightcrawler said strongly, actually sounding angry himself.  Rebecca and Toad, as well as Gambit and Pyro, stared at him for a moment in surprise.  Nightcrawler was helping the fallen 'pusher' sit up, handing him a small white cloth to sop the blood from his nose and face._

            "Fighting with words will get us no farther than fighting with our gifts," the blue mutant continued, his voice returning to its typically soft tone.  Toad was glaring at him viciously, and turned it on Rebecca once more before turning with a disgusted scoff.  He walked over toward the small mutant again and ordered him to go sit by the taller one.

            Eddie moved without protest, looking more like a child than ever, and curled up closely next to Paul.  His bleeding nose was ebbing, but he knew the headache would last at least a few more hours.

            "You are ill," Nightcrawler said to him, and the 'pusher' shook his head.

            "No," he said, glancing up at the blue mutant, "I'm pretty sure we're dying."

            "Who are you?" Rebecca asked, kneeling down close by.  There was something eerily familiar about them, but she did not know why.

            "My name is Paul, and I'm a mutant," he said, announcing it like he was at a support meeting, "This is Eddie, and he's a mutant, too."

            "Yeah, we figured that out ourselves," Gambit chimed in with a strained grin.  These two did indeed look like they were dying…maybe they even looked worse.

            "Beyond that…" Paul continued, "We're nothing."

            He looked up at Pyro with an almost nostalgic grin, "For a minute, I thought maybe you were a firestarter…but you've got a lighter, so you're just a pyretic, huh?"

            The tone was almost mocking and Pyro glared at him.

            "Doesn't make me any less dangerous, asshole," Pyro said and Paul began to laugh.

            "Oh, yes, it does…" he said, and then added in a diminishing voice, "Believe me…it does…"

            "Then, maybe you should be more nervous about me," Rebecca said, suddenly disliking this mutant a little.  Paul glanced toward her doubtfully.

            "Just because of that little show you put on…please," he shot back, and then sneered, "There's only ever been one…Stryker said so…"

            Nightcrawler recoiled, "_Stryker?  Colonel Stryker?_"

            Paul laughed again, "No…_General_ Stryker…as it's been for nearly six months…"

            Nightcrawler fell into silent thought, and Rebecca spoke again.

            "Charlene McGee," Rebecca said and Paul winced as if he was struck.  

            "How did you know that?" he said in a nasty tone.

            Rebecca frowned and held one hand toward his face.  Behind her, she did not see Toad grin as the flames leapt from her palm.  Eddie broke his vow of silence by yelping in shock, but Toad decided with inner amusement to overlook that slip of the tongue…so to speak.

            "She's my mother," Rebecca said coolly, a stark contrast to the burning mass in her hand.

            Paul did not flinch, but his eyes widened with wonder at this new, unexpected fact.  His gaze shifted from the flame, to the young woman's shining blue eyes.

            "Charlie's…your mom…" Paul breathed softly, and then something changed in his face.  What was it?  Excitement…anticipation…a sudden peace washing away his wicked glare.

            "He'd seen it coming," he continued softly, "Our seer had seen it…you should meet him…he said there'd be two…Charlie'll have two…and that's when…"

            Paul's mouth dropped and a desperate fear filled his eyes.  He grabbed onto Rebecca's flaming hand, which she quickly extinguished as she fell backward in surprise.

            "You have to leave here," the older mutant said quickly, "All of you…but _you, firestarter, have to leave most of all…"_

            Before he could say another word, Toad landed solidly beside them and ripped the 'pusher' away from Rebecca.

            "_Keep your bloody hands off her," he growled, thinking Paul's sudden movement had been an attack._

            Paul was nodding but did not move his eyes from Rebecca, "Fine…fine.  _Just get out!_  For your mother's sake…"

            Rebecca frowned in confusion, and got to her knees again.

            "How do you know her?" she asked, and Paul began to shake his head.

            "No…no time…no time…you have to get out…"

            Toad stood up and pulled her with him reluctantly.  Gambit was standing to their left and took a step forward.

            "Becca?" he asked with concern.  Her eyes had not left the 'pushing' mutant, and Gambit wanted to make sure Mr. Tall was not using his power on her.

            Rebecca glanced at him and nodded before returning to gaze to the two fallen subjects of the Lot Program.

            "What about you two?" she asked, "Why don't you…"

            "No," Paul said firmly, "I told you…we're dying…but none of _you_…have to die, too…"

            "We can't just leave you here," Rebecca said with honest concern.

            "Yes, we can," Toad said, glaring at the pair viciously, and Rebecca shot him a fiery look before he continued, "But…we won't…"

            Toad reached down and hauled the 'pusher' to his feet.  The small mutant jumped up without having to be asked.

            "You're gonna stay right where we can see you," he said, "If you're dying, then it doesn't matter if its here or a hundred feet down the tunnel.  Pyro?"

            The younger Brotherhood member step forward, knowing what Toad was going to ask.

            "I still say it's this way," Pyro said, pointing to the right, "But now that light's gone…"

            Gambit inspected the newly darkened hall cautiously.  It felt warmer, safer now somehow.  Rebecca appeared at his side and nodded in acknowledgement.

            "I think you were right before," Rebecca said to Pyro, "And I think you're right now."

            Toad made the two mutants walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on them and the other's fell into their previous marching pattern as they headed down the final stretch of tunnel that lead to the outer hanger.

***

Review Response:

To Xany Kaos – Thanks for the review!  I'm trying to do justice to each character which is why I eventually want each to have their own book.  Right now, they're all fighting for room with so many characters crammed in one situation.  :-)  


	21. Chapter Twenty: Drawing Together

Chapter Twenty:

            Moments like this were the only times Xavier truly wished he had the power to stand.  Magneto was next to him, his arms folded over his chest and a triumphant smile on his face.  He was looking down at Xavier, simply because of the Professor's seated position in the wheelchair, but the illusion of Magneto towering over his former colleague was something Erik Lensherr had always used to his advantage.

            "This does not need to be a battle, Erik," Xavier said calmly and Magneto shook his head with disappointment.

            "Still trying to be the great negotiator, Charles?" he chided, "Even when enemies to mutant kind have lost all discretion...attacking our people without regard for the public learning of their actions."

            Xavier was about to speak, and then tilted his head in silent concentration.  There were others approaching the hanger...many others, and not all mutants...

            Magneto looked pleased, "You can hear them coming now...you understand that this battle is no longer a choice.  We were not drawn here by accident, at least, not _all _of us..."

            "Yet, you _did _begin this, Erik," Xavier said, watching the smile slip from his old friend's face, "Had you not sought the children of Charlene McGee in such a manner, the maker of the Sentinel would not have sent it to collect them..._and _you..."

            Sid, standing a few feet behind the Professor, frowned and looked between him and Magneto. 

            "What does he mean?" Sid asked, but helmet-clad mutant leader ignored him.

            "In time," Magneto replied slowly, glaring at Xavier with waning patience, "It would have been sent without provocation..."

            "Provo...?" Sid began, and then shouted, "You said you came to our house _after_ the Sentinel began to attack!"

            Magneto turned his gaze to the young man and smiled sadly.  To Sid, the look said, _Now, Mr. Malloy, this is really not the time for that discussion.  The adults are speaking._

            Suddenly, from one dark hallway, a pair of ragged looking men ran toward them in terror.  They were dressed in strange, white uniforms, and if Sid were to guess their ages by their faces alone, he would have thought they were children.

            The pair paused, looking to the right and left in perfect time, and finally spotted the small cluster of mutants with surprise.  They almost fled away from the new strangers, when the first twin, Max, spotted Xavier's wheelchair.  He grabbed his brother, Jack, and pointed.  Without words exchanged, Jack understood what Max meant.

            They had heard the voice of Xavier when he called to those within the compound, images of a gentleman in a silver chair had appeared in both of their minds.  Now, with strange relief, they ran towards him.

            "It's you..." Max said, breathing heavily.

            "You're him..." Jack added, also gasping.

            Xavier only frowned at them for a moment in confusion.  They must have been nearly thirty, but they had the mannerisms of someone half that age.  Max took a few more quick breaths and then grinned broadly.

            "We heard you!" he said with delight.

            "You said you knew the way out!" Jack added after his brother with equal excitement.

            A roar rumbled through the room, and the twins stared backward in horror as Sabertooth pounded into the hanger.  They turned their desperate eyes to Xavier.

            "Please, help us!" Max said quickly.

            "We were only playing!" Jack added.

            Xavier reached out and calmed them with his mind.  The pair visibly relaxed, but their eyes were still filled with fear.  Xavier peered over their shoulders, and spotted Sabertooth walking toward Magneto.  Whenever he glanced at the pair, his anger was obvious, but he would not act again without Magneto's order.

            "I won't let them harm you," Xavier said in a low, encouraging voice, "Tell me who you are..."

            "We're mutants," Max said simply, and Jack nodded in agreement.

            "Alright," Xavier said, "But _who_ are you?"

            The pair exchanged confused looks, as if they did not fully understand his question.  They were mutants, and that was all.  That was all they had ever been told.

            Magneto watched Xavier question the two mutants with growing impatience.  The soldiers were approaching, and they had no time for interrogations.  Magneto drew Sabertooth and Mystique aside for private counsel.

            "What happened?" he asked the large mutant, and Sabertooth glared at the pair again before replying.

            "_Those two_..." he began with a growl, "Attacked us after we found the X-Men.  They move things with their minds.  But they don't seem very good at it..."

            Magneto followed Sabertooth's gaze toward the two young/old men and pondered on their significance.  

            "Did they say to whom they answered?" he asked and Sabertooth shook his head.

            "They didn't give me a chance to ask before they tried to dice me up," the large mutant replied with fury.

            As Magneto pondered silently, two more mutants burst from the hall, each of whom the Brotherhood knew quite well.  Wolverine and Cyclops, noticing the strange calm in the hanger, walked quickly toward Xavier, keeping wary eyes on Magneto and his followers.

            "Scott," Xavier asked quickly, "The others are not with you?"

            Cyclops shook his head, "We were separated..."

            Xavier nodded, "Yes, I know...I've spoken to Kurt.  I hoped he and Gambit would find you and follow to the exit."

            "I can't speak for the Cajun," Wolverine said cynically, "But Nightcrawler should be able to lead them back here..."

            Xavier nodded, and then paused a moment before adding, "Pyro and Toad are with them...as well as Mr. Malloy's sister..."

            "Why don't you peek in and check on 'em?" Wolverine asked, but there was no amusement in his voice.  Xavier nodded gravely and closed his eyes, trying to reach out to Kurt again, when the sounds of many heavy footsteps filled the hanger.  

            All the mutants turned and saw dozens of soldiers, dressed in black, rush out around them.  As they spread into position, Magneto could not repress a dark smile.  Mystique and Sabertooth stood ready to his left and right.  He glanced over at Xavier once, and even though the Professor could not read the other man's mind, he read the words in Magneto's expression clearly.

            _I told you, Charles..._warned_ you.  I hope your children are ready for this war..._

            Trailing at the end of the line of troops, two other mutants, also dressed in white, began to move toward the center of the hanger.  One wore dark glasses and carried a white cane in front of him.  Even though he had been blind his entire life, his own special 'sight' allowed him to walk forward and avoid most objects without the aid of the cane.  If asked he would have said his name was Andrew...and he was a mutant...

            To his left, the blind mutant was grasping the arm of the other just above the elbow.  The second mutant walked in a slow pace, his feet barely lifting from the ground as he moved.  His eyes were half-lidded, and the expression on his pale face was lifeless.  It was difficult to tell if he was leading the blind mutant or if the blind mutant was leading him.

            In Xavier's mind, the pale mutant drew the memory of Jason Stryker's wasted form from Alkalai Lake.  But, he knew Jason was dead, he had heard him die right after Kurt had teleported with him out of the Dark Cerebro.

            This mutant's name was Cody Weinberg, and out of the six from Lot 23 Project, he was the most dangerous.

            The soldiers formed a half circle, staying a good distance away from the cluster of mutants, and leveled their weapons, not at the intruders, but at the one they knew as Weinberg.  This did not escape the attention of Xavier, who tried to reach the pale mutant's mind unsuccessfully.  

The Professor exhaled with frustration, and instead, focused his mind in another direction and took control of all those around him in the hanger.  The soldiers, the Brotherhood, the X-Men and any others.  The entire room fell into an eerie silence.  The only ones who remained free of his influence were Magneto, the pale mutant...and the dark figure walking last out of the hall.

For a moment, Charles and Erik stared in shock as the man called out.  It was a voice they each knew very well, and one that frequented their more recent nightmares.

"Charles Xavier..." Stryker began in a welcoming tone, which quickly became vicious, "And Erik Lensherr."

The 'dead' general stepped into the dim light from the open hanger doors.  His teeth gleamed like fangs as he grinned.  On his head, he wore one of the mechanical caps he had created to ward off the Professor's powerful mind.  During Xavier's exchange with the stranger, Stryker had weathered the pain to keep the device on his head, even when the blood began to flow from his ears and nose.  A few red stains lingered on his cheeks and chin.

"So..._good_...to see you both again..."

***

            Outside in the jet of the X-Men, Rogue was dabbing Mary's brow with a damp cloth.  Her thoughts strayed from her unconscious friend, to Logan and the others, to Bobby back at the mansion, even to Gambit and what might have happened to him...

            Despite her worry, she was alert to everything going on around them.  The whine of the jet's engines, the howl of the wind outside, her own steady breathing.

Which is why Rogue nearly jumped out of her chair when Mary gripped her hand tightly, and opened her eyes.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Taking

Chapter Twenty-One:

            "William…" Xavier said quietly, his eyes widening as Stryker took slow, deliberate steps toward them.  

            The room was silent, except for the sound of the General's boots impacting the floor of stone, and the howl of the wind outside.  The snow had begun to pile up just inside the open hanger doors, and any light that had been coming from the outside began to fade to nothing.  

            Magneto struggled not to take a step backward as Stryker's eyes shifted towards him.  The mad grin never left the General's face, and the expression was the same as it had been in Magneto's nightmares.  

            "Impossible," Magneto said, his voice low and rumbling.  There was no trace of fear there, however.  His time for fear had ended within the cold fences of a Nazi work camp.  What rose in its place was a burning injustice.  He could see now that the General had a scar running diagonally across his face, from the icy chains that should have held him beneath the waters of Alkalai Lake.

            Stryker stared at Magneto for another moment, reveling in anticipation for his revenge on the mutant leader.  Then, he glanced around the hanger, at all of the soldiers, mutant and human alike, who stood now in a state of suspension, held in place by Xavier's mind.  It had not been the circumstance Stryker anticipated, but he did not blame his troops for being unable to keep the protective caps on their heads.  

            The pain caused by Xavier's earlier debate with the stranger still echoed in Stryker's body, and the General would never know about the dozens of hemorrhages now damaging his brain, but he did not feel any of his pain anymore.  His madness had driven him beyond pain, and when he laughed, fresh blood began to stream from his nose.

            Stryker held his hands out, motioning towards the humans on either side of him.  He turned once, rotating with a few slow steps, in order to get a full view of the hanger.  When he faced Xavier again, there were streaks of tears etched down his blood stained cheeks.

            "Take them," he said, keeping his hands extended, "Go on, Xavier.  Take them all!  If you want them, _take them!  _Kill them if you want!  What does it matter anymore?_"_

            Stryker lowered his arms, and the mad smiled faded into a vacant stare.  Xavier wanted to speak, he _needed to speak, but no words came._

            "Just like you took my son…" Stryker continued, "And you killed him…just like you killed my wife…just like you tried to kill everyone in the world."

            The General began to shake his head, almost in disbelief, "Mutants…how to deal with mutants…the mutant problem…"

            His expression changed again, back to the madding smile, "Before, there was only one answer.  Find a way to kill you all.  Wipe your dirty DNA from the world.  But now…I've found another way.  So, go ahead, Xavier.  Take them all.  You're just like _him…you're just like the stranger.  And he wants you all, take you somewhere…if I had killed you, I would have sent you to hell.  But, maybe, the stranger will take you somewhere worse."_

            Xavier turned his head quickly toward the place above them where the creature in the darkness had been.  Was that the stranger Stryker spoke of?

            "William," Xavier said again, in a voice he hoped was strong enough to reach the insane man, "I don't know who this stranger is…but _I will not_ take…or kill…anyone here, or anywhere else."

            Stryker was approaching the pair of mutants in white, the one with the dark glasses was still held by Xavier, and Cody Weinberg was staring blankly toward his feet, his breathing strained and raspy.

            Xavier did not lower his gaze from the General as he released his hold on the others in the hanger.  There was a moment of surprised confusion, and the sound of weapons being aimed again from the half-circle of soldiers.  

            Andrew gripped his cane protectively as he felt Stryker approaching from behind.  He turned his head toward the General, seeing more without his eyes than most people did with them.  Stryker put a hand on Cody's shoulder and leaned forward, as if to whisper in the mutant's ear, when Andrew spoke.

            "This is your last chance to stop, General," the blind mutant said without emotion.  

            Stryker glared at him, "I did not say you could speak, mutant."

            Andrew sighed, "I did warn you, just as _she_ warned them.  _She warned Xavier about you.  It's too bad I'll never get to meet her…"_

            His voice sounded very tired, resigned to the fate he knew was upon him.  Stryker stepped toward him and sneered in his face.

            "Speak again, mutant, and I'll make sure you're the first one Cody kills."

            Andrew shook his head sadly, "No, you won't.  Magneto's the one you want to kill with Cody.  I'm the one you'll kill with…"

            He did not get to finish speaking when the General's hand struck his face and knocked him to the floor.  His dark glasses flew across the floor, and Andrew made no motion to retrieve them.  His eyelids blinked over the white membranes where his pupils should have been.

            Andrew knew he had one more thing to say before he died…but this was not the time.

            Wolverine and Cyclops had taken protective positions in front of Xavier, and Mystique and Sabertooth did the same in front of Magneto.  All had their eyes focused on Stryker.

            "Charles, what the hell is going on?" Wolverine said urgently, "Stryker…that can't be…"

            "It is, Logan," Xavier said, "You know it is…But, how, I don't know…"

            The twin mutants, who had been huddling behind Xavier's chair, began to step backward, in perfect time, their eyes locked, not on Stryker, but on Cody.

            "No…" Max said.

            "No…" Jack said, and then muttered, "Don't, Cody…don't…"

            Magneto ground his teeth together and took a few steps forward.

            Stryker glanced over at him and grinned, before leaning toward Cody's ear again.

            The mutant's eyes became alert as Stryker spoke three words, which had been conditioned into Cody Weinberg since he was a child.

            "Cody…" Stryker whispered, "_Go play._"

            The pale mutant lifted his chin and looked around the room.  Cody's face remained expressionless, and he began to walk forward.  The X-Men and the Brotherhood did not have time to react as Cody held his hands out in front of him.

            Wolverine jerked forward, and felt the pale mutant begin to drain the powers from his body.  All around him, the others were falling to the ground as their own life energy was drained.  He struggled to breathe, and memories of Liberty Island flashed before his eyes.

            _He's like Rogue…Wolverine thought, __Oh, Christ, he's like Rogue…he's not even touching us…_

            Xavier gripped with arms of his chair tightly as the pale mutant's attack ripped the power from his mind.  He fought to keep his eyes open, and felt wave after wave of energy flowing out of him.  As more power left him, the pale mutant became more aware, more alive.

            Magneto did not fall to the floor as his body's energy was drained.  He also was reminded of Liberty Island, but then he had given over his powers willingly, he had been prepared for Rogue to take what was his for a short time.  This, however, was different, violent, and out of all the mutants around him, Cody was drawing the most from Magneto.  Magneto was the only one Cody had been ordered to kill.

***

            "Mary!" Rogue said with relief, and then spoke quickly "You're awake!  Are you ok?  How do you feel?"

            With Rogue's support, Mary was able to sit up, holding one hand over her closed eyes.

            "Oh, God," Mary said softly, "Oh, God…"

            When she dropped her hand and looked up at Rogue, there were tears running down her face.

            "He's killing them," she said, and began to sob, "He's killing them…"

            Rogue glanced backward to the open hanger with fear, but when she looked at Mary again, her face became hard and her eyes flashed fiercely.

            "Who's being killed?" she asked quickly, putting her hands on Mary's shoulders, "D'you mean Logan and the others?"

            Mary nodded, "Yes, he doesn't want to kill all of them because then the monster will kill him, but he doesn't know…Oh, God…"

            Rogue stood and pulled a heavy jacket around her.  She tossed another to Mary, who stared at it through her tears.

            "Come on…" Rogue said, firmly, "We're goin' in."

            Mary took and deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, we are.  We always do…"

            The two young women wrapped themselves against the blowing winds as they began on the deep snowy path toward the open doors of the compound.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Taste of Fire

Chapter Twenty-Two:

            _*BAMPF*_

            Nightcrawler reappeared a short distance in front of their small group, listening and looking down the hall carefully.  After he was sure there was no one waiting in the shadows to attack them, he turned around and nodded to the others, and then disappeared again.

            A moment later, Gambit and Rebecca followed, with Toad and Pyro behind them.  In between, the two wasted mutants in white trudged along obediently.  Eddie, the shrieker gripped Paul, the pusher's arm tightly, his eyes wide with fear.  Paul glanced down at him every now and then, and forced an encouraging smile on his face.  Eddie had always been the youngest, out of the six of them, and Paul had always been the oldest, the one the others looked to for guidance when their ever changing march of faceless commanders offered none.

            Paul, for the most part, kept his eyes fixed on the young woman in front of him.  She only looked slightly like her mother, he decided, though his only clear memories of Charlene McGee were warped by the images of the flames around her as she destroyed a doomed small town.  But that was nearly a quarter century ago, and Paul's mind was torn a little more each time he 'pushed' someone.

            _*BAMPF*_

            Nightcrawler appeared again, and was about to give the signal to continue, when the sounds of shouting rang up the corridor.  He tilted his head and listened.  Even though the words were muffled, he could easily tell which direction they were echoing from.

            "I think I hear someone!" he called back, and waited for the others to run up beside him before continuing on.

            "I heard it, too," Rebecca said with a relieved grin, that fell from her face immediately.  The shouting had faded, but a sense stronger than her ears told her something was wrong.

            Eddie felt it, too, and gripped Paul's arm in terror.

            "_Cody…" he said, as low as he could with his powerful voice._

            "Sid," Rebecca said aloud, with more urgency, and began to sprint down the hall.  

            "Hey!" Toad shouted and chased after her quickly.  Pyro followed, along with the two X-Men.  The two wasted mutants stood still and watched them disappear down the hall.

            Paul looked down at Eddie, his face grave but resolute.

            "We have to follow them," he said, and the smaller mutant began to cry.

            "I know…" Eddie said, swallowing a sob, "We always do…"

            Rebecca lost all feeling except for the need to get to her brother.  The floor beneath her bare feet was getting colder, as was the air around her, but she only felt Sid's pain.  When she reached the end of the hall, she slid to stop, and stared out over the hanger with confusion.  Toad ran up to her with fury and gripped her upper arms.

            "_I told you to bloody st…" he began and then fell silent at the scene before them._

            The circle of soldiers had widened, and a solitary mutant dressed in white stood with his hands outstretched toward the X-Men and Brotherhood.  Magneto was the only one still on his feet, though his power was wavering.

            Pyro and Gambit stood behind them with uncertainty, but Nightcrawler quickly locked his gaze on William Stryker.  He inhaled sharply, and walked up to the others.

            "_Mein Gott," he breathed, "It is Stryker…"_

            Rebecca tried to take a step forward, but Toad held her in place.

            "What's happening to them?" she shouted, and Toad felt the heat through his gloved hands.

            "He's draining them," Paul's voice said from behind them, in an unemotional, matter-of-fact tone, "He's stealing their powers…he will eventually kill them…"

            "_What do you mean kill them?" Rebecca screamed back at him._

            Paul looked at her bitterly, "What the hell do you think I mean?"

            Toad spun around, grabbed the 'pusher' by the throat the slammed him into wall.  Gambit had to take a quick side step to avoid being hit by the mutant, who did not struggle as Toad shook him viciously.

            Eddie cried out, and then spotted Max and Jack and ran to them, instead of risking being attacked by the green mutant himself.

            "_Fuckin' bastard," Toad shouted at the dying mutant.  Paul began to laugh until Toad tightened the hand around his neck._

            Nightcrawler was looking quickly between the 'pusher,' the pale mutant and Stryker beyond, and finally on Xavier's slumped form in his chair.

            "How do we stop him?" he asked, and laughter bubbled from Paul's throat again.

            "You…can't…" he struggle to speak through Toad's grasp, "He…taking…powers…he'll…never…stop…never…have…enough…"

            Rebecca's face darkened, and her fists clenched at her sides.  She could see Sid kneeling on the floor, his hands gripping his head in pain, and anger flared inside of her.  From across the hanger, she could see the uniformed man standing apart from the soldiers, grinning manically as the pale mutant drained the life from her brother…_killed_ her brother…

            "He wants power…" she said, her voice almost a growl, "I'll give him fucking power…"

            Pyro felt the fire first, his eyes locking on Rebecca as the orange glow began to surround her.  Her wide blue eyes stared to glow with the same light, the hottest part of the flame.

            Rebecca took a few steps forward, focusing entirely on the pale mutant.  She raised one hand, letting the fire gather there.  The red and orange flames wrapped around her hand in a delicate dance, and then suddenly burst out in a directly line toward the pale mutant.

***

            Cody was lost…the powers being drawn into him were such a rich mix of pleasures.  His half-aware mind filled with life, and a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.  So much power, so much he could barely tell the difference between them as they entwined and were drawn into him.

            Suddenly, he stumbled backward as Rebecca's flames struck him in the chest.  He did not fall, as the fire absorbed into his skin, but his eye widened with wonder, with overwhelming sensory overload…but mostly, with recognition.

            His pull on the other mutants faltered, as the new power filled his mind, more pure energy from one than from all the others.

***

            Magneto jerked forward, and gasped with relief as he felt his power returning.  The numbness in his limbs burned as blood rushed back into his hands.  His face, which had been becoming nearly as pale as Cody's, began to gain color again.  He stood up slowly, straightening his uniform almost unconsciously, and saw the line of fire cutting in between himself and Xavier.  He turned, and slowly smiled as he saw the source of the flames.

***

            Xavier sat up, inhaling deeply, and looking around at the X-Men.  

            "Scott," he said, and Cyclops was getting to his feet.

            "Professor…what happened?" he asked and took a protective stance between Xavier and the roaring fire.

            Xavier could not immediately reply, and heard another voice speak softly at his side.

            "Becca…" Sid said as he got to his feet, and then began to shout, "Becca!  Stop!"

            He tried to run toward her, but Wolverine grabbed his arm and stopped him.

            "Whoa…hang on, kid…" he said but Sid tore free of his grip.

            "You don't understand!" Sid replied, "She might not be able to stop!"

***

            Stryker roared in fury as he felt the heat of the fire.

            This new power was distracting Weinberg from his mission.  The other mutants were getting to their feet.  The loose circle of soldiers was breaking up, as some men fled in terror.

            His plan was falling apart…again.

            "No…" he growled, and then his voice rattled the room, "_NO!_"

***

            Rebecca took deep controlled breaths as the fire flowed out of her hand.  In her moment of anger, she did not consider the consequences of releasing so much of the fire, but the power was being absorbed as soon as it hit the pale mutant.  She felt a measure of control through the exchange of power.  She generated the fire, so she felt no pull as the others had, no pain.  Rebecca Malloy felt a pure rush of exhilaration, as her power, so often held back and chained, began to grow in her mind.

            The pale mutant, now reaching out toward her, suddenly grinned.  The expression was much like that of Stryker…utterly mad.

            His grin startled her, staring into his eager eyes, and she suddenly pulled her power back, and lowered her hand.  The flow of fire dissipated into the air, and a hush fell over the room.

            The silence was broken, as Cody Weinberg's voice, unused for over two decades, cracked in his throat.

            "_Firestarter…" was all he said, and began to take slow, methodical steps toward her._

            Sid was faster, however, as he tried to race to his sister's side.

            Cody, now very much aware of all things around him, reached his hand out toward Sid, and the young man stumbled.

            "No…" Cody said, repeating the General's words, but the tone was mocking…almost playful.

            As the pale mutant approached Xavier, Cyclops stepped forward defensively.  Cody shifted his hand toward him, never taking his eyes off Rebecca.

            "No…" he repeated, and Cyclops grasped onto the Professor's chair for support.

            As he closed in, Gambit and the others began to feel him drawing their powers, just enough to keep them from reaching him.

            "No…No…No…" Cody said over and over, and anyone who tried to approach him felt their powers draining after only a few steps.

            Rebecca stood her ground, glaring at the mutant, and raising her hands again.

            Cody's grinned widened, exposing many more teeth than usual.

            "_Yes…" he hissed as he stopped within ten feet of her and closed his eyes._

            Rebecca screamed as the fire was torn from her.  Waves of flame began to explode from her body, all immediately flowing toward Cody.  This was not like before, when she was sending the power out, when she had control.  This was an attack, the power he was taking was no longer the fire she created, it was all the life within.

            "_Let me go!," she screamed above the crackle of the flame, but the mutant could no longer hear._

***

            Rogue gasped in surprise as an odd sensation ran along her skin.  She held her gloved hands up and stared at them.  For a moment, she felt as though she was touching someone, absorbing power…

            But there was no one near her.  What the hell was going on?

            Mary walked up beside her and frowned.

            "What it is?" she asked, and Rogue dropped her hands.

            Her dark eyes glistened in the cold air, and she began to run toward the compound.  There was power building within, she could feel it…she could feel power being taken…

            Something instinctively drove her onward, the sense of power being stolen, and a life being taken…something she had to stop.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Shifting Powers

Chapter Twenty-Three:

            The sudden change in temperature as Rogue ran through the hanger doors made her gasp in surprise, the icy cold around her becoming a cloud of heat and fire.  She took deep, almost painful breaths as her lungs adjusted to the warmer air. Mary was at her side, but she hardly noticed.

            Mary looked around at the chaotic scene, and wondered if she might still be unconscious.  This could not be real; it was something she had only seen in her nightmares.

            The center of the room was engulfed in flames and she could see the silhouettes of two figures against the orange light.  When she glanced to the left, she saw the familiar forms of the X-Men and shook on Rogue's shoulder anxiously.

            "There's the Professor..." she shouted over the din, and pulled Rogue after her as she ran.  Rogue's eyes remained fixed on the brutal exchange of power, sensing one figure growing stronger, while the other was growing weaker.

            Another scream echoed in the hanger as Rebecca Malloy struggled against Cody's power.

            Mary ran breathlessly up to Xavier and the others.  She was about to speak, when she noticed the uniformed man walking stealthily around toward the fire.  He was passing behind the Brotherhood, trying to reach the powerful mutant who was gathering the flames.  As if he felt her gaze, Stryker turned and glared at her.  

Mary inhaled sharply.  In between herself and Stryker stood the tall man in the crimson cape, the mutant of metal.  She looked at them both now, and the memory of her vision rang in her mind.

"The man in crimson..." she said softly, "And the General...oh, God..."

She spun around, and knew what she would see next.

Rogue, who had followed a few steps behind her, had not joined the other X-Men.  Instead she was walking to the torrent of fire.  The mutant in white was standing in an ecstasy of power, as he faced a young woman, the source of the flames.

His back was to Rogue, and she stalked forward with fury.  This mutant was taking...he was _stealing_...and she would not allow him to kill for what he wanted...

            Logan noticed Rogue heading near the dangerous mutant, and would have stopped her, but Mary grabbed his arm.  Even against his adamantium bones, Mary's hand had strength he would never have suspected.

            "Don't..." she said in a quiet but clear voice, "This is what she has to do..."

            Rogue's fists were clenched as she stepped up behind Cody.  He was a few inches taller than she was, his grown body holding the mind of a greedy child.   She felt that greed, she had felt it before.  The exhilaration, the hunger, and she understood the temptation of drawing in so much power...but she would be damned if she would tolerate this mutant thief.

            Slowly, she pulled her long gloves down her arms and off her hands.  She let them fall to the floor, forgotten; her mind was entirely focused on the mutant in front of her.

            She held her arms up, and outstretched her open palms toward his head.  His face would have exposed skin...the easiest to reach…

            Stryker suddenly appeared between Rogue and the X-Men.  Logan spotted him first, saw the General quickly draw the gun from his belt and level it at Rogue's head.

            With super-natural speed, he leapt forward and grabbed the General by the arms.  Stryker struggled against Logan's powerful hold, as Rogue's hands touched Cody's face from behind.  His weapon was knocked from his grasp and he gave one final cry.

            "_NO!_" the fallen General shouted, his voice drowned out by new screams, this time coming from Cody's throat.

            Rogue's dark eyes became wide with shock, as Cody's power, as well as all the powers he had taken from all the others, rushed into her violently.  Cody arched backward slightly, as if she had been pulling physically on his head, and his screams became shrieks of pain.

            _Oh, please..._Rogue thought, tears running down her face, _Oh, please...stop...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..._

            With all of Cody's power, also came his memories.  An entire life, knowing nothing but darkness and pain.  The one man who showed him affection, killed by the flame.  A firestarter..._THE firestarter..._not the young woman on the floor in front of him, but one who was older, more powerful...the one who took Cody in her arms when he was a child, and tried to free him from what he was...

            A long sad history played before Rogue's eyes...and she wept.

            Rebecca collapsed to the ground as the force ripping the fire from her body disappeared.  She could feel the cold floor underneath her hands, and she could hear the foreign screams, but every sensation felt so far away.  As the fire returned to her, so did an accidental glimpse of the memories Rogue was drawing from the pale mutant.  She saw a face, her mother's face, Cody had known Charlie's name long before he had met her in person…

            She felt strong arms wrap around her, and Sid's voice drew her back from those lost thoughts.  They looked at each other for a moment, and then embraced.  Rebecca started crying as she stared over at Cody and Rogue, and held onto her brother fiercely.

            _That could have been us, she thought staring at Cody as he weakened, _That could have been me…if mom hadn't destroyed the ones who took me…that day near the cornfield…we would have been two more wasted lives like those men…those boys…__

            The seconds ticked on in eternity, until Rogue was able to release Cody from her grasp.  The boy/man fell to the ground in a heap, curling his knees to his chest in fear.  His vacant eyes were alive, rolling around in his head as he looked at all the strangers around him.

            Rogue stumbled backward a few steps, and felt her legs giving way beneath her.  Someone grabbed her and kept her from hitting the floor.  She glanced up, and saw Gambit's red eyes filled with worry.  

            "_Chere!" he said, "Rogue!  _Parlez!_  Say something!"_

            Rogue's head swam and she frowned at him with amusement.

            "Good catch, Cajun," she said with a dizzy laugh, "Guess…you are pretty good…with your hands…"

            Gambit almost burst into relieved laughter but Rogue lost consciousness.  He lifted her easily, before walking toward Cyclops and the Professor.

            Rebecca took a few long breaths as Sid helped her to her feet.  

            Pyro was gaping at her with a strange expression of either awe or fear.  He was shaken back to himself as Toad gripped his shoulder and motioned to where Magneto stood.  The Brotherhood's leader gave them a meaningful and pleased nod, and motioned for them to keep their place.

            The Malloy twins looked at each other for a moment, unspoken words understood, and walked slowly over to the fallen mutant Cody Weinberg.  Paul followed them, motioning for Eddie, Jack and Max to stay put.  He spotted Andrew standing alone near the circle of soldiers, before kneeling down next to his 'brother.'

            Cody was covering his face with his hands, and jerked away as Paul touched his shoulder.  Rebecca and Sid also crouched down next to him, and Cody looked at them with fear.

            "P…Paul?" he said in the small voice of a child, "Paul…where…where…"

            The older mutant put a comforting hand on Cody's head as he began to cry.

            "It's ok, Cody," he said, trying to sound strong for his 'brother,' "It's ok…we're all right here…"

            "I saw Charlie, Paul…" he said, sobbing, "I saw her…she was _here…"_

            The sound of the last word was stretched out piteously, and Rebecca fought back her own tears again.  She reached over, and Paul grabbed her wrist.  She met his fierce gaze with sad eyes.

            "I won't hurt him…" she said, and then looked down at Cody before continuing, "He…he knew our mother?"

            Paul nodded, "Of course…we all did…I think she tried to help him…before…but we never saw her again…she never came back…"

            The fallen look on the other mutant's face echoed so many emotions the twins themselves had felt, that Rebecca and Sid unconsciously grasped each other's hands as Paul continued to sooth Cody.

            "Don't worry," Paul said to his brother, "This'll be over soon…it'll all be over soon…"

            "You're right…" another said, with a cruel laugh.  Stryker glared at them with disgust.  Logan wrapped one hand around the General's throat to stifle his amused voice.

            "You better shut your fucking face, bub," he growled in Stryker's ear, but the General just grinned broadly.

            Without the heat of the flames, the room had become significantly colder, but Stryker knew there was more to the cold than just the snowy wind from outside.  He shifted his eyes as far as they could go towards the upper tiers above the hanger.  Then he returned them to Logan, and choked words through his collapsing throat.

            "_The…stranger's…coming…back..."_


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Darkness and Light

Author's note:  Very long, very difficult chapter.  Sorry to say, but will not be happy.  Review responses at the end!  It's very late…forgive sentence fragments and speaking in tongues…

***

Chapter Twenty-Four:

            Cody's breath blew away from his lips in a visible, white mist, as the air in the hanger grew colder.  He shivered, a reaction stemming from his lingering, childlike fear, as well as the bitter chill.

            Paul put a brotherly arm around his shoulders, and glanced around to locate the other four of the Lot project.  Eddie and the twins still stood a distance away, hesitant to move as they watched the uncertain soldiers shift positions.  

The mutant known as Wolverine was holding their commander by the throat, but after the fiery exchange, many of their number had fled, and the remaining few debated intervening with the powerful mutants.

            Andrew, on the other hand, was on his feet again, walking forward without the aid of his cane.  His sightless eyes were fixed on Paul and Cody, and he reached them easily, weaving around the X-Men and Brotherhood.  Paul spotted Andrew and nodded to reassure him that Cody was unhurt.  He was considering everything around him, and quickly trying to decide on the best way for the six of them to escape this place.  Paul was the oldest, he was their leader, and he was tired of taking orders from those who hated them.  Those who would rather see them dead than free...

            Like Stryker, who was still forcing menacing laughter through his throat.

            Paul shivered himself then, and his eyes stung with icy tears.  He flinched as Rebecca leaned forward, and glared at her.

            She reached toward them tentatively, and smiled.  Andrew tilted his head down and looked at her and Sid.  The strange déjà vu always came just before…well, just before he had to speak to Paul for the last time.

            Rebecca carefully heated one outstretched hand, and marveled at how quickly her power had returned.  It seemed to be waiting, just behind her skin.  Cody's pull on her had been painful, and it had not dampened her power's defensive nature...it actually seemed to make it stronger...

            The air around Cody was getting warmer, and he relaxed visibly.  Paul continued to glare at her, untrusting, but his 'brother' opened his eyes slowly and stared up at Rebecca and Sid.  His eyes were wide with childlike curiosity and he looked first at Charlene McGee's daughter and then her son.  A cautious, shy smile spread across his face, as he looked at them both together.

            "You _are_ her!" Cody said, pointing at Rebecca, his neglected voice cracking, and then he pointed at Sid, "And so are you!  You're both Charlie!"

            His words contained such a heartbreaking innocence that it caught the attention of almost everyone else around him.  He laughed quietly with delight, until another voice began to laugh also.  It was vicious...menacing...and very cold...

            Cody shrunk down again against Paul, as the sound echoed through the hanger.

            Stryker also reacted to the sound, and began to struggle fruitlessly against Wolverine's hold on him.  Xavier rolled his chair in the direction of the sound, which was much closer than it had been when the dark presence had lingered in the shadows above.            Mary took slow steps along side the Professor, and stared at the growing dark gathering on the other side of the hanger.  

            It moved, and the cold moved with it, passing over the mutants, and the soldiers, the last of their ranks leaving this damned place for good.  Stryker found himself alone, the only human among mutants and monsters, but he would not have to worry about it for long.  The stranger, appearing in human form underneath the Sentinel, would take his mind permanently very soon.

            Xavier turned and faced the figure beneath the Sentinel unflinchingly.  Magneto, without consideration for circumstance, walked up beside him.  They were both leaders here, they both had people to command, people to protect, if not for the same reasons.  The stranger knew this very well.  There was another wave of rolling laughter and an icy wind blew across the room

            "It seems..." the stranger began, "...the governing powers here have shifted, William."

            Stryker pulled in vain again on Wolverine's hold, his eyes wide with mindless terror.  In many ways, William Stryker _had died under the waters of Alkalai Lake, and this writhing man was only of ghost of what had been.  But, of course, he was only one of a few ghosts who had lived beyond that day..._

            Xavier focused his mind on the figure in the shadows, but his power was held back by the dark force.

            "In a moment, Charles," the stranger said, "I'm speaking to the General."

            Stryker's body suddenly became rigid and Wolverine tried to keep his hold on the man's shoulders.  Stryker's head jerked back unexpectedly and slammed into Wolverine's face.  The General's skull was no equal to the X-Man's metal bones, and the impact created a gruesome indentation in the back of Stryker's head.  But, he did not feel it.  Stryker was dead, reanimated only for a short time by the stranger's machinations, and now set to his final use.

            Wolverine staggered backward from the blow, though it had not done much damage.  The blood on his forehead was more Stryker's than his own.  He gaped in shock as the General's body staggered about dozen steps before it fell to the ground.  

More laughter turned the attention of those in the room away from fallen man, and no one saw Stryker turn over and sit up slowly.  In one hand, he held the gun Logan had knocked out of his grasp when he had stopped him from shooting Rogue.

            "Time to kill mutants, William," the stranger's voice rang painfully.

***

            Rebecca screamed as the gunfire began.

            Paul could only watch in horror as Stryker leveled the gun at Andrew.  The blind mutant smiled sadly.   He was a seer, after all, and had seen this day coming long ago.

            "_Andrew!" Paul said urgently.  He shifted Cody over to Rebecca roughly, grasping for his other 'brother' as three bullets struck him in the back._

            "Goodbye, Paul," he said softly, and closed his eyes a moment before he fell.

            "_NO!" Paul screamed and then cried out in pain as a bullet struck his leg._

***

            Wolverine ran toward Stryker's body but was held in place by an unseen force.  Magneto did have his hand raised, but not to control the Wolverine.  He was trying to halt the bullets, but he was unable to stop the metal from striking.  Cyclops tried to fire a beam of energy from his visor, but the light seemed to only reflect back painfully.  Sabertooth also tried to reach the armed corpse, but was held back as firmly as Wolverine.

            Xavier tried, just as those of the X-Men and Brotherhood had, to stop the dead General, but every effort was met with bitter laughter from the dark.

            Mary turned in the direction of the stranger's voice and screamed.

            "_Stop it!  For God's sake, STOP!_" she shouted, and the stranger growled in recognition.  

            "Don't try to interfere, bitch," the voice spat.  

            Mary did not turn away, but began to take quick steps toward the darkness beneath the Sentinel.

***

            Stryker's gun, moved by the stranger, leveled finally on Cody.  He fired only once, but the damage was two-fold.  

            Cody was struck in the neck and Rebecca had been cradling him closely.  The bullet passed through her right shoulder.

            She screamed again, but did not let go of the other mutant.  Sid wrapped his arms around both of them and began to drag them backward.  

            Paul was struggling to move, and saw Eddie, Max and Jack staring at him with confusion and terror.

            "_Go!" he screamed to them, "_Go!  Run!  Get away!_"_

            His 'brothers' did not listen, and continued to move toward him and the gunfire.  Paul put his hands to his temples and pushed the three of them hard with his mind.  His head roared with pain and his nose began to bleed again, but he watched his remaining brothers run out the hanger doors.  He hoped they would find somewhere safe, anywhere that was not here…

            Stryker's gun was slowly taking aim again, and Wolverine saw it moving toward where Gambit was holding Rogue.  He growled with effort as he fought the stranger's hold.  

***

            Mary was less than thirty feet from the Sentinel, when she spoke again.

            "Stop," was all she said, yet the dark seemed to flinch back.  If any of the others had seen her eyes then, they would have seen a glimpse of the untapped, secret force within.  But she only faced the stranger in the dark…

***

            In the moment the shadows were distracted, Wolverine was able to lurch forward and leapt toward the dead General.  His claws were out, and he plunged them into the body violently.  The gun fired, but missed its target.  The undead body of Stryker incredibly fought to aim again, but ten claws exited its chest from behind.  The tips of the other set of adamantium claws ended within inches of Wolverine's face, and began to tear downward.  Wolverine jerked his own claws upward, until the body of General William Stryker dropped the weapon it held and finally was still.

            Wolverine withdrew his claws, and the other claws did the same.  The body fell, and he was face to face again with the Lady called Deathstrike.  There was no emotion in either of them as they stepped away from the body, and left the past behind.

***

            The darkness grew again, and the voice of the stranger spoke in anger.

            "Now, you see what I _could do," the stranger said, "What I will do…to them all, Charles…Erik…if you do no give me what I've come for…"_

            Magneto turned to face the new enemy with fury.

            "I will give you nothing, murderer," he said darkly.

            "Nor will I," Xavier agreed, and then he saw how close Mary was to the Sentinel.

            "I believe you will…" the stranger replied bitterly.

            Above him, the Sentinel roared to life.  The disk-shaped device began to expand, and they all could only watch as it took humanoid form.  Its eyes, once green to see in the dark, were now a dark red.  Mary could see that the stranger's eyes shone the same color.

***

            No one noticed the heat growing behind them, as they were focused on the ice and cold.  Rebecca was wounded, but still cradling Cody as he died.  He was trying to speak, trying to cry, but his voice was gone.  She cried for him as he looked up at her.  She wondered if her mother had ever held him like this, when he was a child.

***

            "Now…" the stranger said, "I will tell you what I want and you, each of you," he said referring to the two mutant leaders, "will _voluntarily_ hand over what is yours."

            Magneto scoffed, his own arrogance making him much more difficult to sway than Stryker.  

            "What is it that you think we will give you?" he asked, and the stranger grinned.

            Xavier knew what the answer would be and stared gravely forward.

            "Why…" the stranger said, motioning to all the other mutants in the hanger, "You will give me _them_, of course.  Your followers.  I will tell you I cannot take them, which is why I tried to make use of the departed General.  However, William was a terrible disappointment.  I'm hoping you will be more understanding…"

            The Sentinel took a heavy step forward, and the ground shook.

            Mary was trembling when she spoke again, "Children…you want children…"

            The stranger glared at her, the amused smile falling from his face.

            "Not _this_ time," he hissed, "But, perhaps again soon.  I understand Charles has quiet a collection…"

            Xavier was staring at Mary as she spoke.  Something within her mind, some new power, caught his attention.  A light, shining against the darkness, seemed to overtake her consciousness.

            The darkness shrunk back again, but the stranger outstretched his hand.  Mary choked in surprise as the dark force seized her heart.  She was lifted off the ground, and the stranger sneered.

            "Should I start with this one, Charles?" he asked viciously, "She seems so eager to join the fun!"

            "_NO!" Mary screamed, and the light within burst forth._

            The others had to shield their eyes as the light pierced through the darkness.  The stranger shrieked, the same sound as before, in rage and pain.

            Mary was dropped to the floor, but kept her eyes fixed on the stranger.

            "No…" she struggled to speak, "No, not ever…"

            As the light shone, the stranger felt the same voice that had driven him off before, and he knew he was no match for his light.

            Nightcrawler was holding his crucifix tightly as the battle raged.  

            Light and darkness…good and evil…his rosary felt as if it was humming in his hands.

            With one final shriek, the darkness dissipated, taking the stranger with it.

            Xavier felt cold words pass through his mind one last time.

            _Not over…not over, Charles…I will have what I want…_

***

            Mary was gasping on the floor, but she did not lose consciousness again.  The power was fading, and waves of emotions overwhelmed her.  She began to sob uncontrollably, and covered her face with her hands.

***

            Xavier reached her first, and put a hand on her shoulder.  She wanted to pull away, but had no will to move as her body shuttered with tears.

***

            Magneto frowned as he watched Xavier comfort the weeping young woman, whom he did not recognize.  His eyes moved and fell upon Sid and Rebecca Malloy.  He walked toward them quickly.

            Rebecca was still holding Cody in her arms, rocking slowly back and forth.  She felt Sid to her right, trying to hold her still as he examined the bullet wound on her shoulder.  

            To her left, Toad was crouching next to her with Pyro standing behind him.  The sorrow on her face was less disturbing than the blank look in her eyes.  Toad was not sure how to help, how to comfort.  He drew a white cloth from one of the many pockets in his jacket and held it against the wound in her back.  The bullet had cut through her shoulder completely, and the red stains on her shirt were spreading.

            Finally, Erik reached them and knelt down in front of Rebecca.  Sid put a protective arm around her shoulders, no longer trusting Magneto after Xavier revealed the truth about the Sentinel attack.

            However, his face looked distant, as if he understood the trauma this young woman was experiencing.

            "Rebecca," he said firmly, but not unkindly, "He's dead.  He's dead, child…you have to let him go…"

            After a moment, Rebecca seemed to hear him, and glanced up at Erik Lensherr.

            Carefully, Magneto pulled Cody from her arms, and laid his body down on the ground.  Paul, moving with slow painful steps, fell in a heap next to him and began to weep again.  Two of his brothers were dead, and three had run out into the storm.  He felt so cold…he _should have felt so cold…but he was sweating…_

            "Rest in peace, brother," Magneto said over the dead mutant, and Paul looked up at him.  There was something in the way the man in crimson had said 'brother' that caught Paul's attention…

            Rebecca was staring down at Cody's body, when she felt Sid's hands on her face.  

            "She needs a doctor," Toad said quickly, stating the obvious but only because he did not know what else to say.  Rebecca's face was so pale, so empty of life, and her brother was only _staring at her…_

            "Becca," Sid said softly, his palms held firmly against her burning cheeks, "Becca…you were hurt…say something…"

            "Did you hear me?" Toad shouted at him, "She needs a bloody doctor!"

            Sid ignored him, as Rebecca's head lulled downward.  Sid glanced at Toad quickly, and the fright in the young man's eyes surprised the English mutant.

            "Don't you understand?" Sid said, "She's been _attacked_!  Her body feels it…but her mind feels it more…you don't understand what happens when she's attacked!"

            Toad's eyes widened, finally comprehending what Sid was referring to.  Back at her home, just being chased and knocked around had caused the fire to come…now she had been shot…

            Rebecca suddenly raised her head, and met Sid's eyes with her own…which were blazing with orange light…

            "Sid…" she said in a calm voice, "_Get them out…_"

***

Review Responses:  God, that chpt was depressing…on to more fun topics!

To The Fire Dancer: Thanks for saying it again!  :-)

To DemonRogue13:  Lots of Rogue-age in the past few chapters for the Rogue fans!  And was that a little Romy-ness I heard?  Glad you're enjoying the story!

To Deb1:  Thanks…the intrigue comes from lots of caffeine combined with little sleep.  :-)

To Sheera: Cliffhangers are my curse…they won't stop.  BTW, the crossover sources are listed at the end of each book, so check out the last chpt of books 1 and 2!

To Xany: Yeah, the writer's blockage of the holidays is definitely gone.  Hope to update as often as I can.  I sacrifice sleep for my art!  lol….ZZZZZZZZZZZ

To Jojo:  Glad you're liking the story!  Sorry for all the swearing.  *Leen looking innocent*  A character's dialogue unfortunately has a tendency to reflect my own excessive dropping of the "F"-bomb.  LOL  My sis can attest to that if she ever decides to inspire us with her wisdom again.  The story is pretty intense right now, so I'm allowing Logan and crew a few slips of profanity.  But, don't worry, if the situation gets out of hand…I have the soap ready…   Thank you for the review!  :-)


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: The Rage of Rebecca ...

Chapter Twenty-Five:

            Sid stood and stared down at his sister.  The heat was building around her now, and he took a few steps backward before looking over at Magneto.

            "You have to leave...now," he said firmly, "All of you..."

            Sid spun around and spotted the X-Men gathered near the feet of the Sentinel.  He glanced at his sister once more, and then raced toward the Professor.

Magneto frowned, looking at Rebecca curiously as the orange glow of around her body grew stronger.  He moved a few cautious paces to his right, until he found himself near Mystique. 

Sabertooth and Deathstrike stood nearby, and he motioned toward them.

"Go to the helicopter and bring it to the hanger door," he said, "Sabertooth...you know the way...be swift...our time grows short .."

            Deathstrike nodded, and awaited the larger mutant's direction.  Sabertooth held Magneto's gaze a moment longer, giving an affirmative without words, and he and the Lady headed quickly in the direction of the tunnel outward.  

            Magneto glanced at Mystique, and a smile crossed his features.  It was not pleasant...almost bitter...but still very pleased.

            "This battle is over..." he glanced back at Rebecca, "And this time our people are victorious..."

***

            The Professor still had a comforting hand on Mary's shoulder when Sid ran up beside them.  Her sobs were fading, and Nightcrawler was trying to reassure her that the danger was gone.

            However, Sid's urgent expression spoke to the contrary.

            "Professor Xavier," he said quickly, "You all need to get out of here fast.  Rebecca's been hurt and...," he shook his head, "There's no time to explain...just get out!"

            "If she's injured, we should get her back to Henry," Cyclops said, "It will be quicker to get there then back to Chicago..."

            Sid tried to look appreciative but shook his head, "No...No...you can't take her...you have to leave before _the fire_ takes her!"

            Xavier fixed his eyes on the wounded young woman...and in her mind he found so much rage it was blinding.  He suddenly understood Sid Malloy's insistence and turned to the X-Men.

            "Let's get Rogue and Mary to the jet," he ordered, "We will wait until Miss Malloy is ready to be transported and get her to..."

            "_No!_" Sid shouted, "_No, dammit you can't wait!_"

            "We can't just leave you here..." Cyclops said.  The snow lying just inside the open hanger doors was beginning to melt.

            "Yes!  You can!" Sid said, and pointed to the newly forming puddles, "Don't you understand?  Can't you feel that?"

            Sid glanced back at his sister, and Xavier followed his gaze.

            Rebecca looked like she was leaning forward on her hands, and then she slowly began to stand.  The remainders of the Brotherhood were still lingering around her and Sid swore angrily.

            "Shit," he said and then turned to Xavier one last time, "I'm telling you, Professor.  Just leave..."

            Sid turned on his heal and sprinted back over to Magneto.  Xavier was staring at Rebecca, and reached out to her mind again.  Such fury...such rage...he wondered what could have possibly caused such violent emotions in her?

***

            Toad was still crouched next to Rebecca when she began to stand.  The motion was slow, but he did not dare try to help her.  The air around them was shimmering from the heat, and just being within a few feet of her made his amphibious-like skin sting.

            He barely noticed the discomfort, however.  He was too focused, his fascination of the image of her rage held him in place.  

            As she rose, he stood with her.  He vaguely noticed Pyro's voice beside him.

            "Whoa..." Pyro breathed, "What's happening to her?"

            They could hear Rebecca's hoarse breathing and, when she spoke, her voice shook with barely controlled fury.

            "De...defense...defense...." she stammered, "Mech...mechanism...that's what...they always said..."

            As Sid ran up to her again, she raised her eyes.  

            The tears falling from her eyes hissed and evaporated as they touched her face.

            "Oh, please..." she said desperately, "Oh...please leave, Sid...I can't stop it..."

***

            Above the lingering X-Men, the Sentinel suddenly gave off a deafening tone.  It sounded three times, an internal warning alarm triggered by the growing heat.

            "WARNING..." a robotic voice shouted, "ENVIRONMENT HAS BECOME UNSTABLE...INTERNAL SILICON COMPONENTS WILL BEGIN TO SHUT DOWN IF TEMPERATURE RISES ABOVE FIVE HUNDRED DEGREES FAHRENHEIT...OUTER HULL TEMPERATURE AT NINTY-TWO DEGRESS FAHRENHEIT AND INCREASING AT AN UNACCEPTABLE RATE... AUTOMATIC PRECAUTIOUS WILL BE TAKEN IF MANUAL INSTRUCTIONS ARE NOT PROGRAMMED IN... TWO... MINUTES... WARNING...ENVIRONMENT HAS BECOME UNSTABLE..."

***

            Sid winced as the loud voice rang in his ears.  Rebecca stared at the machine, and the floor beneath her bare feet began to glow as heat poured into the stone surface.  She gave her brother one last warning glance...before she began to walk forward.

            Toad tried to take a step after her, but Sid blocked his way.

            "No, stay back..." he said, and then turned to Magneto, "Come on...let's go...we have to leave!"

            Magneto kept his eyes on Rebecca and shook his head.  

            "Not just yet," he said.

            A moment later, the room began to explode.

***

            The fire had her now.

            It had her since the moment she saw Cody die.  

            It was not fair...even though he looked old, he had really only been a child...

            Just like she had been...just like she _could_ have been...

            The fire wanted out...the power wanted to be free...

            Oh, God it was so much _stronger..._

            She was _so angry_...she just wanted to break something...

            But, the conscious part of her was still aware of the others ...

            She would break anything she wanted...

            She would burn this fucking place to the ground...

            But she would be damned before she let the fire kill...

***

            When the first ball of fire gathered in front of her, it hovered a moment, before it shot across the hanger.  It impacted one of the open halls leading into the empty base, and then exploded outward.  The grated level above crumbled under the impact, and the temperature in the room increased quickly.  In steady repetition, the flames flew forth again and again, each time becoming more powerful, more destructive.  

            Rebecca was grinning.

***

            Xavier ordered the X-Men to retreat as the inferno began to spread.  They ran out into the snow, which had melted to the point that it was more mud than ice.

            When they reached the jet, Xavier saw Mary turn back and stare at the fire within.  Her vision, her dreamed prophecy, had come to pass.  It had been just as she had seen...except for her confrontation with the Stranger's dark force.  She had _not_ known of that.

            She heard Cyclops's voice urging her on, and she followed after him into the jet.

            Gambit had secured Rogue into the medical bed Mary had previously occupied.  Mary sat down in a passenger seat nearby.  Her mind was still hazy from her experience, and as the ramp closed, she noticed the jet she and Rogue had arrived in sitting forgotten in the melting snow.

            "Oops..." she mumbled, and Nightcrawler frowned with concern.

            "What?" he asked and Mary pointed one shaky hand toward the ramp.

            "We forgot the little jet..." she said, her words slightly slurred.

            "We'll come back for it..." Nightcrawler's soft voice said.

            Mary shook her head, "No...we won't..."

            "We must come back for Sid and..." he began but Mary cut him off.

            "No," she said firmly, "We won't..."

            Xavier listened to her next words, and stared out the front window gravely.

            "...but Erik will."

***

            The hanger's north end lay in ruins.  Every possible entrance leading back under the mountain had been destroyed.  The flames made the air in the hanger almost unbearable, but much of the heat was escaping out the open doors.

            Magneto had his arms folded over his chest, and he was immensely pleased.

            The fires had not burned close enough to himself or the others to cause injury, so he assumed this demonstration spoke to the true limitations of her power.  Was she as powerful as her mother…or have her paternal genes, dominant in mutants, diluted her maternal heredity?

            Rebecca was breathing heavily as the fire abated.  It was a lull, not an end...and it would not last long.

            Her focus was still the screaming Sentinel, which was reporting its outer temperature was now at one hundred and twenty-five degrees Fahrenheit.  

            She did feel a measure of control, pulling the fire back, though it was ready to take her again when commanded.  It had been a long time since she allowed this much of the fire out…she did not know how much would make her lose control entirely.

            _Dumb ass machine,_ she thought, glaring up at the Sentinel, _Why would you tell everyone how to destroy you?  Five hundred degrees..._

            "Sid..." Rebecca managed to say, her fists clenched painfully at her sides.

            "I know...I'll do what I can..." he replied and then went to Paul and helped him to his feet.  He aided the 'pusher' as he walked, and Paul tried not to think about the two bodies he was leaving behind.

            Magneto walked up behind Rebecca before Mystique could stop him.  The power in the air made him smile again.  No human being, no human army, would dare stand up to this.

            "What a gift you have, child," he said.  He frowned as Rebecca began to laugh.  The sound was more terrified than amused.

            "_Gift?_" she said without turning around, "Is that what you call it?"

            The room trembled as the Sentinel began to step forward.  The booming message changed, and it now stated that _automatic precautions were being implemented...mutant source of instability would be neutralized._

            Mystique, unlike Magneto, decided to heed Sid's warning.  She grabbed Pyro and Toad by the arms and tried to drag them away.  Toad tore out of her grasp and she glared at him.

            "Don't be a fool," she said, and then shouted, "_Erik!  We have to leave!  It's coming back!_"

            "We can't leave her here," Toad growled at her.

            "Stay then," Mystique said back, and called to Magneto again, "_Erik!_"

            "Leave," Rebecca said.

            "No," Magneto replied.

            "Why?" Rebecca asked, still keeping her back to him.

            "Because your people need you...will need you beyond today, to defend them against human beings who would rather see mutants dead, like the boy you held today."

            Rebecca shook her head, and her voice fell quiet, "I'm...not..."

            "Not?" he asked.

            "Not...just...mutant..." she said, "Oh, God...I'm a monster..."

            The dozing fire suddenly grew again.  Tendrils of fire curled up her arms and flames leapt around her feet.  The power in her mind was like a rolling river…a torrent fighting to be freed…a breaking dam…

            The Sentinel shook the ground again with its footsteps.

            Magneto took at step back when Rebecca finally spun to face him.

            "_I SAID GET OUT!_" she screamed, and lines of fire burst from her limbs.  In her eyes, there was only rage.  If he did not do as she said, he would die...and his aspirations to lead mutants to their proper place in the world would be burned to ash.

            Magneto stepped backward, watching as Rebecca turned to face the Sentinel, and then moved toward the Brotherhood.

            "We're going," he commanded, and the others followed.

            Toad did not hesitate in his pace, but glanced back once at Rebecca.  Her eyes, as she screamed at Magneto, had been alive with flame.  The same as the video, the moment of rage he had been waiting for, fixated on for months...and they were leaving her behind.

            He wondered if they were leaving her to die.

            As they reached the hanger doors, the sounds of helicopter blades lead them to where Deathstrike had landed.  They boarded, along with Sid and Paul, and took off away from the base.

            Sid stared out the window, without emotion on his face as the fire grew.

***

            Rebecca did not move as the Sentinel towered over her.

            Its eyes, now green-searchlights again, moved in odd directions as it narrowed in on her.

            _"SOURCE OF INSTABILITY LOCATED,_" the robot voice said with eerie calmness, "_IF MECHNICAL, ATTEMPT TO DISASSEMBLE…IF MUTANT, DESTROY…"_

            The arm of the Sentinel lifted, and one giant hand began to extend toward her.  The voice speaking from it was so calm, pleasant, the look on the giant machine's face so vacant.

            Rebecca looked upward at the hand reaching for her.  It was dull gray, like dirty silver, and the dull reflection of the flames around her was intoxicating.

            She lifted her own arm upward, a soft movement, as if to gently take the machine's hand.  The palm was almost touching her own, the mechanical device groaning as it struggled to move in the heat.

            "HULL TEMPERATURE REACHING THREE HUNDRED DEGREES FAHRENHEIT…WARNING..."

            The flames gathered in her palm, at a temperature far beyond what was necessary to destroy the machine, and Rebecca released the fire at the Sentinel.

            The hand shattered, taking the full force of the blast.  Repetitious explosions continued up the machine's arm, until the subsequent destruction of the right-chest cavity caused the upper shoulders and head to collapse.   The machine took a step backward, and wavered unsteadily.

            Pieces of the hanger's ceiling were beginning to crumble as the fire consumed it.  One heavy section struck the teetering machine, and it began to fall forward.  Rebecca made no effort to move as the Sentinel tumbled over.  

            As Rebecca watched the Sentinel burn, time seemed to stop.  Everything was moving slowly, the machine groaned and screeched as it fell apart.  

            She saw the ceiling falling, and the Sentinel falling over her.  It was going to crush her, but she did not move.

            _I'm sorry, _she thought, _I promised I wouldn't…never again…but it has to be destroyed…I'm so sorry…_

            Rebecca closed her eyes, as the stone and glass fell on top of her.

***

            The helicopter was rocked as a giant explosion punctured through the top of the mountain compound.  Fire welled up like a miniature volcano, and Deathstrike struggled to keep control of the aircraft as the shockwave rolled through the air.

            The light of the fire was blinding for a moment, and then dissipated into a cloud of black smoke.

            The sky and ground fell dark.  When his vision cleared, Toad opened one of the helicopters sliding doors and looked out over the carnage.

            Sid held onto a belt over his head, and also stared out at the destruction gravely.

            Magneto regarded him closely, "When can we go back?

            "It depends…" Sid replied, "It depends on how long it takes the fires to die down.  I'll let you know."

            "Excellent…" Magneto said and then called to Deathstrike, "Circle around the immediate area for a few minutes…we will be landing to retrieve Miss Malloy after it is deemed safe."

            "Erik," Mystique said cynically, making no effort to lower her voice, "You don't actually think she survived that, do you?'

            Magneto did not reply, but Toad glanced back over his shoulder in time to see a dark, confident smile form on his leader's face.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue:

            The remains of Stryker's base were still smoldering as the Brotherhood moved among the wreckage looking for Rebecca…or her body.

            Pyro was easily redirecting the remaining flames away from the search areas.  Magneto was commanding Sabertooth and Deathstrike to shift the heavier debris out of the way.  Everything was covered in dark gray soot, and it was difficult to tell the difference between what had been the walls and what had been the Sentinel

            Sid was moving with the most urgency.  He was not prompted by the chance that Rebecca had been injured by the explosion and fires.  She had been shot, and she did not share his ability to regenerate.  He had no way to know how serious her injury was until they found her.

            A short distance away from the others, Toad searched through the rubble with much less enthusiasm.  Magneto's assurances on the helicopter as they circled held much less weight now that they were on the ground.  The base had been decimated; the mountain under which it had been hidden looked like it had been sliced in half.  Thick clouds of smoke rolled across the charred landscape, making the air thick and breathing difficult.

            Toad shoved pieces of wreckage aside roughly as he walked, scanning the ground for any sign of Rebecca.  His mind was numb as he worked, unfeeling.  Whenever his thoughts strayed back to the moments before the explosion, the image of that fiery rage caused unwanted emotions to stir up inside of him.  He did not understand them, and did not know how to cope with them, so he buried them with all of his other unpleasant memories.

            "Anything?" Sid's voice shouted angrily.  The expression on the young man's face was understandably worried, but also becoming frustrated at the apathy of the Brotherhood.  

            _If you wanted a shoulder to cry on, you should have stayed with the X-Men, Toad thought bitterly and continued on away from the others._

            He made his way forward, the charred debris crunching under his boots, until he passed a large piece of rubble jutting out of the ground.  Once he was out of view of the others, he crouched and rubbed his eyes with one hand.  The dust and ash in the air were making his eyes water and sting.

            His thoughts lingered again on those last moments in the hanger.  Her anger…her rage…so different than the young woman who had helped him escape from their cell.  After the mysterious tremors had passed over in the tunnels, Toad had walked beside her for a time.  Even thought they had not spoken, it felt like they had.  Something had passed between them, unspoken but…

            "Oh, hell," Toad mumbled and wiped his face.  He could hear Sid shouting again and wondered how he ever expected to find anything in this chaos.

            When Toad stood to head back, something caught his attention amongst the rubble.  It was not much, just a change in color against the gray ash.  As he moved forward, he saw a hand lying against the ground.  He walked over and lifted a wide, thin piece of debris from above the hand.  He looked down and saw a thick tangle of hair, still partially braided as it ran down Rebecca's back.

            Toad felt his blood run cold as he carefully shifted Rebecca into a sitting position, her head hanging limply against her left shoulder.  She was covered in ash and soot, and the only color against the sea of gray was the red blood around her right shoulder.

            He pulled a cloth from one of the many pockets in his coat, and pressed it against the wound.  He reached forward and tilted her head upright, before pressing two fingers against the artery in her neck.  The pulse was faint, but it was there.

            Toad let out a haggard sigh, and then heard Rebecca's own strained breath.  For a long moment, he could only stare at her.  The hand checking for heartbeat was suddenly touching her face, his gloved palm covering her cheek and ear.  There was another hint of red, this time from the hair closest to her scalp which had not been covered with the gray dust from the fire.

            "Toad!" a voice rang out, and he jumped in surprise, "Have you found anything?"

            It was Magneto's voice, and Toad turned his head to look over his shoulder.

            "She's here!" he shouted, "She's alive!  But, she's…"

            Toad choked on a gasp as a hand closed around his right wrist.  His palm was still against Rebecca's face, and when he looked back, her eyes were open wide.  She looked up at him wearily, and struggled to take a deep breath.  She moved her mouth, trying to speak.  Then, Rebecca's eyes closed again, and the hand holding his wrist fell away.

            Toad's heart was pounding as he watched her fall back into unconsciousness.  Her hand had still been very warm and the shock against his cool skin had been almost painful.  He could only imagine what would have happened if she had thought he was an enemy, and had lashed out again.  But, her look had been one of recognition, not angry or disgusted, just relieved at being found, but…

            "Becca?" Sid said as he knelt down next to them.  Toad moved back as Sid reached down and drew his sister from the ground.  Sid also checked for a pulse first, and then lifted the cloth on her shoulder to examine the wound.

            "Jesus," he breathed, "We have to get her to a hospital."

            "What makes you think they would help you?" Magneto said and Sid glared up at him, "How long do you think it would take before they discover you are mutants?"

            Sid stood and drew Rebecca up with him, "It's never been a problem before."

            "No, not when your physicians know of the Council and their people," Magneto said, "Correct?  Do you really thing any local hospital will just take you in off the streets, without names, without explanations for your wounds?"

            Sid did not reply as Magneto continued.

            "The Lady is quiet adept at treating wounds like this.  She can make use of the medical supplies in the helicopter until we reach the Island.  We will go there directly…"

            "Why not just take us home?" Sid asked angrily.

            "You do not know just where we are, do you?" Magneto asked, "We are in the Appalachian chain, and the flight will be shorter to our Island.  Besides, this began with our search for you, and I do still wish to continue our earlier conversations."

            Magneto made a wide gesture, "Otherwise, you are free to go any direction you choose."

            Sid sighed and, considering his only other option was to walk out of here and hope to find a doctor soon, he turned toward Magneto and nodded.

            "Fine, let's go then, quickly, she's still bleeding," he said as he marched off in the direction of the helicopter.

            As the aircraft rose, Mystique and Toad sat at the controls as the Lady Deathstrike tended to Rebecca's wound.  Sid was by her side, closely watching everything the Lady was doing.

            Pyro sat close by, and tried to give Sid an encouraging grin.

            "Don't worry, man," he said, "She'll be okay.  The Lady's good at this."

            Sid glared over at him, but then sighed and nodded apologetically.  He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for a few days.

            Suddenly, a harsh ringing filled the enclosed cabin.  Pyro frowned, and wondered if the noise was an alarm in the chopper.  Sid looked around, and then began to pat his jacket until he drew his cell phone from one inner pocket.  He stared at it for a moment, almost as if he did not recognize the device.  He opened the cover and put the phone to his ear.

            "Hello?" Sid said with a frown.

            "Sid?" a voice called back, "Is that you?"

            Sid's eyes grew wide, and his face filled with a surprised, and comical, fear.  Pyro frowned, and thought Sid looked more nervous now than after the explosion.

            "Uh…yeah, it's me," he said, "Hi, Uncle Sebastian."

            "Ok…good," Sebastian said back, "Is Rebecca with you?"

            Sid glanced over at his unconscious sister, "Um…yeah, she's here."

            Sebastian sighed with relief, "Where are you guys?  I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours."

            "Oh," Sid said, "I guess…we've been kind of…out of range…"

            "Well, now that I've found you," Sebastian continued, "I actually just wanted to ask you guys one quick question…"

            "Sure," Sid said, and had a sick feeling he knew what the question would be.

            "_What the hell happened to the house?"_

***

Author's note: Well, I had this entire epilogue written… and the power went out.  I lost the entire file and had to start over again.  Oh, well.  It's snowing so maybe I'll get a day off out of it.  

Finally wrapped up book 3.  Hooray.  Despite all that happened, I hope book 4 can be more lighthearted.  Just have to figure out how to do that.  Thanks to everyone who sent reviews!  I appreciate feedback of any kind because it lets me know people are still reading.  :-)  A few last review responses and a review of crossovers again.

Crossover review:

Firestarter/Firestarter 2: Rekindled – Mostly based on movies; the six Lot program mutants were taken from Firestarter 2, scifi.com still has info about the movie up if you haven't seen it; Rebecca's appearance is based on the actress in movie 2.

Virtuosity – Yes, a movie about some weird killer VR guy, but the Sid in my story is based on the Sid in this movie, without being weird killer VR guy.  Where I got the glass idea from.

The Prophecy – The movie stars Christopher Walken so is automatically worth watching.  Mary is a character drawn directly from that.

Storm of the Century – Where the 'stranger' comes from;  He's the big bad in that movie and I know he has a name but I couldn't remember it and I just started calling him the 'stranger.' Biblical references to the demon 'Legion' draw from that movie as well.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer – I know from the movies that Charles and Erik knew each other in their youth.  I'm assuming for my story they were both draw to the Watcher's Council because of their supernatural abilities before 'mutants' became so publicly known.  

Review responses:

Lil_Sis – You have way too much fun with acronyms.

writergirl/Jojo – Thank you for your compliments and keeping my swearing in line.  :-)

WolfKyr – Thank you again.  You save me where MS Word grammar checker fails.  :-)

Deb1 – Sad chapters are the hardest to write, so I plan to make the next book a little more fun, even though everyone has a lot to deal with…again.  :-)  Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
